Adoption forcée
by octo
Summary: 5ème année. Harry est obligé de rentrer pour deux semaines lors du début du printemps chez les Dursley. Il reçoit une sorte d'héritage magique et est presque tué par son oncle. Severus se retrouve forcé de l'adopter. Mais Harry devient muet, et sa vie...
1. Prologue

**Bonjour, **

**je tiens à m'excuser de la façon cavalière dont je me conduis en ce moment envers mes autres fics.**

**Le prologue explique en partie ce qui s'est passé: je suis obnubilée par cette nouvelle histoire.**

**Et Charis, ma bêta, me demande sans cesse d'écrire, histoire que cette fanfiction avance le plus vite possible.**

**Pour le moment, je poste juste le prologue, en attendant d'avoir votre avis. Et en espérant que vous ne me détesterez pas trop quand vous lirez la suite.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Cet univers et tous ses personnages m'appartiennent. Comment ça je ne suis ni anglaise, ni blonde, ni riche, ni mère de deux enfants ? **

**Bon, d'accord, je reprends: cet univers et tous ses personnages m'appartiendront quand je serai richissime...**

**Résumé:**

**_5ème année. Harry est obligé de rentrer pour deux semaines lors du début du printemps chez les Dursley. Il reçoit une sorte d'héritage magique et est presque tué par Vernon Dursley. Severus l'adopte en dépit de leur commun désaccord mais la vie à deux est dure, surtout quand Harry devient muet et que Severus lui en veut pour une raison obscure..._**

**Avertissements divers:**

**Âmes très sensibles s'abstenir. **

**Environ un chapitre par mois, le temps de terminer MDC et On a échangé nos mamans... Ensuite, un chapitre toutes les deux à trois semaines environ.  
**

**Dédicaces:**

**Je dédie cette fiction à Charis, ma bêta ainsi qu'à Elisabeth Canden et à Choupi, co-fondatrices du tout jeune forum Harry Potter Write or Dream (lien dans mon profil)**

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Prologue**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**« Il est hors de question que j'adopte ce sale gamin répugnant !!! »**_

C'était une voix froide, dénuée de tout sentiment positif, une voix qui donnait des frissons à l'adolescent couché dans son lit d'hôpital. Des larmes perlèrent discrètement des yeux du jeune homme emplâtré et immobilisé dans son lit.

Personne ne voulait de lui. Personne… Il n'était pas digne d'être aimé. Et c'était de sa faute si Voldemort était de retour…

_Flash Back_

Harry Potter était un jeune homme comme les autres. Il avait deux bras, deux jambes, un torse, un cou et une tête. Mais les similitudes n'étaient qu'apparence. En réalité, Harry était un sorcier. Et, depuis la mort de ses parents, quatorze ans plus tôt, il a vécu maltraité par la famille de sa mère dans le placard d'une spacieuse maison de la banlieue londonienne.

Heureusement tout de même, son oncle et sa tante l'avaient scolarisé afin de le supporter le moins longtemps possible dans leur maison. Mais, même à l'école, il lui fallait éviter les coups et les humiliations.

Lorsque Harry ne se faisait pas punir à la place de son cousin, spécialement lorsqu'il n'avait rien fait, il se faisait poursuivre par ce même cousin et toute sa bande de brutes épaisses et sans cervelle. Harry n'avait plus aucune illusion sur sa vie. Et puis, un demi-géant était venu le chercher pour l'emmener dans la plus célèbre des écoles de sorcellerie du monde : Poudlard. Et, c'est dans le monde sorcier qu'il apprit tout de son histoire. Un mage noir avait tué ses parents pour l'atteindre lui. Il était réellement célèbre dans le monde sorcier et il était monstrueusement riche…

Seulement, la vie de Harry n'avait pas été une sinécure. En effet, le mage noir qui l'avait rendu orphelin, Voldemort, s'était attaqué à plusieurs reprises à lui, et Harry l'avait contré à chaque fois, aidé en cela par son incroyable chance et ses dons en défense contre les forces du mal.

Seulement, il avait failli perdre sa vie lors de sa quatrième année. Et Voldemort, son pire ennemi, était revenu à la vie… Seulement, quand il avait voulu avertir la population, le ministre le fit passer pour fou à travers la Gazette du Sorcier et, en plus, une chose qui n'avait d'humain que quelques vagues caractéristiques, était devenu le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Et cette chose, qui exigeait qu'on l'appelle Professeur Ombrage, l'avait pris en grippe. Maintenant, il avait une cicatrice permanente à la main qui disait : _« je ne dois pas dire de mensonges »_

Harry allait avoir 16 ans, et c'était les vacances de Printemps… Il devait se rendre pendant une semaine dans sa famille d'accueil, son oncle et sa tante, qui le haïssaient de tout leur être. Seulement, ce n'était pas possible de se rendre ailleurs : l'école était fermée pour permettre au directeur de renforcer les barrières et boucliers magiques, Sirius était en mission à l'étranger, Remus était en mission chez les lycanthropes qui s'étaient échappés en Russie et la famille de Ron partait rendre visite à un ami en Inde. Du coup, le jeune homme ne pouvait aller dans chez aucun sorcier de confiance. Il était obligé de rentrer dans la maison honnie de ses jeunes années.

Le lendemain de son arrivée, Harry se sentait de plus en plus mal. De la fièvre, des tremblements intempestifs, des vertiges et des évanouissements…

Seulement, il n'avait aucune maladie normale. Une maladie sorcière ? Pompom lui avait fait subir des tests juste avant de partir, tests qui s'étaient avérés négatifs. Harry n'était pas malade…

Mais il sentait sa magie gronder au fond de lui. Une magie qui ne voulait que s'exprimer. Comme si elle cherchait de la place tant elle semblait grossir au fond de lui…

Et puis, il fut 23 heures 57. Harry ressentit une forte douleur se propager dans son cœur, centre de sa puissance magique. Cette douleur était si forte qu'il fut pris de spasmes et qu'il ne put retenir un hurlement strident de douleur. C'était comme un doloris, mais lancé à une puissance telle qu'il était sûr de ne pas y survivre.

Sa magie se déploya doucement et il se mit à léviter au dessus de son lit, nimbé d'une lumière bleutée et teintée à certains endroits de vert, de rouge, d'or et, au niveau de son front, d'une touche de noir.

Seulement, son oncle, réveillé par « des bruits intempestifs », vint, armé d'une cravache, dans la chambre, afin de punir le petit ingrat qui n'avait aucun respect pour eux alors qu'ils l'avait nourri, logé, vêtu et scolarisé…

Et les yeux de Vernon s'agrandirent lorsque qu'il vit l'enfant. Il hurla le prénom de sa femme qui, elle, quand elle vit la scène, soupira de résignation.

« C'est inutile Vernon, tu ne pourra rien faire ce soir ! C'était aussi comme ça avec son idiote de mère… Retournons dormir, il n'y a que ça à faire pour le moment. Demain, nous aviserons ».

Mais Harry resta en lévitation pendant 48 heures, le corps nimbé de cette lueur dont l'intensité s'accentuait au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait. Et puis, deux nuits plus tard, le corps du jeune homme se posa doucement sur son lit, et Harry sombra dans une inconscience bienvenue, ce qui n'était point au goût de son oncle qui, le matin venu, le réveilla à coup de puissantes claques.

Vernon, ne voulant point entendre ni voir de magie dans sa demeure, avait prit cet héritage pour une volonté manifeste de désobéir. Et, pendant que Petunia et Dudley étaient de sortie, il s'était acharné sur le morveux, afin de lui faire payer son manque de sommeil entre autres, sans compter l'oppression qu'il avait ressenti pendant la durée de ce phénomène.

Ce fut Petunia qui alerta Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de dégénérés, à l'aide de l'oiseau de malheur de l'adolescent. Le vénérable professeur avait immédiatement transplanné dans la chambre de Harry et avait activé un portoloin spécial qui amènerait le jeune homme dans l'infirmerie même de l'école.

Les yeux bleus du directeur avaient fixé la sœur de Lily Potter avec rage et il avait demandé des explications détaillées. Puis, muni de toutes les affaires personnelles du survivant, il se tourna vers la femme en qui il avait injustement placé sa confiance et lui dit : _**« je ne pense pas que cet acte restera impuni, Mme Dursley. Si jamais il ne survit pas, ou s'il lui reste des séquelles, je crains que l'Angleterre, telle que vous la connaissez, soit vouée à disparaître à jamais, réduite en esclavage sous le joug de Voldemort… Je vous avais pourtant bien dit que cet enfant est le seul à le vaincre ! Cependant, merci tout de même de m'avoir prévenu…»**_

Laissant une Petunia inquiète des retombées de l'acte de violence de son mari, Albus tranplanna directement dans l'infirmerie, prêt à porter son aide à une Madame Pomfresh pour le moins affolée à la vue de l'état critique de son patient.

Vernon Dursley avait réussi là où Tom Marvolo Riddle, alias Voldemort, avait échoué. Harry avait les deux jambes cassées en trois endroits différents, la colonne vertébrale très éprouvée et très fragile, les os de sa cage thoracique cassés, sans compter ses bras, son nez et son visage complètement tuméfiés. L'enfant était dans un coma profond, avec peu de chance qu'il s'en sorte intact.

Albus, l'air totalement abattu, le veillait depuis quelques nuits et dormait dans un lit de l'infirmerie de jour, alors que Mme Pomfresh faisait l'inverse.

_Fin flash back_

* * *

Harry venait de sortir d'un long sommeil qui, il le sentait, l'avait plus fatigué qu'autre chose.

Et les voix autour de lui n'étaient pas propices au repos. Les yeux fermés, il entendait les voix du directeur et de Madame Pomfresh.

_**« Alors**_, pensa-t-il, _**je suis à l'infirmerie… Mais, il s'est passé quoi exactement ? J'ai mal partout…**_»

Heureusement que le jeune homme avait ingurgité par intraveineuse (bénissons les inventions moldues), les potions anti douleur sans quoi, il serait en train de hurler sa souffrance.

Il se rendormit. Et fut réveillé trois heures plus tard par le hurlement de son professeur de potions.

* * *

_Quelques instants plus tôt._

Une silhouette sombre fit son entrée dans l'infirmerie de l'école.

L'homme, qui venait de faire claquer la porte, n'était certainement pas de bonne humeur.

_**« Albus, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous m'avez convoqué ici. **_

_**-Severus, je voudrais vous demander un service. Regardez dans ce lit…**_ »

Le regard de Severus afficha quelques nanosecondes un étonnement non feint.

_**« Qu'a encore fait ce morveux ?**_

_**-Il a été battu par son oncle. Et ce dernier a bien failli le tuer… Des procédures sont entamées pour les condamner pour maltraitance sur Harry…**_

_**-Le moldu l'a battu comment pour qu'il se retrouve dans cet état ?**_

_**-Là n'est pas la question Severus ; il me faut trouver un lieu sûr pour Harry au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il soit majeur… Je n'aurai jamais pensé que sa famille le détestait à ce point, et puis, il est tellement secret…**_

_**-Mettez-le avec son cabot de parrain… tous les deux parqués dans ce trou poussiéreux et mal tenu que Black ose appeler une maison, ça nous fera des vacances…**_

_**-Severus, Sirius n'est pas encore innocenté, nous ne pouvons pas faire ça…**_

Albus interrompit sa phrase quand une personne frappa contre la porte.

_**« Monsieur le directeur**_, annonça Monsieur Rusard, _**le Ministre est arrivé. Il désire vous parler à propos de Potter. **_

_**-Merci Argus**_, répondit Albus, d'un air las et résigné. _**Conduisez-le à mon bureau. Je vous rejoins tout de suite…**_

_**-Pas la peine**_, cingla une voix légèrement méprisante. _**Dumbledore, je veux voir Potter tout de suite. »**_

Cornélius Fudge était rentré dans l'infirmerie, tel un conquérant lors de la découverte du « Nouveau Monde ».

_**« Où est l'enfant ? **_

_**-Monsieur le Ministre, il est endormi, et fortement éprouvé par ce qu'il a subi… Nous devrions poursuivre cette conversation ailleurs…**_

_**-Je ne pense pas non… Réveillez-le. »**_

La voix courroucée de Pompom fit frissonner Fudge.

_**« Est-ce que je vous dit comment faire votre métier de Ministre ? Alors ne me dites pas ce que je dois faire avec mon patient. Il se repose. Il n'est sorti du coma que depuis trois heures. Hors de question que je réveille ce pauvre enfant pour passer à vos caprices ! Et maintenant, baissez d'un ton, je ne veux pas que Harry se réveille ! Ses os sont encore en train de se ressouder… »**_

Pompom n'avait pas crié. Elle n'avait même pas élevé la voix. Et pourtant, Cornélius Fudge avait tremblé sous les intonations féroces. Pompom était réellement une lionne. Elle défendait à merveille ses patients, et il était hors de question de se mettre en travers de son chemin lorsque la vie d'une personne était en jeu…

Alors, Cornélius céda et baissa la voix, n'osant soutenir le regard effrayant de la matriarche.

_**« Albus**_, reprit la voix du ministre, _**je ne vous laisserai point décider de l'avenir de cet enfant. Vous ne faites que lui mettre de mauvaises idées en tête. Il est hors de question de laisser le Survivant se fourvoyer plus longtemps. A cause de vous, il s'est mis en tête que Vous Savez Qui est de retour. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de nommer moi-même la personne qui aura la garde du survivant et ce, irrévocablement… Severus Snape, ne partageant pas votre propension à favoriser cet enfant et pouvant tout le temps contrer votre influence néfaste sur lui, ou Lucius Malfoy, qui veut lui donner une éducation décente… »**_

Albus fut estomaqué par le culot du ministre. Harry prendrait ça pour une persécution de plus du ministère…

Le respectable vieil homme fit un regard suppliant à Severus… Mais ce dernier laissa exploser son ressentiment.

_**« Il est hors de question que j'adopte ce sale gamin répugnant !!! »**_

C'était une voix froide, dénuée de tout sentiment positif, une voix qui donnait des frissons à l'adolescent couché dans son lit d'hôpital. Des larmes perlèrent discrètement des yeux du jeune homme emplâtré et immobilisé dans son lit.

Personne ne voulait de lui. Personne… Il n'était pas digne d'être aimé.

Pendant ce temps, Albus avait passé les barrières d'occlumentie de Severus pour une discussion par la pensée :

_**« Severus, vous savez que Harry et le jeune Draco Malfoy ne s'entendent pas du tout… Et je ne pense pas qu'il voudra avoir… »**_

Mais Albus n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, le ministre l'interrompit.

_**« Si Monsieur Snape ne prend pas la responsabilité de cet enfant, ce sera donc Monsieur Malfoy. Et ce dernier en est déjà ravi… **_

_**-J'accepte »**_ dit Severus d'une voix froide, avec un regard empli de rage envers Albus. Le vieillard allait le lui payer. _**« J'accepte, mais je ne veux pas d'interférence dans ma façon d'éduquer cet enfant. »**_

* * *

**_Fin du prologue_**

* * *

**Donnez-moi votre avis:**

**Je m'arrête là ou je continue à publier ? **


	2. Chapitre 1: Seuil critique

**Salut ! **

**Bonne année! Je souhaite que vos meilleurs voeux se réalisent en cette année 2010**

**Avant toute chose, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont écrit un commentaire. Ainsi que celles qui ont mis Adoption Forcée en alert ou en histoire favorite. Je suis extrêmement touchée… Par contre, pour les commentaires anonymes, il m'est impossible de répondre car, comme vous le savez, ce site ne permet pas les RAR avant ou après le chapitre. Aussi, pour les prochains commentaires, si vous voulez que je vous réponde, laissez une adresse mail…**

**Je tiens également à m'excuser, je n'ai pas encore pu répondre à tous...  
**

**Si vous voulez des news sur cette fic (date de parution, petits spoilers, etc) c'est sur le forum que je co-administre. (cf lien dans mon profil…)**

**Merci à ma bêta pour le travail particulièrement intense qu'elle a fourni... sans elle, le chapitre ne serait pas ce qu'il est actuellement...  
**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira également…**

**

* * *

****Chapitre 1 : Seuil Critique.**

**

* * *

  
**

Dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard, un jeune homme, couleur neige, aux cheveux noirs indisciplinés, dormait.

Epuisé, avec des cernes qui lui mangeaient la moitié du visage, le pauvre garçon essayait de se remettre des maltraitances subies. En effet, il avait été battu par son oncle jusqu'à ce que ses deux jambes soient cassées en trois endroits différents, que ses humérus soient fêlés ainsi que la plupart de ses côtes, que trois de ses vertèbres soient déplacées, dont une vertèbre cervicale…

De plus, Harry Potter, ennemi juré de Voldemort, avait une minerve rigide autour du cou et un énorme bandage autour de la tête, comme une sorte de turban… Sa tête, et pas seulement sa cicatrice, lui faisait mal régulièrement...

Quand Madame Pomfresh l'avait ausculté pendant qu'il était éveillé, elle lui avait expliqué qu'il avait un traumatisme crânien. Sa tête avait heurté le mur de sa chambre et une énorme bosse était apparue, mais, sous le choc, sa peau s'était fendue et il s'était mis à saigner abondamment.

Il en résultait un hématome cérébral, car son oncle, alors sous les verrous en ce moment même, n'était pas allé de main morte avec lui, d'où le coma profond dans lequel il avait été plongé pendant près de trois jours.

Pompom avait été extrêmement rassurante et compréhensive avec lui. Elle lui avait expliqué, en langage non médical, son état de santé actuel. De toute façon, il ne pouvait comprendre des termes trop compliqués pour le moment. L'os de son crâne avait été fêlé, et c'est la première chose qui avait été soignée. Néanmoins, malgré tous ces soins, l'hématome qui en avait résulté n'avait pas encore été guéri, et du coup, Harry était obligé de rester allongé dans la petite chambre privée de l'infirmerie, beaucoup plus proche des appartements de la guérisseuse. De toute façon, avec ses fractures, il n'aurait pas pu aller bien loin…

Il aurait pu se rétablir plus vite, seulement, avec toutes ses blessures, Harry ne pouvait prendre les potions les plus puissantes sans risquer sa vie à cause des breuvages magiques incompatibles. Aussi, l'hématome avait été stabilisé, et les potions pour ressouder les os avaient fonctionné, mais seulement en partie. Le jeune homme, immobilisé, devait porter des plâtres sur ses jambes et ses bras pendant deux semaines encore si tout allait bien. Et surtout, il ne devait en aucun cas bouger trop fort la tête sinon les maux de crâne deviendraient chroniques.

Mais le pauvre Harry, immobilisé, se sentait comme un oiseau en cage. Pas que ça change d'habitude, il était toujours enfermé dans sa chambre ou son placard pendant les grandes vacances chez son oncle et sa tante. Il ne se rappelait même pas ce qui lui était arrivé. Ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il s'était réveillé en sursaut en sentant des coups de poing contre son ventre. Et puis, ensuite, la douleur devenait trop importante pour qu'il se rappelle réellement la suite des événements.

Il avait mal. Mais la douleur était mise en sourdine, grâce à la potion antidouleur. Seulement, cette dernière, assez diluée, n'était pas compatible avec la potion de sommeil sans rêves. Aussi, les cauchemars habitaient quasiment toutes ses nuits. Et quand le souvenir de ces vacances catastrophiques ne se rappelait pas à lui, il subissait des visions de Voldemort et de ses plans machiavéliques pour tenter de conquérir le monde.

Etre abusé encore une fois, et là, sans qu'il ne soit responsable de quoi que ce soit, avait été dur à avaler pour Harry. Mais il était tellement habitué aux coups et aux privations qu'il ne s'interrogeait plus. Apparemment, il était mauvais. Tout simplement. Et si on l'avait sauvé, c'était sans doute uniquement pour le punir encore.

Pourtant, Madame Pomfresh l'avait soigné avec attention, et s'occupait de lui sans qu'on ne le lui demande… mais… ça devait sans doute être factice. Logique. Il n'était bon qu'à se faire frapper dessus. Ou hurler dessus, au choix. Rien qu'à voir comment Snape agissait avec lui en cours, c'était une évidence. De plus, ce dernier n'était même pas venu lui rendre visite depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il était obligé de l'adopter…

Ses digressions mentales l'épuisaient plus qu'autre chose, le rendant morose. Il était souvent dans un sommeil léger, essayant vainement de rattraper ses nuits d'éveil dues aux cauchemars récurrents. Là encore, il ne faisait que manger, et fermer les yeux par la suite. Et manger, c'était uniquement quand une personne, ou un elfe l'aidait, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas se servir de ses mains, ce qui l'énervait vu que ça le confortait dans son incapacité à se débrouiller seul. Après tout, s'il avait su se défendre, il n'aurait pas été dans ce lit, contraint à l'immobilisme.

Il devait être quinze heures. Harry somnolait quand le ministre entra dans sa chambre comme dans un moulin. Ce dernier jubilait intérieurement de l'absence de l'infirmière.

_**« Monsieur Potter, cela fait deux jours que j'ai besoin de vous parler en tête à tête, mais madame Pomfresh faisait à chaque fois barrage, arguant du fait que vous n'êtes pas en état d'avoir de longues conversations. Que diable. J'en profite maintenant que vous êtes un peu seul, afin de vous annoncer quelque chose qui changera définitivement votre vie… »**_

Mais Harry n'écoutait pas l'homme. La voix forte du ministre avait déclenché une douleur insupportable dans une moitié de sa tête. Une douleur qui donne envie de se taper la tête contre le mur. Une douleur dont la seule envie en la subissant est d'en finir avec la vie. Une migraine…

En plus d'avoir une douleur chronique due à sa cicatrice, il devait supporter depuis quelques jours cette ignoble souffrance qui, à la fin, le laissait plus affaibli qu'autre chose. Il se recroquevilla tant que possible, ses bandages et plâtres gênant ses mouvements, et un sourd gémissement de douleur franchit la barrière formée par ses lèvres.

Cornélius Fudge, lui, regardait ce sale gamin qui lui prenait toute la gloire. Un enfant qu'il avait fait passer pour fou mais qui restait tout de même adulé par pratiquement la moitié de la population sorcière.

_**«Alors Potter, comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ? »**_

Harry ne répondit pas. Il aurait bien voulu remettre cette personne agaçante à sa place, mais le moindre effort l'affaiblissait.

_**« Potter ! Je vous ai posé une question ! Vous êtes à ce point mal éduqué pour ne pas comprendre qu'il faut répondre quand on vous parle ? »**_

La voix du ministre était plus forte. Harry, lui, avait l'impression que sa tête était comme une caisse de résonance. Il déjà que le bruit de sa propre respiration lui était insupportable lors d'une crise, si en plus l'individu hurlait au lieu de parler comme une personne civilisée, il n'allait pas pouvoir supporter bien longtemps tout ce bruit.

_**«Potter… Vous refusez de répondre ? De nos jours, les enfants sont de plus en plus dégénérés… A moins que… »**_

Harry s'interrogea sur la question fondamentale suivante : comment demander à une personne qui hurle dans une infirmerie de se taire et de s'en aller quand parler fait mal ? Surtout quand cette personne, paranoïaque au possible, pensait que vous ne lui répondiez pas parce que vous trempez dans un complot visant à l'éjecter de son siège de ministre…

_**« …vous voulez prendre ma place hein ? Vous m'insultez en ne répondant pas, vous répandez de fausses rumeurs par le biais du journal d'un illuminé, vous insultez le ministère en vous moquant de Madame Ombrage, vous voulez donc prendre ma place ! Ça ne se passera pas comme ça !! »**_

Mais à ce moment là, Harry gémit presque inaudiblement de douleur. Malheureusement pour lui, le Ministre n'entendit rien, tant il était plongé dans son monologue. Tout sorcier, entré par hasard dans l'infirmerie aurait pu voir qu'il souffrait, à la grimace explicite qu'il affichait. Fudge, lui, tellement obnubilé par ce qu'il pensait être un coup d'état, ne voyait que l'insulte qui lui était faite. L'ignorance semblait exacerber les traits les plus vils de son caractère. Il ne se gêna pas et insulta copieusement le jeune homme alité.

_**« Vous n'êtes qu'un petit arrogant qui essaye de se faire remarquer par tous les moyens. J'espère que Snape saura vous dresser à la docilité. Vous n'êtes qu'un petit con qui veut prendre toute la gloire qui m'est due. Je veux que vous vous excusiez de votre effronterie. Vu que vous êtes immobilisé dans ce lit, je ne vous forcerai pas à vous prosterner devant moi, mais vous devriez… »**_

A ce moment précis, un petit gémissement de pure douleur coupa la parole de Fudge. La douleur était insupportable. Harry espérait tomber le plus vite possible tomber dans l'inconscience. Le jeune homme essaya de parler, mais, le simple fait de bouger sa mâchoire lui causait tant de douleur qu'il préféra se taire. Il espérait que Pompom arriverait vite. Il ne pouvait plus supporter le bruit. Et sa tête était comme serrée dans un étau…

Le ministre, lui, fulminait. Comment ce morveux osait-il lui couper la parole pour quelque chose d'aussi futile qu'un gémissement ? Cet enfant ne l'écoutait pas, ne faisait pas attention à lui et à sa grandeur. Lui, le symbole vivant de la gloire de la communauté sorcière venait de se faire moucher par le survivant. Et cet enfant n'avait même pas dit quelque chose d'intelligible. Non, un simple son, pour montrer à quel point il le méprisait… Alors, Cornélius Fudge s'énerva et fondit sur Harry Potter, ne se souciant pas du tout des avertissements de l'infirmière qui n'était de toute façon pas présente. Il attrapa le survivant par le col de son pyjama et le secoua violemment en lui hurlant dessus.

_**"**__**Vous êtes un petit crétin stupide, arrogant, imbécile qui ne mérite pas la gloire que la population lui donne !!!! Je devrais vous faire enfermer pu**__**isque vous méprisez tant l'autorité !!!!**__**Je comprends mieux pourquoi votre oncle vous a frappé ! Vous ne faites attention qu'à vous ! Vous allez…" )**_

A ce moment précis, on entendit juste un hurlement de surprise et de peur, ainsi qu'un craquement.

La magie du jeune homme, sentant sa détresse, répondit au ministre. En entendant le vacarme, Madame Pomfresh débarqua juste à temps pour voir le ministre effectuer un vol plané et se coller au mur, puis tomber violemment sur le sol. Harry, lui, était inconscient et les machines magiques qui l'entouraient émettaient un bruit inquiétant.

Les bips des machines se faisaient plus longs : Harry était de nouveau dans le coma.

Harry Potter, grâce au ministre de la magie, se trouvait en ce moment au bord de la mort. Le caillot dans son cerveau s'était détaché et, pour éviter qu'il ne meure, Pompom avait paré au plus pressé.

Le sort de stase, créé par un grand médicomage du 18ème siècle, était assez difficile à réaliser. Heureusement, Madame Pomfresh excellait dans son application. Il permettait à un patient comme Harry de pouvoir rester vivant en attendant la potion qui était en cours de réalisation. On ne pouvait le maintenir au-delà d'un mois, car il entrainait la mort irrémédiable du malade.

En envoyant un patronus, l'infirmière de l'école informa le directeur de l'école qui appela de toute urgence le maitre de potions par voie de cheminette. Par bonheur, le phénix d'Albus avait terminé depuis trois semaines son cycle de combustion, et il était de nouveau opérationnel.

Une missive plus tard, Fumsek disparaissait dans une gerbe de flammes et revenait quelques minutes plus tard dans l'infirmerie, accompagné du médicomage le plus compétent d'Angleterre qui se dépêcha de rendre à tout son équipement médical sa taille normale. Severus, lui, était déjà de retour dans les cachots pour effectuer une potion qui ferait disparaître le fameux caillot de sang, et Albus, lui, faisait les cents pas dans l'infirmerie, loin de la chambre privée où se trouvait actuellement le malade. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, sinon, les chances de survies de l'enfant seraient fortement compromises.

Un simple regard haineux de la part de Dumbledore et de Madame Pomfresh eut raison de Cornelius Fudge qui ne s'attarda pas. Aveuglé par sa rage envers ce gamin, il avait aggravé son état de santé. Et ça, c'était un mauvais point pour sa carrière… Même si le sale morveux était un menteur et un affabulateur, encore plus illuminé que ce Xénophilius Louvegood qui croyait en l'existence des Ronflacks cornus. Il espérait fortement que Snape ne dirait rien qui puisse le compromettre… Mais en même temps, il pouvait se débarrasser de l'homme en noir en cas de problème…

* * *

Juste avant de partir de l'école, Fudge fut pris à part par Severus Snape en personne.

_**« Si jamais il garde des séquelles Monsieur le Ministre, je suis au regret de vous informer que vous serez tenu pour responsable non seulement devant le Magenmagot mais également devant la Population sorcière toute entière… »**_

Surpris par tant de fougue protectrice, Fudge se demanda s'il avait fait le bon choix.

_**« Vous aussi, vous défendez cet enfant… Vous êtes aussi sous l'influence néfaste de Dumbledore et vous allez conforter ce sale morveux dans ses divagations… Vous m'aviez montré cette marque maudite, et maintenant, vous voulez…**_

_**-Je me permets de vous couper la parole. Le fait que ma marque m'ait brulé à l'époque ne signifie pas que j'y crois réellement. Et, de plus, je ne pense pas qu'être sévère envers cet enfant signifie vous laisser vous en sortir sans aucune inquiétude ! Surtout quand Madame Pomfresh,, infirmière chevronnée, vous a vu basculer loin de Potter et a vu les machines autour de son patient s'affoler… Je serai vous, je craindrais réellement cette femme…**_

Severus lui fit un sourire cruel. On ne s'attaquait pas à un enfant entre la vie et la mort, surtout pas l'enfant de Lily Evans.

Le maître des potions de Poudlard regarda le gros ministre se dandiner vers la sortie. Fudge se préoccupait plus de son confort personnel que de celui des sorciers… Et son double menton, ainsi que sa robe en soie d'accromantula d'un vert douteux l'attestaient… Le salaire d'un ministre ne lui permettait normalement pas de se payer un tel vêtement.

L'enfant de Lily Evans était malade. Tout ça à cause d'un moldu qui avait décidé de s'en servir comme… comment les moldus appelaient ça déjà ? Oui, un Pinchung Boll… enfin bref, le truc que les stupides sportifs qui aimaient se taper dessus avec des gants rouges utilisaient pour s'entrainer… Peut être que le beau frère de Lily était un de ces idiots…

Severus se posait quelques questions. Est-ce que c'était la première fois que le jeune homme avait été confronté aux coups ? Les souvenirs de Harry, auxquels il avait accès lors de leurs leçons clandestines d'occlumencie, ne semblaient pas réels. En tout cas, il ne voulait pas y croire. L'enfant avait forcément occulté les moments où il faisait toutes les bêtises monstrueuses qui lui valaient d'être corrigé de cette manière…

Mais… en même temps, un souvenir douloureux essayait de se frayer un passage à travers ses souvenirs. Son père le battant à cause de ses pouvoirs magiques qui s'étaient manifestés. Il avait 8 ans. Et il n'avait pas pu s'asseoir de façon confortable pendant trois jours…

Mais, si lui n'avait au départ rien fait pour s'attirer les foudres de son père, Potter était tellement persuadé qu'il était une divinité venue faire grâce de sa présence au monde qu'il méritait forcément ces corrections, même disproportionnées…

Et Albus qui s'amusait à le punir pour une raison obscure en l'obligeant à accepter l'offre du ministre. Bon, d'accord, c'était à cause de lui que Lily était morte. Et il le payait suffisamment en voyant chaque nuit, dans ses rêves, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui promettre qu'il sauverait la rousse de son cœur pour mieux la tuer quelques temps plus tard. Mais il n'y avait aucune raison de l'obliger à s'occuper du fils de James Potter ! Même s'il s'agissait également du fils de sa douce Lily... Même s'il comprenait le danger de l'autre alternative, à savoir le confier à Lucius, il ne pouvait tout de même pas accepter d'avoir la garde de Harry Potter. Comme si ce dernier ne pouvait pas retourner chez sa tante… fichu ministre aveuglé et manipulé. Le génie de Lucius avait encore frappé…

Il détestait encore plus le ministre, mais aussi la jeune charge qui lui avait été confiée. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de le plaindre quand même. Aucune enfant ne méritait qu'on le batte à ce point… En même temps, vu que c'était l'enfant de James Potter, Dursley avait tout de même des circonstances atténuantes : il pensait sans doute que battre l'enfant était réellement une bonne chose pour éloigner l'influence néfaste des gènes Pottériens en lui…

Il secoua la tête, éloignant par la même sa confusion et reprit sa course vers ses cachots. Il fallait sauver l'enfant. Il était le seul à pouvoir vaincre Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Surtout, il était la seule trace vivante du passage de Lily Evans sur terre.

* * *

Severus avait utilisé Fumsek afin de passer la commande des ingrédients les plus onéreux et rares de la potion. Heureusement, la magie du phénix n'agressait pas les plantes demandées, ce qui permettait de s'approvisionner en moins de 20 minutes chez un apothicaire à l'autre bout de la planète.

Du sang de vampire des Amériques pour ronger le caillot de sang et des larmes de phénix, gracieusement données par Fumsek pour contrer l'action corrosive de l'ingrédient précédent, histoire que le survivant ne devienne pas à son tour un buveur de sang de catégorie 3. Des fleurs qui ne poussaient qu'au sommet de l'Himalaya et qui, une fois cueillies, avait une durée de vie limitée selon la qualité de leur conditionnement. Un ongle de dragon broyé en une fine poudre, une pierre de lune givrée, du sang de licorne donné volontairement pour la régénérescence des tissus touchés et abimés, une écaille de cobra royal magique, sans compter nombre d'ingrédients que l'on trouvait dans le laboratoire personnel de Severus Snape et qui étaient trop toxiques et dangereux pour que des élèves de Poudlard puissent l'utiliser.

Pendant trois jours, Severus carbura à la potion énergisante , histoire de ne pas s'endormir et faire exploser son chaudron.

Pendant trois jours, Albus Dumbledore ne sortit de l'infirmerie que pour se changer et manger.

Pendant trois jours, Pompom et le médicomage de Sainte Mangouste ne quittèrent pas le chevet de leur patient.

Pendant trois jours, Fudge, Ministre pour le moins incompétent, se morfondit dans son bureau, refusant les visites, attendant des nouvelles de l'enfant. Si jamais il lui était arrivé quelque chose, sa carrière serait fichue. Même son conseiller, Lucius Malfoy, fut refoulé par la secrétaire. Le ministre le rappellerait ultérieurement.

* * *

Poppy Pomfresh était une infirmière très compétente qui avait décidé de travailler à l'école de Poudlard.

Plus jeune, elle s'était mariée et avait eu un enfant. Mais son époux avait disparu de la circulation après avoir vidé leur compte en banque commun, et son fils unique était mort, tué par un virus magique s'attaquant au noyau magique du contaminé. Après des années de dépression et de travail acharné à Sainte Mangouste, elle décida de se spécialiser en pédiatrie. Elle refusait de se marier de nouveau, et elle ne voulait plus jamais enfanter de peur de le perdre ensuite. Après avoir exercé pendant trois ans dans le service hospitalier dédié aux enfants, elle postula à l'école de Poudlard, répondant à l'offre d'emploi parue à la fois dans L_a Gazette des Sorciers_ et dans _l'Hebdomadaire du Médicomage._ Elle s'était alors jetée à corps perdu dans son travail, se satisfaisant des relations entretenues avec ses élèves les plus assidus. Certaines jeunes filles qui venaient lui demander des conseils, certains jeunes hommes qui refusaient de parler à leurs parents de leurs soucis liés à la sexualité entre autres.

Elle s'était un jour attachée à un élève sage et timide, qui avait malheureusement été mordu par un loup garou quand il était tout petit. Remus Lupin était l'adolescent le plus triste qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré depuis qu'elle exerçait son métier au sein de l'infirmerie de l'école. C'était elle sa confidente, jusqu'à ce qu'il se lie d'amitié avec trois des membres de son dortoir pour former la bande des maraudeurs, experts en blagues et maniganceurs de mauvais coups. Elle l'avait vu reprendre gout à la vie, et ce, malgré les pleines lunes de plus en plus difficiles…

Pompom avait cru qu'elle avait trouvé une sorte de fils en Remus. Mais c'était avant qu'elle ne rencontre le petit Harry Potter.

La première fois, c'était le jour où elle l'avait mit au monde. Il avait hurlé quand l'air était rentré dans ses petits poumons. Il était si mignon avec sa petite bouille et ses cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens… Quand, après son premier bain, il avait ouvert les yeux, elle était tombée dans deux lac d'émeraudes d'une telle profondeur qu'elle en frissonna. Cet enfant accomplirait de grandes choses, elle le sentait du plus profond de son être. L'anéantissement de Voldemort n'était que la preuve du grand pouvoir de ce petit être.

Et puis, il alla vivre dans sa famille moldue. Et elle fut heureuse de le revoir lors de la rentrée. Elle avait retrouvé son petit. Au fil des ans, elle s'était encore plus attaché à lui, prenant même soin, vu sa propension à se jeter devant le danger, à lui réserver un lit dans son infirmerie. Mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé que son petit était maltraité par les Dursley avant sa seconde année de scolarité. Et quand elle en fit part à Albus, ce dernier lui rétorqua qu'il valait mieux pour Harry Potter qu'il reste dans la famille de son enfance. Le vieux bouc, têtu comme une mule, s'était alors trompé.

Pompom se jura de protéger cet enfant. Quitte à y laisser la vie. Elle ne laisserait plus personne lui faire du mal.

Elle faisait les cent pas dans l'infirmerie, sous le regard inquiet de son collègue médicomage. Elle n'attendait qu'une chose, que cette potion soit enfin prête et qu'elle puisse l'administrer à Harry.

Et, après trois jours, la potion fut prête. Pompom retira le sort de Stase qu'elle avait lancé et le médicomage donna à Harry la potion, petit à petit, faisant couler peu à peu le liquide sur la langue du patient, massant sa gorge pour qu'il l'ingurgite, et ce, jusqu'à ce que le réflexe primaire de déglutition intervienne.

Et l'attente dura. Insoutenable. Et Fudge fut présent, haranguant les médecins afin que l'enfant se réveille plus vite.

Au bout de deux heures, le caillot, pas plus gros que la pointe d'une épingle avait finalement été rongé par le sang de vampire dilué dans la potion ; l'hématome semblait entièrement résorbé également. Severus avait encore accompli un miracle en bouteille, comme disait l'infirmière...

L'état de Harry se stabilisa, et toutes les personnes présentes dans l'infirmerie soupirèrent de soulagement. Mais Fudge, lui, n'en menait pas large. Pompom l'avait menacé de porter plainte contre lui. Elle n'avait pas pu le faire avant, Fudge ayant disparu pendant qu'elle appliquait le sort de stase, sort nécessitant une intense concentration.

* * *

Harry, lui, pensait flotter entre deux eaux. Il avait eu mal à la tête, on l'avait secoué comme s'il était un hochet dans la menotte trop enthousiaste d'un bébé, et puis, deux secondes plus tard, il avait sombré dans un sommeil profond. Maintenant, il se sentait bien, un peu trop bien d'ailleurs…

Il n'avait pas eu conscience d'être entre la vie et la mort. Quelques heures plus tard, il plissa des yeux, gêné par la lumière. Et une voix aux accents à la fois anxieux et soulagés chuchotait, lui demandant comment il se sentait, mais aussi et surtout s'il avait encore mal à la tête.

Harry essaya de parler, mais il ne réussit pas. Un énorme tuyau lui obstruait la bouche. Il paniqua, essaya de l'arracher, et commença à s'étouffer, sans succès. Ses bras pesaient tellement lourd, et il était tellement épuisé…

La voix du praticien le rassura rapidement et l'objet de sa panique fut retiré de sa bouche. Harry essaya de parler, mais seul un gargouillis franchit ses lèvres. Sa gorge était en feu. Pompom lui donna tout de suite de l'eau, qu'il but avec reconnaissance… et ressentit une vive douleur à la gorge. L'infirmière avait oublié à quel point cet attirail moldu faisait mal…

Après plusieurs tentatives, toutes soldées par des échecs, il réussit à parler.

_**« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »**_

La voix de l'adolescent était rauque, comme s'il avait avalé du verre pilé.

Ce fut Pompom qui prit la relève.

_**« Tu es à l'infirmerie mon chéri. Tu as reçu ton héritage magique et…**_

_**-Et mon oncle m'a frappé, c'est ça hein ? »**_

Albus, Pompom et le médicomage se regardaient, surpris par tant de résignation. Harry en parlait comme si c'était normal et comme si personne ne pouvait faire quoi que ce soit pour le sortir de cette situation.

_**« Heureusement, je suis à la maison… »**_

L'infirmière soupira. Pour qu'un enfant pense qu'une école était sa maison, c'est que sa famille était horrible avec lui. La dernière personne qui avait pensé de la sorte, c'était Severus Snape. Bien entendu, Severus ne l'avait jamais dit. Et il ne le dirait jamais. Mais elle se remémora le soulagement dans les yeux du jeune homme quand ce dernier revenait de vacances… Si elle avait Tobias Snape ou les Dursley devant elle, et qu'Albus n'était pas là, elle finirait à Azkaban, sans doute dans l'ancienne cellule de Bellatrix Lestrange car elle aurait réduit ces individus en charpie…

Parler avait été l'effort de trop. Harry s'était rendormi, épuisé. Il ne se réveilla que quelques heures plus tard, se sentant mieux malgré sa fatigue.

Pompom vérifia sa tension, sa température et lui donna un plateau repas sur lequel se trouvait un bol de soupe.

Après manger, le médicomage l'ausculta et, après avoir remarqué que le caillot s'était entièrement dissous et que l'hématome s'était résorbé, décida de retourner à Sainte Mangouste. _**« Au moindre souci, Pompom, recontactez-moi. Voici mon adresse de cheminette professionnelle et même personnelle. Monsieur Potter, j'espère que vous irez pour le mieux. Si vous voulez en parler un jour, je serai à votre disposition. Au revoir. »**_

Harry somnola encore mais les potions antidouleur, bien qu'efficaces, ne lui permettaient pas de se reposer… et il ne pouvait toujours pas prendre de potions de sommeil. Il fallait attendre au moins deux semaines pour l'ingurgiter après une potion pour ronger les caillots de sang.

Le quatrième jour, il se sentait mieux. Les potions pour ressouder ses os avaient agi depuis un bon bout de temps, et il fallait maintenant penser à replacer correctement ses vertèbres, surtout la cervicale.

Ses vertèbres, n'étant pas parfaitement alignées aux autres, pinçaient ses nerfs dès qu'il bougeait, ce qui le faisait crier de douleur. Malheureusement, le nombre de potions qu'il prenait chaque jour était le nombre maximal. On ne pouvait en prendre plus sans risquer une overdose. Et il n'était pas possible non plus d'augmenter les doses des principes actifs de la potion antidouleur pour les mêmes raisons. Aussi, Harry se retrouvait à souffrir en silence, espérant quelques fois que La Mort viendrait le prendre.

Madame Pomfresh ne pouvait pas toucher à sa colonne vertébrale. Elle n'était pas habilitée à ces manipulations. Il fallait donc qu'un collègue voie son patient. Seulement, aller à Sainte Mangouste dans son état actuel de santé n'était pas conseillé. Aussi, un ostéomage venait dans l'après midi pour la première consultation.

Le praticien arriva quelques minutes avant son gouter. Après les présentations d'usage, ainsi que les explications sur la manœuvre médicale qu'il allait effectuer le lendemain, le docteur prit, à l'aide de sa baguette magique, des clichés du torse de son patient. Il les étudia attentivement, demanda à Harry son seuil de tolérance à la douleur, et lui donna rendez-vous le lendemain à la même heure.

* * *

Suite au départ de l'ostéomage, un vieil homme, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier bleue où voletaient joyeusement plusieurs vifs d'or, fit son apparition dans la petite chambre privée de l'infirmerie.

_**« Bonjour Harry »**_ chuchota-t-il. _**« Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? Je profite de l'absence du professeur Ombrage pour te visiter tranquillement. Pompom m'a dit que tu avais posé des questions sur le pourquoi du comment tu**__** étais **__**parti de chez tes moldus. Alors je me suis dit qu'il fallait que tu aies quelques explications… »**_

Comme d'habitude, Albus Dumbledore s'amusait à faire dévier la conversation au lieu d'aller droit au but. Inconsciemment, Severus et Harry avaient un point commun : ils détestaient cette manie du vieil homme…

_**« Il y a 10 jours, j'ai eu la surprise de voir arriver ta chouette. Il semblerait que ce soit ta tante qui me l'a envoyé. Je suis venu dès que j'ai su ce qui t'étais arrivé. Heureusement, car sinon, il aurait été trop tard… »**_

_**Harry regarda l'homme, l'interrogeant silencieusement sur les événements qui ont conduit à ce qu'il soit dans cet état physique.**_

_**« J'ai cru comprendre que ton oncle a eu la main particulièrement leste suite à un événement indépendant de ta volonté. »**_

Albus se tut et attendit que le jeune homme ait assimilé ces informations.

_**« Mais, **_le questionna Harry après trois longues minutes de silence_**, que s'est-il passé exactement ? Je ne m'en rappelle pas… je sais juste que ça faisait mal…, **_murmura le jeune homme.

_**-J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais acquis une partie de ton héritage magique… Normalement, c'est à 16 ans que ce phénomène survient, mais, toi, tu as beaucoup de pouvoir. Aussi, une partie s'est libérée plus tôt. Je t'ai apporté un petit livre de chevet pour que tu puisses en savoir plus… Je te laisse te reposer maintenant… »**_

Le vieil homme, après les salutations d'usage, sortit de l'infirmerie, mais n'oublia pas de proposer à son jeune protégé un bonbon au citron. Mais jamais il n'oublierait le regard de Harry Potter. Si seulement il l'avait mieux protégé jamais il n'aurait été dans ce lit, aussi mal en point, et jamais il n'aurait fait l'objet d'une adoption ayant pour but de l'empêcher de transmettre ses connaissances à l'adolescent… Ce ministre était une calamité pour tous.

De son côté, Harry réfléchissait. Il savait que son le traitement que lui avait fait subir son oncle était mal. Mais une petite voix au fond de son cœur lui martelait que c'était une punition méritée. Non seulement à cause de la mort de ses parents, mais également en guise de punition pour celle de Cédric Diggory. Les explications du directeur avaient cependant été sibyllines. Comme d'habitude. La partie sur son héritage magique le laissait perplexe. Pourquoi les choses anormales n'arrivaient qu'à lui ? Il aurait aimé avoir une maison, ses parents, une petite sœur et peut être un chat. Mais non, au contraire, il avait une famille maltraitante et personne qui prendrait le risque de s'inquiéter suffisamment de ce qu'il ressentait. Il était une anomalie du monde magique. Il n'avait jamais le droit de choisir quoi que ce soit dans sa vie… mais bon, il devait remercier Merlin d'être vivant et c'était déjà bien comme ça…

* * *

Le reste de la journée se passa assez tranquillement, Pompom lui faisant la conversation lorsqu'il était éveillé. Mais, même s'il appréciait qu'elle s'occupe de lui, il semblait se renfermer dans sa morosité, parlant le moins possible. Le lendemain, les premières analyses de l'infirmière le rassurèrent : ses côtes étaient entièrement guéries, mais elle l'exhortait à la prudence : pas de mouvement brusque.

Juste avant l'heure du petit déjeuner, l'ostéomage arriva avec son assistant. Avec d'infinies précautions, ils déplacèrent l'adolescent sur une table de consultation qu'ils avaient fait apparaître, et ils enlevèrent sa minerve. _**« Ça risque de vous effrayer Monsieur Potter, mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Je n'ai pas commencé hier, parce que je préférais m'entrainer sur un mannequin d'abord. Tout sera fini avant même d'avoir commencé et vous recommencerez à tourner la tête comme d'habitude… après quelques jours de repos tout de même… Ah, Madame Pomfresh, n'oubliez pas après de lui faire quelques séances de kinésithérapie. Cela ne lui fera que du bien… »**_

L'assistant lui donna une potion à boire, histoire qu'il soit détendu mais tout de même conscient en cas de douleur inopinée dans la région du cou et du dos. Cette potion permettait également d'éviter les conséquences de faux mouvements, et, par conséquent, d'autres blocages.

L'osthéomage, sous le regard avide de connaissances de son assistant, manipula tout doucement son patient afin que ses muscles se réchauffent et que ses tendons soient détendus. Harry, lui, malgré son appréhension, se sentait mieux déjà. Ça lui faisait tellement de bien…

A un moment, le praticien le manipula d'un coup sec. On entendit un « Crack » retentissant, et les trois vertèbres déplacées de Harry se remirent à leur emplacement initial. Harry n'avait pas eu le temps d'avoir peur...

Il garderait la minerve pendant quelques jours encore, quand il serait assis, vu qu'il ne se lèverait pas avant encore une bonne semaine. Pour plus de confort, on lui octroyait une minerve en mousse. Plus facile à supporter d'une part, et plus facile à enlever d'autre part. Pour la nuit, un simple oreiller ergonomique suffirait.

Ce soir là, Harry, aidé de la potion du matin qui faisait encore effet, s'endormit, et ne se réveilla que le lendemain, assez tardivement.

Il trembla un peu en voyant devant lui le cauchemar de ses années de scolarité : Severus Snape.

_**« Je vais parler, et vous allez vous taire Potter, et surtout, faire preuve d'une intelligence hors du commun et m'écoutant attentivement sans m'interrompre et en mémorisant tout ce que je vais vous dire… Pas la peine de prendre cet air de strangulot hors de l'eau… Vous allez m'obéir et… »**_

**_Fin du chapitre._**

**Chers lecteurs, j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas trop ennuyé, mais il est nécessaire à l'histoire… fallait bien que Harry guérisse…**


	3. Chapitre 2: Rapprochement Forcé

**Bonjour, désolée de mon retard, circonstances inéluctables.**

**Je vous poste enfin la version définitive que ma merveilleuse bêta a corrigée malgré ses nombreux examens. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le chapitre suivant est presque terminé...**

**Bref, je vous laisse et je me mets à la rédaction détaillée du troisième chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre dédicacé à Choupi, qui nous a fait un merveilleux travail de design sur le forum en l'habillant aux couleurs de la Saint Valentin.**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapitre 2 Rapprochement forcé_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

Albus Dumbledore réfléchissait, faisant les cent pas dans son bureau.

Ce n'était pas possible qu'un homme puisse frapper un enfant aussi adorable que Harry avec une telle intensité et une telle envie de le détruire seulement parce qu'il s'agissait d'un sorcier. Il y avait forcément plus que cela !

Il décida d'aller interroger le prévenu lui-même le lendemain, malgré les injonctions formelles de Fudge selon lesquelles il n'avait aucun droit de s'approcher de près ou de loin de Harry ou de sa famille moldue. Il ne l'affichait pas, mais cette mesure l'agaçait particulièrement. Il avait l'impression que l'homme en vert manigançait quelque chose de dangereux. Quelque chose qui le discréditerait définitivement afin de prendre le contrôle total de la communauté sorcière. Mais il n'avait jamais pu lire les pensées du Ministre. Ce dernier était un bon occlumens.

Au besoin, il utiliserait la légilimencie sur Vernon pour avoir toutes ces informations… il avait commis suffisamment d'erreurs avec Harry Potter. Il était temps que tout soit comme ça aurait dû l'être. Après tout, Sirius était le tuteur légitime de Harry, même si, pour le moment, il ne pouvait pas le revendiquer officiellement.

Le directeur de Poudlard espérait réellement que Severus et Harry finiraient par s'entendre et s'apprécier mutuellement. Après tout, Severus était certes un homme hanté par son passé puisqu'il avait vécu assez d'horreurs dans son enfance. Mais cette particularité faisait de lui la personne la mieux placée pour comprendre ce que ressentait l'adolescent. Pourvu qu'il ne prenne par en compte la parenté de cet enfant, sinon ce serait pire qu'avant…

Harry et Severus avaient tous deux un passé commun. Et s'ils parvenaient à former une famille, chacun pourrait penser les blessures de l'autre, tout irait pour le mieux. Certes, son instinct de personne âgée était en alerte, mais il avait tellement envie d'y croire. Après tout, Harry avait tous les avantages de son côté : il était un jeune homme poli et respectueux, et surtout, il était le fils de Lily Evans Potter. Rien au monde ne pouvait lui enlever cette filiation. Il savait que Harry serait en sécurité avec Severus et il espérait que ce dernier saurait saisir la chance d'élever le fils de sa meilleure amie et amour d'enfance.

Il soupira et se remit à marcher. Il était perdu sans ses pensées, s'en voulant de n'avoir pas pensé plus tôt à faire adopter Harry par un sorcier membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, mais il ne pouvait plus rien. De toute façon, il était maintenant pieds et poings liés, puisqu'il ne faisait plus partie du Magenmagot. Encore une manœuvre de Fudge pour l'isoler le plus possible.

Voir son petit protégé dans cet état, d'autant plus à cause d'un homme dépourvu de pouvoirs magiques écœurait Albus plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. L'enfant le plus poli, le plus désintéressé, le plus agréable et simple à vivre qu'il connaissait avait été battu parce que son pouvoir magique se développait et il n'arrivait pas à canaliser ses mauvais pressentiments… Quelque chose allait arriver, mais il ne savait pas quoi, ce qui l'agaçait particulièrement en ce moment. Et Merlin seul savait à quel point il n'avait pas du tout besoin de ça en ce moment.

Entre Voldemort qui cachait son retour, le ministère qui était sur son dos et celui de Harry, cette chose rose hideuse qui s'amusait à faire passer décret sur décret dans son école, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête pour assurer le bien-être de ses élèves. Maintenant, un ministre qui décide, comme par hasard, d'octroyer la garde de Harry à Severus ou Lucius… Comme s'il ne voyait pas clair dans le rôle joué par Voldemort dans cette prise de décision… Le mage noir contrôlait toute la politique du ministre. Et son but était la mort de son pire ennemi, l'enfant qui l'avait réduit presque à néant 14 ans plus tôt, Harry Potter. Il devait s'assurer que l'adolescent irait bien. Et ce, le plus vite possible. Aussi, il convoqua Severus dans son bureau. Et ce dernier arriva assez rapidement.

Le vieux directeur regarda son employé, celui qu'il estimait quasiment comme un fils. Silencieusement, il invita l'homme en noir à s'asseoir. Et essaya de rassembler ses esprits pendant quelques secondes.

Bien entendu, Severus, en bon Serpentard toujours irrité par la bienveillance de son patron à son égard, évitait de se retrouver en tête à tête avec Albus. Car oui, ce dernier, bien que semblant inoffensif, avait le plus grand pouvoir de persuasion utilisé par un humain. S'il s'appliquait réellement, il pourrait convaincre Bellatrix Lestrange de faire du bénévolat dans un orphelinat moldu.

La voix irritée du maître de potions s'éleva dans le bureau directorial.

« Quelle est la raison de cette convocation, Albus ? »

Apparemment, Severus n'avait guère envie de s'entretenir avec lui aujourd'hui…

**_« Voyons Severus, vous êtes encore irrité parce que je vous ai demandé de prendre ce que Monsieur le Ministre vous offrait ? »_**

Severus eut une réaction totalement en adéquation avec son rang de professeur adulte, froid et calme : il grogna.

Et Albus émit un petit rire discret. Il ne manquait plus qu'il ne braque définitivement son ancien élève…

**_« Voyons, Severus… Comme si vous n'étiez pas content de prendre soin de l'enfant de Lily. Vous l'avez toujours protégé, quoi de mieux pour vous d'être responsable de ses faits et gestes ! Il vous sera plus facile ainsi d'assurer sa sécurité… »_**

Severus lui jeta un regard noir.

**_« Dites-moi, Albus, quel _**_avantage** pourrais-je récolter de cette situation, alors que je vais avoir la garde de la diabolique progéniture de ce maudit James Potter ? Même si l'on m'offrait toutes les richesses de toutes les familles de sang pur, ce ne serait toujours pas assez en compensation ! »**_

Le vieux grigou le regarda avec ses yeux qui pétillaient encore plus que les feux d'artifice de la Saint Patrick en Irlande. Que Merlin l'aide… Il sentait venir des ennuis gros comme des dragons. Dès qu'Albus avait cette lueur particulière dans les yeux, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le choix.

**_« L'avantage, mon cher Severus, c'est que vous aurez la garde du fils unique de Lily. Et il me semble que ça vaut tous les Gallions du monde… »_**

Severus soupira imperceptiblement. Il avait perdu. Le vieux bouc avait gagné encore une fois. De toute façon, s'il essayait de protester encore, son patron lui demanderait de se remémorer sa promesse _« J'ai pris le mauvais chemin, mais j'aimerais vous aider à le vaincre. Je promets de faire tout mon possible pour cette mission… »_ A l'époque, il était jeune, naïf et plein d'espoir. Plus maintenant… Mais une parole donnée ne pouvait être reprise.

**_« Vous avez promis, à l'infirmerie, que vous n'interférerez pas dans son éducation. Je vous demande de respecter votre parole. »_**

Et Severus sortit du bureau directorial. Albus se tourna vers son Phénix, et échangea avec ce dernier un regard contrarié. Ce serait plus difficile que prévu, mais Severus ne ferait jamais de mal à l'enfant de Lily Evans Potter, il en était fermement persuadé.

* * *

**_« Je vais parler, et vous allez vous taire Potter, et surtout, faire preuve d'une intelligence hors du commun et m'écoutant attentivement sans m'interrompre et en mémorisant tout ce que je vais vous dire… Pas la peine de prendre cet air de strangulot hors de l'eau… Vous allez m'obéir et… »_**

Harry regarda le professeur devant lui, qui portait sur lui un regard des plus dégoutés. Le Maître de Potions semblait réellement répugné à l'idée de discuter avec lui. Son ton était sec, cassant et surtout, légèrement méprisant.

En entendant cette voix sèche et menaçante, Harry se mit à trembler fortement, réaction totalement prévisible après ce qui lui était arrivé.

S'il n'en faisait plus grand cas dans le monde moldu, habitué à servir de bête de somme et de souffre douleur à sa famille maternelle, personne ne l'avait physiquement menacé dans le monde sorcier, exception faite de Voldemort. Mais en même temps, Tom ne voulait pas le frapper ; aux dernières nouvelles, il voulait juste le tuer et annihiler définitivement la menace qu'il représentait.

Le petit brun aux yeux verts se recroquevilla, autant qu'il put le faire dans son lit, cherchant à disparaître sous les couvertures, se disant qu'ainsi, l'homme menaçant devant lui ne le frapperait pas. Mais il était si difficile de se protéger d'un ancien mangemort qui vous haïssait de tout son être…

Le professeur eut la surprise de voir la peur se peindre dans le regard de l'adolescent. Cela lui remémora des souvenirs pénibles. Mais il ne voulait pas montrer au gamin qu'il le comprenait, aussi, il décida de faire ce qu'il faisait le mieux : provoquer le ressentiment de son interlocuteur en l'agressant verbalement.

**_ « Monsieur Potter, arrêtez d'essayer vainement de m'échapper, vous n'irez pas loin dans cet état. Je n'ai aucun intérêt à passer ma colère sur votre ridicule petite personne, bien que ce ne soit pas l'envie qui me manque. Je suis ici pour discuter des règles en usage dans ma maison» _**

Harry n'en fut pas soulagé pour autant. Cet homme le haïssait de tout son être, et il n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi. Il soupira imperceptiblement, soulagé. _'On dirait que la correction ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui…'_ pensa-t-il. Au moins, il avait gagné un peu de répit…

**_« Bien, les règles sont très simples à retenir, normalement, un cornichon avec un seul neurone tel que vous devrait les avoir mémorisés pendant qu'on les lui énonce. Premièrement, interdiction formelle de sortir dans mon autorisation. Deuxièmement, interdiction de fouiller dans mes affaires. Troisièmement, vous habiterez chez moi, endroit que vous n'avez pas à considérer comme étant votre maison. Je ne fais que rendre service à la communauté sorcière, puisque apparemment, personne ne veut vous accueillir chez lui. Après tout, qui voudrait d'un menteur patenté ? »_**

Le brun aux yeux verts le regarda, soufflé par la cruauté de ses dires. L'homme semblait le haïr encore plus qu'avant.

Intérieurement, Severus souriait. Voir la réaction de Potter junior était un véritable cadeau. Il bâillonna la petite voix qui lui demandait de ne pas abuser de la situation et attendit que son interlocuteur réagisse enfin.

**_- Vous n'étiez pas obligé d'accepter la proposition du ministre…_**

**_- Ah vraiment ? Vous croyez ça, Potter ?_**

**_- Si vous y avez été contraint, cela explique tout. Vous me haïssez depuis que vous m'avez vu, je suis sûr que vous êtes ravi d'avoir la possibilité de faire de ma vie un véritable enfer…_**

Severus, furieux, ne se gêna pas et fit valoir son avis à l'adolescent immobilisé. Sa voix fut basse et il employa un ton très incisif, mais ne se rendit pas compte qu'il haussait la voix au fur et à mesure, allant jusqu'à hurler à la fin de sa phrase.

**_« Vous êtes un être abject, Potter. Je vous accueille dans mon foyer, je vous donne une nouvelle famille, et vous avez le culot de m'insulter ?! »_**

Malgré sa peur, Harry sentit son instinct de Gryffondor casse cou reprendre le dessus. Il avait pour principal défaut la caractéristique de ne pas réfléchir avant d'agir, étant soumis à ses émotions. Aussi, il coupa la parole à son professeur :

**_« Je n'ai pas une grande expérience en la matière, mais votre notion de l'accueil et de la famille est bien trop particulière pour moi… Et puis, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurai besoin d'une famille, j'en ai déjà une… _**

**_-Une famille ? Ces misérables qui vous ont frappé de la sorte ?_**

**_-Je parlais de la famille Weasley. »_**

Difficile de répondre à cette provocation éhontée qui l'avait littéralement soufflé. Molly Weasley accueillerait un mangemort si elle pouvait lui donner une nouvelle famille. Cette femme représentait la mère idéale pour tout sorcier. Elle et sa famille étaient pauvres, mais ils s'en sortaient tout de même avec une grande dose d'amour et de vêtements de seconde main.

Le chef de la maison Serpentard regarda son actuel élève et futur « fils » avec un dégout non dissimulé. Il aurait préféré adopter Longdubat plutôt que Potter. Voire même, être le tuteur de cette insupportable Miss je sais tout qui ne pouvait jamais s'arrêter d'étaler ses connaissances même si on lui demandait de se taire… Il refusait réellement de voir le gamin tel qu'il était, gisant sur son lit, piteusement recouvert de plâtres et de bandages divers. Cette situation lui remémorait trop son passé, et il n'acceptait pas le fait que Potter fils affiche aussi ostensiblement les conséquences de sa désobéissance envers sa famille, sans pour autant en éprouver la moindre gêne. Il refusa d'écouter à nouveau la voix de la raison qui lui disait que l'adolescent n'avait pas eu le choix et qu'il était dans un état critique quand on l'avait emmené à l'infirmerie. Et, bien évidement, lorsque sa conscience lui dit que Harry n'avait certainement pas mérité d'être battu de la sorte, il la musela.

La vie à deux n'aurait rien de simple. Le poids de cette décision pesait déjà lourdement sur ses frêles épaules. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête d'accepter cet ordre muet de Dumbledore ?

Bon, il n'en avait que pour deux ans de calvaire, c'était déjà ça de gagné… Mais deux ans en enfer, c'était cher payé pour sa rédemption…

Merlin et Morgane avaient décidé de faire de sa vie un carnaval de malheurs et ce, depuis son enfance.

* * *

Harry essaya de se calmer. L'homme l'avait réellement irrité, et il ressentait actuellement un début de migraine qui se profilait. Malgré l'assurance qu'il ne lui ferait rien, le jeune homme avait les mains moites, des sueurs froides et des palpitations. Il avait besoin de se reposer, et s'il était préoccupé par son devenir, il sentait que ses nuits seraient encore plus courtes et agitées.

Il décida de parcourir le livre que lui avait laissé Dumbledore concernant les héritages magiques.

_L'héritage magique basique :_

_Tout jeune sorcier ne bénéficie que d'une partie de sa magie durant son enfance et son adolescence. Grâce à la Génétimagie, science récente étudiant les gènes responsables de l'expression de la magie, nous avons pu constater qu'elle est obligatoirement bloquée à la naissance. Seule une petite partie circule dans le corps de l'enfant. Et cette partie non scellée grandit également avec lui, ce qui explique les accidents magiques, ces manifestations de magie juvéniles que nous avons tous pu constater._

_Si les premiers scellés s'en vont sans qu'on ne s'en aperçoive vers les 11 ans de l'enfant, le dernier sceau, lui, ne cède que lors de la majorité de l'adolescent. _

_Ce processus ne se fait pas sans douleur. Le sujet acquiert en effet le tiers de son pouvoir magique au même moment. Ce processus se manifeste par une fièvre plus ou moins prononcée, des tremblements, des évanouissements et des vertiges. Et, en général, le jeune sorcier ressent l'appel de sa magie. A l'heure exacte de sa naissance, sa magie va se manifester par une aura colorée, et il lévitera pendant une durée variable, entre 24 et 55 heures._

_Il est recommandé au jeune sorcier à peine majeur de rester alité pendant au moins trois jours après l'acquisition de la totalité de sa magie,le temps que son corps s'habitue à ces nouveaux paramètres. Quelques cas exceptionnels ont toutefois été recensés…_

Harry ne put lire plus longtemps. Madame Pomfresh venait d'entrer dans la chambre : c'était l'heure des soins et du déjeuner.

* * *

Severus fulminait dans ses appartements. La seconde chambre de son logement de fonction, réservée à la base à son filleul, allait être la nouvelle demeure du survivant. Ce qui le gênait n'était pas tant le fait que son filleul n'ait plus de chambre, mais juste de faire face à la déception de ce dernier. Non, il n'était pas un « parrain gâteau » mais il aimait beaucoup la compagnie de Draco qui était très intelligent pour son âge. En fait, le simple fait d'aménager la chambre pour accueillir sa nouvelle charge le mettait hors de lui. Il ne voulait pas que celui-ci se croie en royaume conquis. Et il espérait réellement que son filleul comprenne qu'il ne privilégiait pas le petit prétentieux qu'il avait été contraint d'adopter. Non seulement il usurpait la gloire d'une autre personne, mais en plus, non content d'être déjà le centre des ragots du monde sorcier, il s'appropriait la place de Draco. Hors de question qu'il utilise les meubles luxueux estampillés du blason des Malfoy !

Tous les meubles furent réduits et placés dans une boite à chaussure. Draco allait devoir les récupérer et son parrain espérait réellement que le jeune blond ne lui en voudrait pas. Cette idée venant de Lucius en personne, il savait que ce dernier ne s'offusquerait pas, voulant depuis deux ans que Draco renonce à son refuge aménagé rien que pour lui dans ses appartements et soit plus indépendant.

Severus retira par la suite le sort d'agrandissement de la chambre, et cette dernière retrouva ses dimensions originelles : 2,20 m de hauteur, et 9 m² de surface. Il estimait que c'était trop pour un morveux aussi désagréable. Il prit divers objets qu'il n'utilisait plus et les métamorphosa en meubles : un lit d'une place, un bureau, une chaise, des étagères pour les livres du sale gosse, bien qu'il doutait que le Gryffondor sache lire et une armoire minimaliste. Après tout, Potter aimait tellement se faire remarquer qu'il mettait des vêtements trop larges pour lui et de très mauvaise qualité surtout, histoire de faire pitié aux autres. Ses maigres possessions ne devaient pas nécessiter trop de place. Sans doute qu'avec tout l'argent de son héritage, il estimait n'avoir pas de quoi se vêtir correctement. La mode moldue était tellement compliquée qu'il se dit qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un style particulier. Il y avait bien un acteur moldu qui jouait dans des films muets avec un chapeau melon, un pantalon quatre fois trop grand pour lui et des chaussures immenses…

L'ameublement était simple et minimaliste. Il y rajouta tout de même une table de chevet. Le gamin serait capable de crier au scandale s'il n'en avait pas et pourrait le lui reprocher si ses lunettes se cassaient. Et puis, il lui fallait bien un autel afin d'afficher des photos de son arrogante personne.

Inutile de dire que Severus avait une opinion bien arrêtée sur l'égo surdimensionné de sa future charge. Oui, il voyait bien Harry uniquement comme un poids et pas en tant qu'enfant à guider sur le chemin de la vie. Il était persuadé que le jeune homme aimait tout faire pour l'énerver et lui rendre la vie encore plus difficile. Là-haut, Potter sénior devait bien s'amuser, se disant qu'il le persécuterait jusqu'à ce qu'il meure.

Quelque part, il était bien content que le ministère ne déclare pas le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sinon, la société sorcière l'implorerait de la protéger. Etaient-ils donc tous si incapables de se défendre par eux-mêmes qu'ils comptaient sur un morveux à peine pubère adorant l'image de l'enfant en lui demandant de les protéger ? Le monde sorcier tombait bien bas s'il fallait réellement compter sur une raclure telle qu'un Potter comme héros.

* * *

Poppy Pomfresh regarda son patient dormir, les deux jambes plâtrées surélevées. Ils pourraient dès le lendemain commencer le traitement pour ressouder les os.

Tout de même, pour avoir battu un enfant comme ça, cet homme méritait d'être condamné au baiser du détraqueur. Harry était passé tout près de la mort.

La loi sorcière n'interdisait pas les châtiments corporels sur les enfants, quelle qu'en soit leur nature. Elle sévissait seulement en cas de tentative de meurtre avérée ou en cas d'utilisation d'impardonnables. Mais la dernière condition était valable pour toute la population. Depuis la fin de la première guerre contre Voldemort, Millicent Bagnold, la ministre qui précédait l'incapable actuel avait fait voter une motion élevant l'endoloris, l'avada kedavra et l'imperium au rang de sorts impardonnables. **(1)** Même si la personne avait lancé l'imperium pour sauver la vie de quelqu'un par exemple, en l'empêchant de sauter d'une falaise, alors elle était condamnée au baiser du détraqueur.

Pompom regrettait réellement que les bonnes mesures n'aient pas été prises et que la société soit autant gangrénée par une telle cupidité et une telle incompétence, parfaitement illustrée par l'actuel représentant de la société sorcière, le caramel mou et flasque qui servait de ministre.

Si jamais elle était, par le plus pur des hasards, en présence de Dursley, elle le hacherait menu avant de le donner à manger à l'acromantula qui servait d'amie à Hagrid. Après tout, le sort de découpe n'était pas un impardonnable lui…

Mais franchement, quelle idée de ne pas faire de lois protégeant les enfants sorciers ? Ces derniers, représentant le devenir de la société, étaient ceux à protéger et à former à tout prix. Elle n'avait pas eu de chance et son enfant était mort. Et ceux qui avaient des enfants les maltraitaient sans pour autant risquer quoi que ce soit.

Ils étaient beaux les sorciers de sang pur qui critiquaient les moldus de façon éhontée, alors que ces derniers avaient tout un système de lois et tout un dispositif visant à la protection de l'enfance.

Et pourtant, personne n'avait dénoncé les Dursley avant aujourd'hui. Et elle voulait savoir pourquoi.

Maintenant, elle espérait fortement que Severus saurait se reconnaître en ce garçon déjà bien éprouvé par la vie, qu'il accepterait de lui rendre cette confiance qu'il avait perdue.

Elle décida d'aller voir son patron. Albus aurait peut-être une idée de la raison pour laquelle les moldus n'avaient rien vu.

* * *

Harry regarda, incrédule, les pages de son livre sans les lire. Il était exaspéré par la nouvelle. Il réalisait qu'il était encore différent. Par Merlin ! Pourquoi lui ? Il ne voulait qu'être normal ! Avoir ses deux parents, une petite sœur, un chien, un chat ainsi que Rémus et Sirius autour de lui ! Pourquoi, par l'Enfer, était-il si anormal ?

Il soupira et relut le passage qui l'avant tant choqué. Selon le livre, la dernière personne recensée comme ayant eu un héritage magique anormal, c'était lui, Harry Potter, et c'était le jour de la mort de ses parents.

D'après ce qu'il comprit, sa magie s'était entièrement libérée pour le protéger, mais qu'elle s'était de nouveau bloquée, comme si elle avait eu conscience qu'elle causerait la mort de son porteur si elle était restée en activité.

Dans le pire des cas, la magie intervenait avant le 16ème anniversaire de son porteur, avant de se libérer par petits coups. Ayant beaucoup de pouvoirs magiques, et s'en étant beaucoup servi, son corps avait décidé de l'aider un peu, en avançant cet héritage. En clair, il aurait un sceau qui se libèrerait avant son anniversaire, puis un autre le jour de son anniversaire. Et ce serait la même chose pour ses 17 ans.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement être un moldu ? Il n'aurait sans doute pas eu autant de problèmes !

* * *

Pétunia Evans Dursley regrettait que son mari soit en prison. Mais ce dernier avait franchi la ligne encore une fois. Certes, elle n'aimait pas Harry, et elle détestait ses pouvoirs magiques, mais, quand on regardait bien, il était le fils unique de sa sœur malheureusement décédée, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il meure. Enfin, elle ne voulait pas qu'il meure alors qu'il était à la charge de la petite famille. Et puis, que diraient les voisins ?

Une enquête avait été ouverte. Et les services sociaux étaient venus l'interroger. Elle avait nié avoir participé aux maltraitances, mais son fils avait gâché tous ses efforts. Il avait avoué qu'elle cautionnait tout ce que son mari avait fait subir à l'enfant, allant même jusqu'à suggérer des punitions diverses et variées pour l'orphelin. Bon, d'accord, ils avaient longuement interrogé son fils. Et ce dernier avait laissé échapper des informations compromettantes. Aussi, il avait été obligé de dire la vérité. Mais elle lui en voulait quand même.

Le voisinage avait dit qu'il était souvent puni car il faisait partie d'une bande qui s'attaquait aux enfants et l'agent de police, qui avait demandé des précisions aux voisins, avait compris que les habitants du 4, privet drive, étaient des manipulateurs. Heureusement, le service dans lequel il travaillait concernait les enfants sorciers et l'agent en question avait un frère qui travaillait au ministère de la magie. En effet, le premier ministre du monde moldu et le ministre sorcier avaient mis en place un dispositif assez ingénieux dans les années 50. Leur service spécial n'agissait que lorsque les affaires concernaient, de près ou de loin, un enfant sorcier. Il fallait trouver des explications simples et logiques pour que les moldus ne se doutent de rien, afin de protéger les sorciers et éviter une nouvelle chasse aux sorcières aussi sanglante que les précédentes.

Autant dire que la dernière famille du survivant n'avait plus aucune chance, mais elle ne le savait pas encore.

Pétunia regardait avec rage la maudite policière devant elle, qui lui redemandait des précisions. Non, la rage n'était pas destinée à la policière, mais à son mari qui s'était lâchement condamné lui-même à la mort. Elle ne serait pas inquiétée, quoi qu'il advienne, même si elle devenait parjure devant Dieu lors de son procès. Aussi, son cerveau fertile mit en place un plan afin de se débarrasser de la menace avant que celle-ci ne se précise.

**_« Vous êtes sure que mon mari est en prison ? »_**

La voix de Pétunia était tremblante, marquant son effroi manifeste. Elle s'assit sur le canapé, comme soulagée par affirmation de la policière qui l'interrogeait. Et elle décida de se confier.

**_« Mon mari me frappait avant l'arrivée de Harry dans notre famille. »_**

Devant le regard choqué de la jeune brune en face d'elle, elle continua, affectée par ce qu'elle allait raconter, mais montrant extérieurement un soulagement ostentatoire.

**_« Vernon en a beaucoup voulu à mon père. Il voulait épouser ma jeune sœur, Lily. Mais Lily, était une fille spéciale, qui était déjà engagée avec un autre homme, et mon père refusait ses fiançailles tant que les miennes n'avaient pas été prononcées. Malgré sa colère, Vernon accepta de se lier à moi. Lily était dans un internat toute l'année scolaire, et moi, j'étais dans le collège du quartier, n'ayant pas les mêmes capacités que ma sœur. Et puis, la date de mon mariage est arrivée, et ma sœur était là avec son fiancé. Et celui qui allait être mon mari a décidé de se donner en spectacle le jour de notre mariage. Après la cérémonie, il m'a frappée, mais il s'est excusé, disant qu'il s'agissait du stress… »_**

La policière la regarda, compatissante. Pétunia jubilait intérieurement. Elle était si crédule…

**_« Harry était le fils de celle qui avait volé le cœur de mon mari. Quand il a commencé à s'en prendre à lui, il m'a laissée tranquille. Forcément, je n'ai rien dit, il avait même réussi à me casser un bras… » _**

Une heure et demie après, l'entretien cessa enfin. Pétunia pensa qu'elle était tirée d'affaire. Dudley, lui, regarda sa mère, dégoûté. Oui, il avait tout entendu. Et non, jamais son précieux papa n'aurait fait ça à sa maman. Mais sa maman avait toujours veillé sur lui, alors, avant de dénoncer le mensonge éhonté de sa mère, il décida d'exiger des explications.

* * *

Severus regardait la chose couchée dans le lit de l'infirmerie. Cette pâle imitation d'enfant à la tête mal coiffée était une maladie, conséquence du virus James Potter.

Oui, Potter fils n'était pas responsable de la bêtise de son père, mais alors, pourquoi en singeait-il l'attitude alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais connu ?

Harry Potter et ses deux âmes damnées s'en prenaient systématiquement à son filleul, marchant dans Poudlard comme s'ils étaient chez eux, tellement hypocrites qu'ils arrivaient à soudoyer tous les professeurs de l'école, à deux exceptions près : Ombrage et lui-même. En même temps, Ombrage personnifiait la main-basse de Fudge sur l'école de sorciers et Albus était pratiquement sur la sellette. Il allait devoir faire un effort et dresser ce pitoyable semblant d'être humain afin qu'il ne soit pas une honte pour son nom.

Severus s'agaça rapidement. Le veracrasse était plongé dans un livre. Mais depuis quand cet olibrius savait-il lire ? Il toussota afin de faire remarquer sa présence, mais Harry ne fit pas attention à lui.

Le professeur de potions comprit alors pourquoi Fudge avait cédé à la colère. Mais, comme la dragonne gardienne de l'infirmerie n'était pas loin, il n'agressa pas physiquement sa future damnation personnelle. Merlin lui en voulait réellement. Mais qu'avait-il fait dans une vie antérieure pour mériter tant de malheurs ?

**_« Potter ! »_**

Harry sursauta et laissa tomber son livre qu'il ne pouvait lire qu'avec une seule main. Ce dernier termina sa course par terre et le bruit lui rappela le jour où son oncle lui avait donné des coups avec le gros livre de cuisine de sa tante. Il sursauta et tenta de se recroqueviller pour au moins sauver sa tête de la fureur de Severus…

**_ « Le faites-vous exprès, Potter ? Je vous ai dit que je ne vous battrai pas. Chercheriez-vous à m'insulter en le prétendant, ou bien à me pousser à passer à l'acte, afin que vous puissiez vous morfondre sur votre sort ? »_**

Harry lui jeta un regard surpris. Mais la voix de son professeur, aussi méprisante que celle de son oncle, lui faisait réellement peur. Il savait que l'adulte ne l'aimait pas. Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il le haïrait à ce point. Il sentait dans sa voix, dans sa posture, dans son regard, le dégout manifeste qu'il éprouvait envers lui. Mais personne ne lui disait pourquoi. Peut-être que, bébé, il lui avait craché de la bouillie en plein sur sa robe ? Madame Pomfresh lui avait expliqué, lors de l'année précédente, que sa naissance avait eu lieu au sein même de l'école.

Harry de détendit de façon imperceptible.

**_« Vu que je suis obligé de vous expliquer ce qu'il va se passer, je vous prierai de ne pas m'interrompre, sans quoi malade ou pas, vous serez puni. Vous serez bientôt mon fils aux yeux de la loi_**, cracha-t-il, visiblement écœuré. **_J'ose espérer que vous vous montrerez digne de cet honneur qui va vous être accordé et que vous saurez exprimer votre contentement en rapportant des résultats scolaires satisfaisants. De toute façon, je saurai tous vos résultats, n'en doutez pas un seul instant. Je n'accepterai pas de note inférieure à Effort Exceptionnel dans toutes les matières. Et pour mes cours, j'exige que vous n'aillez que des Optimal. Il est hors de question que vous me déshonoriez !_** **_Pour ce qui est de votre comportement en dehors des cours, j'attends un comportement exemplaire. Aucune bagarre, aucune provocation envers les élèves des autres maisons. Et je vous interdis formellement de vous promener après le couvre feu. De toute façon, vu que vous êtes interdit de Quidditch, je ne pense pas que j'ai besoin de vous dire que vous n'avez pas à pratiquer en dehors de vos entrainements. Vous passerez votre temps libre à travailler vos cours, afin d'avoir la meilleur moyenne possible. J'ai bien conscience que vous ne pourrez pas égaler ou dépasser Monsieur Malfoy et votre amie Miss-je-sais-tout vu que je ne doute pas un instant du manque de performance de votre cerveau… »_**

L'adulte s'arrêta brusquement puis, d'un ton brusque, il lui dit :

**_« Des questions ? »_**

Harry Mais qu'avait-il fait pour que le professeur le haïsse autant ?

**_-Je ne provoque personne, professeur. Je ne cherche pas les ennuis, ce sont eux qui me trouvent. Concernant les notes, je ferai mon possible. Mais n'espérez pas qu'Ombrage m'accorde une seule bonne note, elle me hait parce que j'ai révélé que Voldemort est de retour… _**

**_-Ne prononcez pas son nom_**, hurla le père enragé. En effet, il était malvenu de prononcer le nom du Lord à côté de ceux qui portaient la marque. Même si Severus était un espion, il ressentait à chaque fois un pic de douleur à son bras quand une personne disait ce nom.

**_- La peur d'un nom ne fait que renforcer la peur de la chose elle-même. Concernant mon temps libre, je suppose que je serai le moins possible chez vous. Donc, vous ne serez pas tout le temps là pour voir ce que je ferai… »_**

Severus eut le sourire le plus sadique qu'Harry n'ait jamais vu.

**_« Concernant cela… Lorsque vous serez rétabli, vous changerez de maison. Un Snape n'élèvera jamais un Gryffondor, c'est contre nature. »_**

Harry était choqué à l'heure actuelle. Changement de maison ? Brusquement, la colère envahit l'adolescent. Non, il n'avait plus peur, et de toute façon, avec Madame Pomfresh dans son bureau à côté et le professeur Dumbledore, il était certain que Snape ne le frapperait pas.

**_« Mais… VOUS ÊTES MALADE ? Jamais je ne changerai de maison pour aller dans celle de Voldemort ! Moi à Serpentard ? Vous voulez que Malfoy et ses sbires me tuent ou quoi ? Vous désirez tant que ça ma mort ? Vous n'aviez qu'à refuser ma garde espèce de profiteur! Et puis, à titre d'information, je me suis élevé tout seul et il est hors de question que cela change ! Vous n'avez aucun droit sur moi, quoiqu'en dise le Ministre. Et si vous voulez que je fasse de votre vie un enfer, allez-y, changez-moi de maison… Comme si c'était faisable !!! » _**

Severus arborait un rictus haineux. Heureusement que Pomfresh n'entendait rien, sinon, elle serait déjà intervenue.

**_« J'ose espérer, pour votre bien, que c'est la dernière fois que vous me parlez ainsi et que vous me menacez. J'attends avec impatience la fin de la semaine prochaine pour que vous puissiez mesurer les conséquences de vos insultes sur ma personne. Selon le ministre, je serai votre père, ce qui signifie que, excepté le droit de mort, j'aurai tout droit sur vous. A moins que vous n'aimiez réellement vous faire punir toute la journée, je vous conseille vivement de ne plus jamais m'insulter ni hurler lorsque vous vous adresserez à moi. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »_**

La voix du sorcier était coupante, basse et reflétait réellement sa colère. Il fallait qu'il se calme, sinon, il risquait de frapper l'enfant devant lui. Or, sa mission était de protéger le fils de Lily, et si l'infirmière témoignait en sa défaveur, Potter se retrouverait en moins de deux entre les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et plus rien ne pourrait empêcher sa prise de pouvoir.

Il jeta un regard peu amène à l'adolescent.

**_« Je vous conseille vivement de réfléchir à votre position actuelle et à ne surtout pas faire de vagues. Maintenant, prenez cette fichue potion et reposez-vous. Vous avez besoin de récupérer vos forces. Une fois que vous serez rétabli, vous serez attendu tous les soirs après les cours pendant une semaine pour récurer les chaudrons de vos camarades. Bonne fin de journée. »_**

Et Severus s'en alla dans un tourbillon de cape, sans attendre aucune réponse. Comme mener à bien la mission que lui avait confiée Albus s'il avait envie de tordre le cou de ce sale gamin insolent dès qu'il le voyait ?

Et dire qu'il devait en plus informer Le lord de sa trahison… Les doloris ne lui faisaient absolument pas envie, loin de là. La mort non plus d'ailleurs. Quelle était donc la décision à prendre ? Trahir définitivement le Lord ? Il n'avait en effet pas le choix. Et la missive qu'il venait de recevoir dans son bureau l'inquiétait fortement…

* * *

Pétunia regarda, satisfaite, les policiers s'éloigner de chez elle. Il ne lui restait qu'à convaincre son fils du bien fondé de ses actions. Hors de question que Vernon les entraîne dans sa déchéance. Après tout, elle l'avait bien averti qu'il ne fallait pas dépasser certaines limites, mais l'avait-il écouté ?

Seulement, elle n'avait pas vu les petits micros dissimulés dans toute la maisonnée, ni le scarabée qui se cachait entre ses rideaux.

* * *

Harry était encore sous le choc. Il avait besoin de réconfort, car il pressentait que la vie avec Snape n'allait pas être de tout repos aussi, il décida d'envoyer une lettre à ses amis et demanda donc à l'infirmière où se trouvaient ses affaires.

A l'aide de sa baguette, Harry ouvrit sa malle et prit ses deux artefacts les plus précieux, ainsi que de quoi écrire. Il s'était un peu épuisé, mais il valait mieux que personne ne sache ce qu'il envoyait à ses amis, sinon, Snape allait encore lui tomber dessus. Avec l'aide de l'infirmière, il avait réussi à faire venir sa chouette dans l'infirmerie. Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas normal qu'un oiseau soit dans un lieu de soins pour humains, mais ce n'est pas comme si Harry pouvait sortir et aller jusqu'à la volière…

Bientôt, un paquet s'envola hors de l'école par une des fenêtres de l'infirmerie, porté par Edwige et une autre chouette de l'école. Il espérait qu'Hermione les recevrait le plus rapidement possible. Il avait demandé à sa chouette de rester avec sa meilleure amie.

Il n'allait pas pouvoir supporter bien longtemps son futur tuteur. Il craignait de devenir aussi mauvais que Voldemort et de le tuer sans sommation.

Il fallait qu'il trouve la force. Une petite prière vint à son esprit.

**_« Papa, Maman, aidez-moi à ne tuer personne. Aidez-moi à le supporter, je vous en supplie… »_**

Mais seulement, les morts dorment, et ils ne se réveilleront plus jamais…

* * *

Deux jours avant la rentrée des classes, la tension entre le futur père et le futur fils était à son comble. Leur relation n'avait pas avancé d'un iota. Au contraire, le fossé qui les séparait s'était encore creusé. Harry savait que ça n'allait pas marcher, et il se demanda s'il n'était pas préférable qu'il soit livré à Lucius Malfoy plutôt qu'être sous le joug de Snape. Il avait beau penser à cette situation sous tous les angles, il savait que Snape serait infect avec lui. Et leur dernière conversation lui donna raison.

**_« Demain, le Ministre vient procéder à l'adoption définitive. Un Langue de Plomb et un auror l'accompagneront. Ce soir, vous déménagez dans votre nouvelle chambre dans mes appartements. »_**

Et, sans tenir compte de l'avis de l'adolescent, il fit léviter la malle de l'adolescent jusqu'à ses appartements, situés au fin fond des cachots.

Il revint le soir avec une sorte de chaise moldue pourvue de roues et installa l'enfant, le menant délicatement dans ses appartements, vers la chambre petite et peu accueillante.

Cette nuit la, Harry ne put fermer les yeux. Cette nuit la, Severus pensa à Lily Evans, se demandant s'il saurait prendre son de son fils et le protéger. Cette nuit la, Albus finalisa son plan afin de pénétrer dans les geôles du Ministère. Cette nuit la, Pompom s'endormit enfin d'un sommeil réparateur. Ces deux semaines d'inquiétude à propos de son patient l'avaient éreintée. Cette nuit la, Sir Nicholas et le Baron Sanglant discutèrent sans s'agresser, ce qui était fort rare, à propos de la nouvelle pour le moins surprenante. Le fils de James Potter serait adopté par le pire ennemi de son père…

**1** : complètement inventé par moi, mais en même temps, Lucius Malfoy s'en est tiré en disant qu'il avait été contraint par l'Imperium à servir Voldemort. Aussi, je me suis dit que Voldemort étant vu comme l'un des mages noirs les plus sanguinaires de l'histoire sorcière, alors il fallait prendre des mesures essentielles… Mais j'avoue que les sorciers s'y sont réellement mal pris… aussi, ce n'est qu'en fin 1981, dans mon histoire, que les impardonnables le sont devenus réellement.


	4. Chapter 3: Adoption Forcée

**Je suis en retard... mes plus plates excuses...**

**Pour commencer, je tiens à remercier ma bêta qui est débordée en ce moment pour sa correction très complète à mon sens, Madame Casse-Pieds et Dobbymcl pour leur travail sur l'article de journal.  
**

**Je dédicace ce chapitre à Lunécume qui m'a proposé l'incantation en latin ainsi que sa traduction. Sans cette partie, je pense que le chapitre n'aurait pas été le même…**

**Petite note à l'attention des lecteurs. Quand je suis en retard sur ma publication, je laisse sur le forum quelques petits spoilers sur le chapitre en cours d'écriture... vous n'avez pas besoin d'être membres pour les voir... Lien du forum dans mon profil...  
**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapitre 3 : Adoption Forcée.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

La famille Weasley se sentait coupable de n'avoir pu convaincre Harry de venir avec eux en vacances. Certes, ils étaient allés en vacances chez l'ancien camarade de classe de leur père en Inde, et ils avaient essayé de convaincre le sauveur de venir avec eux. Seulement, le jeune homme était réellement borné et avait refusé, leur disant qu'il s'agissait d'un moment en famille. Molly et les autres n'avaient pas pu le convaincre qu'il faisait partie de la famille.

Maintenant, elle se sentait affreusement coupable car l'édition spéciale de la Gazette des Sorciers en Inde relatait l'arrestation de Vernon Dursley pour maltraitances sur la personne de Harry Potter…

_Albus Dumbledore : défenseur du monde magique ou monstre sans cœur ?_

_C'est hier soir que les nouvelles nous sont parvenues : Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard de son état, et que l'âge avancé et le début de sénilité ont conduit à une destitution de sa présidence au Magenmagot (voir notre article du 17 juillet dernier), aurait délibérément placé Harry Potter, un garçon maintenant perturbé et victime de violentes crises de folie, chez la sœur de sa mère Lily Potter à la mort de celle-ci. Jusqu'ici, rien de choquant me direz-vous. __  
__Mais lorsque l'on apprend que Pétunia Dursley, de son nom d'épouse, est une moldue connue pour sa haine de la magie, et dont celui qui fut un temps considéré comme le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, savait que le mari avait des penchants pour la violence, on ne peut que s'empêcher de se demander ce qui lui __est __pass__é__ par la tête. _

_En effet, Mr Dumbledore aurait sciemment laissé son étudiant dans un endroit où il savait pouvoir le briser, __ pour avoir la possibilité de __le manipuler impunément ensuite. C'est ici que nous nous posons la question : Albus Dumbledore, l'homme qui a vaincu Grindelwald et a été vaincu par son ambition au point d'en être rendu à diffamer notre cher ministre Cornelius Fudge, et tent__é__ de répandre la terreur dans le monde sorcier est-il toujours apte à diriger une école de sorcellerie ? Serait-il prudent de laisser nos enfants sous l'autorité de l'homme qui a failli tuer Harry Potter ? Car oui, mesdames et messieurs, l'infamie n'a été découverte que lorsque le jeune gagnant du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, suite à un règlement de comptes avec son oncle, a dû être transféré d'urgence dans l'unité de soins de Poudlard, en danger de mort __avec des __lésions irréversibles. _

_L'irréparable n'a été évité que de peu : sans l'intervention d'urgence de notre ministre, un enfant aurait trouvé la mort par la faute de ce monstre d'insensibilité et d'hypocrisie qu'est Dumbledore. Mr Fudge a insisté pour que l'enfant soit soumis a des examens plus approfondis, et c'est sans surprise qu'il a été découvert que les propos incohérents sur le retour d'un hypothétique mage noir n'étaient que le fruit de lésions cérébrales et du lavage de cerveau, que celui que le monde sorcier a longtemps considéré à tort comme un homme juste, a fait subir à Harry en profitant de son état de faiblesse. Les crises de folie auxquelles le jeune homme a également eu affaire l'année dernière semblent aussi être dues à ce traitement horrible, inhumain et tout simplement inacceptable. _

_Suite à tout ceci, Cornelius Fudge a évidemment décidé de reprendre les choses en main. Il nous a confié que, 14 ans auparavant, lors de la chute de Celui-Qui-Plongea-Le-Monde-Magique-Dans-L'horreur-Et-La-Terreur, que le ministère avait émis des réserves quant à la remise du jeune sauveur du monde sorcier à cette famille si controversée. Mais devant l'insistance d'Albus Dumbledore et l'assurance de celui-ci qu'il n'arriverait rien au jeune orphelin, il s'est finalement incliné, bien qu'il éprouvât un certain malaise face à cette décision. _

_Aujourd'hui, notre Ministre a déclaré ne plus refaire l'erreur d'accorder sa confiance à cet être inhumain et cruel et a donc choisi de confier la garde de ce pauvre jeune homme blessé par la vie et abusé de toutes les manières possibles à quelqu'un ayant les compétences__nécessaires pour s'occuper de lui. Et ce choix s'est arrêté sur Severus Snape, professeur de potions dans l'établissement contrôlé jusqu'alors exclusivement par Dumbledore. Mr Snape fut un temps inquiété par les accusations d'__appartenance à un groupe d'extrémistes se donnant le nom de «__Mangemorts__» mais ces plaintes furent retirées lorsque l'on apprit que l'homme avait été enrôlé de force de __dans __cet ordre et avait fait tout son possible pour s'en sortir par la suite. Ce professeur__ est reconnu dans son établissement comme un homme ayant le sens des responsabilités et étant à même de s'occuper d'adolescents dérangés. _

_Mais à la veille de l'adoption de Harry Potter par Mr Snape, un petit détail a attiré l'attention de Rita Skeeter, notre journaliste préférée : Severus Snape était également connu au temps où il était étudiant à Poudlard pour la haine qui l'opposait à James Potter, le père du Survivant. Une haine ayant pour racine Lily Evans, postérieurement Potter, dont les deux hommes se battaient pour gagner le cœur. L'amitié qui avait lié les jeunes Mr Snape et Evans semblait avoir été rompue quand la demoiselle a décidé de poursuivre sa vie avec James Potter, pour le meilleur et surtout le pire. C'est ici que peuvent se soulever les questions : en effet, quelles raisons pourraient pousser un homme si intègre et talentueux à accepter de bouleverser son existence en adoptant le fils de son ennemi juré ? La complicité entre Mr Snape et Mrs Potter aurait-elle survécu à ce mariage, allant jusqu'à se transformer en amour ? Serait-il possible que Harry Potter soit en fait le fils biologique de Severus Snape ? L'adoption du plus jeune par celui-ci demain servirait-elle à quelque chose ? Harry Potter ne s'appellerait-il pas en fait Harry Snape ? Ceci serait-il la raison pour laquelle le choix de notre très cher et dévoué Ministre s'est immédiatement porté sur le Maître des Potions ? _

_Les énigmes se bousculent, espérons juste que les abominables agissements de Dumbledore ne cachent pas de plus cruelles réponses… _

_Votre reporter dévouée, __  
__Rita Skeeter_

Son huitième enfant souffrait. Elle se devait d'être à ses côtés.

-Arthur. Il est arrivé quelque chose de grave. On rentre à Poudlard.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas réussi à dormir de la nuit. Il passait à côté de quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi… Oh, il trouverait. Il espérait certainement trouver ce qui le dérangeait avant l'adoption définitive.

Quand il avait interrogé le Ministre à propos du procès de Fudge, ce dernier lui avait répondu que vu qu'il était suspendu de ses fonctions d'enchanteur en chef au sein du Magenmagot, il n'avait pas à le savoir.

Le monde de la magie était réellement trop obtus, et le ministère, sans compter la justice et tout le reste, était dirigé finalement par le Ministre de la magie qui était le supérieur hiérarchique de tous les bureaucrates et de tous les petits employés du ministère. Autant dire que tout était sous le contrôle d'un incompétent notoire lui-même conseillé par le plus fidèle partisan du mage noir le plus sanguinaire depuis deux siècles.

Voldemort dirigeait le Ministère d'une main de maître et ce, au nez et à la barbe de tout le monde.

Mais qu'est ce qui se tramait réellement concernant Harry et les Dursley ?

* * *

Harry essayait vainement de dormir. La potion pour ressouder les os était réellement différente du poussos. Elle prenait plus de temps qu'une simple nuit et faisait un mal de chien. Et elle interférait dangereusement avec la potion anti-douleur qu'il prenait depuis le début de son « hospitalisation » il y a une semaine et demie.

Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, la magie n'était pas surpuissante. Il fallait du temps pour guérir les blessures, surtout quand elles touchaient plusieurs zones du corps.

Il avait demandé à avoir une potion de sommeil, histoire de ne pas souffrir trop pendant la nuit et essayer de récupérer, mais Snape lui avait craché au visage qu'il refusait d'héberger un junkie chez lui.

La potion de sommeil sans rêve, apprise en septième année, était l'une des plus dangereuses, tant de part sa conception que de part sa posologie. Actuellement, Harry en prenait une toutes les trois nuits. Sinon, s'il en prenait davantage il en deviendrait dépendant et risquait non seulement une overdose, mais également des pertes de mémoire et autres symptômes indésirables.

Harry essayait désespérément de s'occuper ou de s'endormir, mais ressentir des douleurs dues à ses os cassés, sans compter son angoisse concernant l'adoption l'avait mis sur les nerfs. Il était par conséquent incapable de s'endormir.

* * *

Severus Snape, Maître es Potions, directeur de la maison Serpentard, membre actif de l'Ordre du Phénix et espion, fulminait dans son salon, faisant les cent pas.

Il savait qu'il se comportait comme un centenaire acariâtre, mais, pour le moment, c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Il avait horreur que des gens viennent chez lui. Une seule personne trouvait grâce à ses yeux : son filleul Draco Malfoy. Ce gamin en manque d'amour paternel avait su se frayer un chemin, certes étroit et difficile, vers son cœur. Draco était l'enfant qu'il n'aurait jamais, son héritier. Bien entendu, comparé au patrimoine de la famille Malfoy, il n'avait pas grand-chose, mais ses possessions étaient tout de même très précieuses. Et il allait de soi que seule une personne précieuse à ses yeux pouvait en hériter.

Que les gens ne se trompent pas. Il débordait certes d'affection pour son filleul, mais il ne le montrait jamais. Sauf quand le satané blondinet était malade puisque son propre père refusait de le réconforter, arguant du fait qu'un Malfoy ne geint pas.

Severus avait été obligé d'adopter le fils de sa meilleure amie, son seul amour, Lily Evans. Cet enfant synthétisait les gènes de la belle rousse aux yeux verts et ceux de James Potter, son pire ennemi après le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Et à cause de cet enfant, toute sa vie changerait à partir de demain matin, heure de l'adoption définitive de Harry James Potter.

Comment vivre avec un enfant qu'il exécrait ? Oui, à l'idée d'une simple conversation avec l'adolescent, il avait la sensation d'être souillé.

Ce que Severus Snape détestait par-dessus tout, c'était la mauvaise éducation d'un enfant et son insolence. Et Harry Potter, qui souffrait de ces tares, allait envahir son espace vital, son sanctuaire. _Oh, mais il l'a déjà envahi_, lui soufflait sa petite voix intérieure…

Il savait que cela allait être long et difficile, et il désespérait déjà. Que Merlin lui donne la force de ne pas empoisonner ou maltraiter le fils de Lily.

Le potionniste décida d'aller se coucher, espérant grappiller quelques heures de sommeil, malgré le stress qui l'envahissait lentement mais sûrement pour le lendemain. Demain, il deviendrait le père d'un Potter. Ô joie.

Il jeta un sort d'alarme sur la porte de son futur cauchemar personnel et se coucha dans son lit. Si Potter était mourrant, le sort le préviendrait.

Après avoir passé la majeure partie de sa nuit à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, Severus décida de se lever. Il était aux alentours de trois heures du matin et il savait qu'il ne dormirait plus. Il décida donc de continuer quelques expériences dans son laboratoire personnel.

Par acquis de conscience, il entrouvrit la porte de la chambre de Potter et constata brièvement son sommeil agité. Le gamin n'était pas à l'article de la mort, alors il pouvait vaquer à ses occupations.

Heureusement, la préparation des ingrédients requerrait une telle attention qu'il mit de côté toutes ses appréhensions et tous les problèmes qui venaient de lui tomber dessus.

* * *

Hermione Granger se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, le rendant aussi dévasté que lors de sa dernière pyjama party avec ses amies moldues. Une chouette Harfang était perchée au sommet de son armoire rustique, tout à fait sage et discrète. Hedwige était le parfait familier pour Harry, calme, discrète, et attentive. Elle était réellement la chouette la plus intelligente qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrée. Pourtant, des chouettes, il y en avait plein dans la volière de l'école. Elle les utilisait régulièrement afin de communiquer avec ses parents. Maintenant, ce serait la chouette blanche de son meilleur ami qui lui servirait de passerelle entre ses parents et elle pendant son année scolaire.

Elle relut le parchemin de son meilleur ami et se sentit affreusement coupable de ne pas avoir tout tenté pour convaincre leur ami de passer les vacances avec eux. A cause de leur égoisme, le jeune homme se retrouvait coincé dans une infirmerie et, comble du comble, le ministre avait encore trouvé le moyen de lui gâcher la vie. Après Ombrage et ses cruelles retenues, l'interdiction de pratiquer le Quidditch, la médiocrité de cours de DCFM et ses mots cruels sous prétexte de Voldemort n'était pas de retour, il y avait l'adoption de Harry par Severus Snape.

Elle craignait réellement le pire cette fois-ci. Fudge était capable d'utiliser le sort le plus ignoble qu'il pourrait trouver afin de lier Harry à Snape.

_Hermione, _

_J'espère que tes vacances se sont bien passées. Moi, ce n'était pas trop ça. En même temps, personne ne voudrait passer ses vacances chez les Dursley. _

_Je t'envoie cette lettre afin de te donner de mes nouvelles vu que ce sera sans doute bientôt dans les journaux : Fudge, dans sa grande gentillesse a décidé que les Dursley ne seront plus mes tuteurs légaux. Depuis que j'ai eu une partie de mon héritage magique, j'ai appris que je serai adopté par Snape._

_Connaissant son affection particulière envers moi, je te confie mes plus précieuses possessions. Je sais qu'ils seront en sécurité avec toi._

_Informe Ron de ma part, je ne peux envoyer qu'une seule lettre puisque Pomfresh veut que je dorme. _

_Harry_

Un héritage magique ne s'acquérait certes pas sans douleur, mais aucune personne n'avait mentionné des effets secondaires qui duraient aussi longtemps. Que s'était-il passé pour que Harry soit à l'infirmerie ?

Ce fut la Gazette du lendemain qui lui donna la réponse. Si elle avait les Dursley devant elle, elle les frapperait jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus de forces. Non, elle n'était pas violente habituellement, mais Harry était son meilleur ami et elle le considérait comme son frère.

Jamais elle ne se serait doutée que ces moldus aient été aussi abjects…

* * *

Les appartements de Severus Snape, enterrés aux deux tiers en sous sol, devaient être chauffés toute l'année. Des petites fenêtres, situées au haut des murs de toutes les salles des cachots laissaient passer à la fois la lumière et l'air pur. Le lac, situé à proximité du château, aidait à conserver ce froid nécessaire à la conservation de la plupart des ingrédients ainsi que certaines potions. De ce fait, la température glaciale régnait en maître pendant toute l'année, même au plus fort de l'été.

Poudlard était un château que l'on pouvait considérer comme étant vivant. La Magie, pratiquée régulièrement depuis plusieurs siècles, avait renforcé les défenses de l'école. Défenses formées par la Magie des Fondateurs. Il s'agissait de sorts anti-transplannage ou encore de protection pour éviter au lac de saper les fondations de l'immense bâtiment. Tous les dix ans, ces sorts étaient renforcés par la force conjointe des professeurs de l'école et des langue-de-plomb du ministère.

De temps en temps, si on se concentrait bien, des gloussements se faisaient entendre. Pourdlard aimait observer les humains et les animaux qui peuplaient ses murs. Mais personne ne savait beaucoup de choses à son sujet excepté les fantômes, les portraits et les directeurs qui se sont succédé depuis sa création.

Harry était actuellement en train de lire l'Histoire de Pourdlard. Il fallait bien qu'il s'occupe pour oublier la douleur à défaut d'autre chose. Il avait mal à la tête, mal dans tout le corps, et personne n'avait jugé bon de lui donner une potion de sommeil. Il avait vainement essayé de se retourner pour dormir, mais ses deux jambes étaient suspendues afin d'éviter qu'il se fasse encore plus mal. Il était donc immobilisé, le corps engourdis, ressentant des fourmillements désagréables dans tout le corps. Et il ne pouvait rien faire à part lire, son livre en équilibre sur ses cuisses relevées.

* * *

Dans son laboratoire, Severus enchaînait les mauvaises manipulations. Il était environ 4 heures du matin. Après une énième potion gâchée, le professeur décida de retourner au lit. Il se réveilla une demi-heure plus tard, angoissé par la journée. Il reprit son masque habituel d'indifférence et alla se préparer pour la journée. Une bonne douche fraîche voire froide, et c'est dans son habituelle robe noire qu'il rejoignit la cuisine. Jamais il ne commençait la journée sans son café.

* * *

_Il courrait dans les bois, essayant vainement d'échapper à ses assaillants. Des jets de couleur fusaient autour de lui, comme des feux d'artifices rouges, verts, bleus et gris. Autant de sorts de découpe, des sorts de douleur ou de mort qui le frôlaient presque… _

_**« Ne le laissez pas s'échapper !!! »**__ hurla une voix féminine mais empreinte d'une folie pour le moins fanatique. Bellatrix Lestrange, selon les informations données par son frère. _

_Il accéléra la cadence, zigzagant entre les arbres, se rapprochant le plus possible du Portoloin de sécurité._

_La forêt était recouverte d'un dôme qui empêchait le transplannage et l'utilisation des portoloins. Du coup, les mangemorts avaient traversé toute la forêt pour le trouver et l'utiliser pour s'accaparer l'héritage magique de sa famille. _

_Le jeune homme, très athlétique, sauta par-dessus un centaure immobilisé comme s'il enjambait des haies, s'excusant à voix haute de le laisser ainsi, et arriva à la lisière de la forêt. Il évita de justesse un sort jeté par le mangemort qui était resté faire le guet, et attrapa la barre de fer posée sur les ruines d'un mur de pierres et murmura un mot. Soudain, tout tourbillonna autour de lui. Il avait réussi à s'échapper… _

_Enfin presque. Une intense douleur le prit dans tout le corps. Il baissa les yeux et vit de longues estafilades lui parcourir le corps. Son sang commençait à s'écouler de façon assez rapide. Il atterrit de façon brutale sur le porche invisible du 12 square Grimmaurd et s'évanouit. Juste avant, il sentit qu'on le transportait à l'intérieur d'une maison. _

_Il serait soigné… enfin, il espérait l'être…_

Harry se réveilla brusquement. Cette personne ressemblait à un sorcier qu'il connaissait.

Alors qu'il s'interrogeait sur l'identité du personnage principal de sa vision, une douleur incommensurable le prit à la tête, le faisant voir trente-six chandelles. Voldemort était enragé. Oui, enragé.

Harry hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, mais personne ne vint voir ce qui lui arrivait. Il mit sa main valide sur son front, et il fut étonné d'y trouver un liquide chaud et poisseux. L'odeur métallique lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait de son sang. Et il eut la fugace vision d'un mangemort tué par l'Avada Kedavra, de la main même du leader des ténèbres.

Le mal de tête violent se résorba, mais une douleur sourde et un peu discrète resta, comme après chaque vision.

Une seule question lui venait en tête : pourquoi avait-il la scène d'un point de vue externe et pas de celui de Voldemort, exception faite du sort mortel qu'il avait jeté ?

Il décida d'arrêter d'y penser lorsqu'il comprit que la migraine risquait de refaire son apparition. Il fit mentalement alors la liste des questions à poser à Dumbledore concernant son héritage. Par exemple, pourquoi il avait survécu au sort mortel de Voldemort puisque des sorciers ayant reçu tout leur héritage magique périssaient de la main du mage noir. Pourquoi était-il toujours si anormal ?

* * *

Dolores Ombrage, sautait sur son lit, plus qu'heureuse. Bon, d'accord, elle avait le même comportement qu'une jeune fille de 15 ans à qui on apprendrait que les Bizzar Sisters viendraient chanter à son anniversaire. Mais tout de même, une nouvelle comme ça se fêtait !

Dans quelques heures à peine, elle verrait de ses propres yeux l'aboutissement de l'un de Ses plans… Oui ! Le suivant serait la destruction mentale de celui-qui-a-survécu pour mieux agacer tout le monde. Prétendre que Vous-savez-qui est de retour… Tout ça pour se faire remarquer…

Elle secoua la tête, agacée par le comportement puéril de son élève… Tout ce qu'elle retenait, c'est qu'Il serait content, et qu'Il la récompenserait enfin de toutes ses années de labeur acharné.

Qui avait dit qu'être une bureaucrate ne permettait pas de se réaliser à travers son métier ?

Elle sauta sur le sol, effrayant ses trois chats qui se réfugièrent sous son lit, et entreprit de rechercher ses vêtements du lendemain.

Robe sorcière rose pale ou fushia ? Bandeau ou serre-tête ? Cape en adéquation avec sa robe ou d'une couleur plus soutenue ?

Elle avait trop de vêtements roses. Ou du moins, pas assez de nuances de rose dans sa garde-robe… Une séance de shopping s'imposait.

Elle sélectionna pourtant sa robe préférée, d'un rose bonbon, et lui jeta un charme de défroissage. Elle rajouta sa cape de la même couleur, sans compter les chaussures et tous les autres accessoires. Puis elle se prépara pour la nuit ; et c'est entourée de trois chats qu'elle s'endormit, lovée sous ses couvertures roses.

* * *

Pétunia, elle, dormait du sommeil du juste. Elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait et allait continuer le lendemain. Elle devait encore vendre l'entreprise de Vernon et retirer tout son argent de ses comptes secrets pour les transférer dans un compte ouvert à un autre nom. Mais pour ça, elle devrait changer d'identité… Et aussi se faire un lifting pour se rajeunir un peu. Il fallait encore demander à transférer le dossier scolaire de Dudley dans une école des Etats-Unis ou d'Australie et disparaître de son pays natal.

Le plus dur avait été de convaincre son fils. Elle avait réussi au-delà de ses espérances. Pétunia avait accusé son mari, le père de son fils unique d'être un pervers qui s'amusait à regarder son fils dormir le soir tout en se caressant et en se vengeant sur son neveu en le frappant le plus possible, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre vu qu'ils étaient surveillés par des sorciers.

Oui, elle crachait son venin sur son mari, mais en même temps, c'était compréhensible. Cet abruti avait fait capoter toute Son organisation. Alors oui, elle avait menti comme un arracheur de dents, mais il lui fallait assurer l'avenir de son fils, la prunelle de ses yeux. Et vu que ce dernier ne faisait rien de bon à l'école, alors elle avait dû improviser… puis planifier. Il y avait une seule chose sur laquelle elle n'avait pas menti : Lily Evans avait gagné, par sa seule image, le cœur de Vernon. Et ce, sans même qu'elle lui adresse la parole. Elle avait jeté un sourire à leurs parents, et Vernon Dursley, son propre mari, avait succombé au charme naturel de sa sœur. Déjà qu'elle était allée dans une école de sorciers sans elle, maintenant, elle lui volait son mari…

Elle s'était réjouie de la mort de sa sœur, et avait été ravie de passer ses nerfs sur son neveu. Il fallait juste persuader Vernon qu'il s'agissait de la seule chose à faire. Et elle avait reçu de l'aide pour ça…

Dudley, par bonheur, ne lui pas posé de questions. Le pauvre petit chou n'avait pas été très habitué à réfléchir… il était plutôt bâti pour frapper d'abord… ce qui l'avait grandement arrangée.

Si sa famille était si surveillée que ça, ils auraient rappliqué à la minute même où Harry avait reçu ses premiers coups de ceinture.

Elle n'aimait certes pas l'idée de déménager, mais si elle le faisait, c'était pour sauver son fils et elle-même des répercussions qui suivraient inévitablement. Il avait fait une grossière erreur. Hors de question qu'elle paie.

Elle aussi avait été négligeante. Et elle ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant. Elle aurait pu emmener son fils en voyage et laisser Vernon s'occuper tout seul du morveux. S'il avait été tué par tous les coups qu'il avait reçus, elle, et son fils, auraient été plus que riches à l'heure actuelle, étant donné sa filiation avec Lily Potter…

Seulement, elle ne savait pas que seuls les sorciers héritaient des biens d'autres sorciers, et elle l'apprendrait de façon assez brutale…

*

Pendant que sa mère dormait, Dudley, lui, faisait fonctionner ses méninges. Pourquoi est-ce que sa famille s'était autant acharnée sur son cousin ? Et pourquoi les gens de son école n'avaient rien fait à part leur donner quelques petits avertissements en rentrant de son école de fous ? Est-ce qu'il avait bien fait de frapper Harry quand il était plus jeune ? Est-ce qu'il était complice de son père ?

S'il y avait une chose dont il était certain, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas finir à Saint-Brutus, ce pensionnat pour les délinquants. Et en ne dénonçant pas son père, il faisait partie de cette catégorie de jeunes qui s'amusaient à aller contre les lois…

* * *

Aux premières lueurs du jour, la veille de la rentrée des petites vacances, Fudge, accompagné d'un Langue de Plomb et d'un auror qui travaillait à sa protection, arriva dans Poudlard, marchant tel Guillaume le Conquérant dans son territoire nouvellement acquis. Oui, la présence de Dolorès Ombrage au sein même du royaume de Dumbledore, au poste le plus important, était réellement bénéfique à sa carrière.

Après avoir demandé où se trouvait le jeune Monsieur Potter, il fut escorté dans les cachots par son bras droit.

Le rituel durerait une heure, et ils s'assureraient qu'il soit correctement effectué.

* * *

Albus, lui, en profitait pour s'éloigner de l'école, n'ayant aucunement à justifier son absence. Grâce aux aurors membres de l'Ordre, il n'avait que des partisans ce matin au département de la justice magique. Aussi, il put s'entretenir seul à seul avec un Vernon Dursley pour le moins désorienté. Et ce qu'il en ressortit de son interrogatoire ne lui plut pas du tout.

Pour en être certain, il avait légilimensé l'homme qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était enfermé. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution possible, et ses preuves n'étaient pas légales pour faire condamner le coupable.

* * *

Severus, réveillé aux aurores, était en train de boire son café quand l'on frappa sauvagement à sa porte. Oui, il avait une porte et pas un tableau ? Ces derniers parlaient tellement que cela lui était impossible à supporter. Bien entendu, la personne non civilisée n'attendit pas que la porte lui soit ouverte, et lança un alohomora sur la poignée. Inutile de dire que l'envahisseur allait avoir une mauvaise surprise. Il entendit un « Paf » contre le mur d'en face, et se mit à ricaner. Soit Ombrage, soit Fudge s'était pris le sort de catapultage en plein nez. Il attendit de terminer son café avant d'aller ouvrir la porte.

_**« Qu'aviez-vous à faire de plus important que de venir m'ouvrir, Snape ? »**_

Ah, Fudge avait l'air irrité. Mais quelle idée aussi de s'inviter chez les gens à 5 heures du matin quand on est attendu à 9 heures ?

Severus se renfrogna et le regarda dans les yeux.

_**« La bienséance exige que l'on n'essaye pas de forcer la porte des gens à 5 heures du matin. Il y a ici des gens qui travaillent le jour et qui, à 5 heures du matin, dorment encore. **__**Arrêtez de vous faire passer pour plus important que vous ne l'êtes réellement !**__** »**_

Dolorès Ombrage, qui le poursuivait de façon éhontée, rougit à l'idée d'un Severus Snape en robe de chambre et caleçon…

_**« Monsieur Potter a passé une nuit particulièrement agitée. Je n'ai pas encore bu mon second café de la matinée, aussi, je vous demanderai de vous asseoir en silence afin de m'éviter la migraine, et… Madame Ombrage, la broche de ma mère n'est pas vulgaire bibelot. Veuillez vous en éloigner le plus possible. »**_

Dolorès tiqua. Mais un regard de Cornélius la calma immédiatement, et elle s'assit sur son fauteuil sans bouger, pendant que Severus savourait le plaisir d'un bon café noir et amer en silence. Après une troisième tasse, il prit enfin la parole.

_**« Vous êtes sans doute venu pour parler de l'adoption. Ah, désolé, je ne vous ai pas proposé de café. Il n'en reste plus. » **_

Fudge, traité comme un moins que rien, songea à se rebiffer mais se tût immédiatement. Un Snape qui lui donnait le pouvoir de museler le survivant au sein même de l'école était un Snape précieux. Un atout à garder dans sa manche le plus longtemps possible. Aussi, il fit un effort douloureux et resta silencieux. Ce fut le Langue de Plomb, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier grise, et d'un masque de la même couleur qui prit la parole.

_**« Nous souhaiterions réveiller le jeune Harry Potter afin de pratiquer le sort d'adoption magique. J'ai beaucoup de travail, aussi, j'espère que… »**_

Severus avait voulu retarder l'échéance. Il aurait dû leur refermer la porte au nez et se rendormir dans son lit… enfin, s'il y arrivait. Mais la procrastination ne payait jamais. Aussi, il alla réveiller le jeune homme.

Harry, l'esprit vaseux, se trouva lévité par son futur père en direction du salon. Il se figea quand il vit Fudge et Ombrage devant lui.

Et il sa raideur se fit plus prononcée quand il vit la personne inconnue qui le regardait droit dans les yeux.

Augustus Rockwood. C'est ce qui était écrit sur son badge.

Harry ne le connaissait pas, mais il n'avait pas du tout confiance en lui. Et pourtant, cette personne se tenait devant lui, le toisant de façon cruelle et irrespectueuse, essayant de lire ses pensées. Harry baissa la tête, brisant la connexion. _C'est par le regard que les legilimens entrent dans la tête_, se répéta-t-il. Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à maintenir son bouclier occlumentique, il ne regarderait personne dans les yeux, quitte à avoir l'air sournois et ainsi, manquer de respect aux autres personnes…

Son regard balaya la pièce. Ils étaient là, afin de donner à son cauchemar un caractère plus réel…

Il avait trois plâtres et ne pouvait pas s'échapper.

L'auror Dawlish, le Langue de Plomb et la chauve souris des cachots semblaient tous les trois détenir une assez grande puissance magique. Et tous les trois avaient assez d'expérience pour le réduire au silence et à l'immobilité les plus totales…

Ombrage, qui n'avait de « professeur » que le nom, était assise dans un fauteuil, telle une reine, le regardant avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Plaisir qui s'apparentait pour lui à du sadisme mêlé de perversité…

Il sentit une faible et fugace douleur à sa cicatrice et, par mesure de prévention, il posa dessus sa main valide. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle ne saigne et que le ministère l'accuse de manipulation. Il vit le Langue de Plomb sortir sa baguette et entrevit, un bout de tache noire sur son avant bras gauche.

Il regarda Snape, et ce dernier lui ordonna silencieusement de ne pas en parler. Il l'avait vu également.

Même s'il détestait son professeur de tout son être, il savait que ce dernier ne le laisserait jamais à la merci d'un mangemort.

Maintenant, il en était certain, l'étrange Langue de Plomb qui était resté debout était un mangemort. Et, d'après la réaction de Snape, il n'en était pas l'un des moindres. Il palpa sa poche et y sentit sa baguette. Il saurait s'en servir le cas échéant, même ne serait-ce que pour lancer un protego…

Fudge souriait. Et un Fudge souriant signifiait en général un enfer pour les autres. C'est ce que Severus se dit en regardant l'homme vêtu de vert en face de lui. Avec Ombrage, ils formaient bien la paire.

Il avait lu dans les pensées de la femme, et cette dernière vouait un culte passionnel à son supérieur, Monsieur le Ministre de la Magie. Il soupira imperceptiblement, se disant que cette dévotion et ce fanatisme mènerait la communauté magique à sa perte, et il se mit sur ses gardes. Heureusement, sa baguette était dans sa main, mais, malheureusement, elle l'aidait à porter le fils de Potter à travers ses appartements de fonction.

Il fit de la place à Harry sur le canapé et le déposa le plus confortablement possible. Il lui fallait faire tout de même attention à ne pas être trop brusque devant les sorciers présents… Fudge, cela ne le dérangerait pas, au contraire, mais le reste, il ne savait pas.

Rockwood, bien que son « collègue » il y a dix ans n'avait jamais été cruel avec un enfant ou un adolescent. Même s'il détestait Potter, lui ne lui ferait pas de mal et se contenterait de le livrer au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Une bonne minute passa alors que les deux résidents du petit appartement des cachots s'installaient silencieusement.

_**« Monsieur Potter »**_, retentit la voix de Dolorès Ombrage, _**« vous devez dire bonjour quand vous rentrez dans une salle et ce, avant de vous asseoir… »**_

Seul un ronflement lui répondit, et elle afficha un air féroce. Severus se retrancha derrière un visage impassible. S'il était seul, il aurait ricané.

La dame en rose hurla qu'il s'agissait d'un scandale et que c'était honteux que de jeunes sorciers ne connaissent pas la politesse…

_**« Voyons Madame »**_, lui dit Dawlish, l'auror garde du corps de Fudge, _**« je suppose que Monsieur Potter doit prendre plusieurs potions différentes, il est un peu normal qu'il soit épuisé, surtout qu'il est 5 heures et quart et que le soleil n'est pas encore levé… »**_

Est-ce que Dawlish prenait la défense de Potter junior ? Severus en doutait, et comme Dawlish était un assez bon occlumens, il n'osa pas chercher l'information à la source.

Ombrage, elle, se leva et commença à secouer Potter afin qu'il se réveille.

_**« Madame Ombrage… »**_ La voix doucereuse du professeur Snape, pourtant basse, retentit dans la pièce. _**« Je vous déconseille de secouer le morveux. Vous risquez de nous l'abîmer, à l'instar de votre supérieur hiérarchique, et il est hors de question que je repasse trois jours à brasser une potion pour un enfant ingrat tel que lui. »**_

Il s'approcha de la femme et libéra le seul bras valide du malade de la poigne de la banshee, comme il se plaisait à la qualifier dans son fort intérieur.

Il se rendit compte par la suite que le jeune homme était réveillé et complètement terrorisé. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, s'il avait vu cette face de crapaud au réveil, il aurait également eu peur.

Maintenant, l'adolescent s'était recroquevillé le plus possible et tremblait, les yeux dans le vague…

Snape soupira audiblement, verbalisant son agacement croissant.

_**« Potter !!! Vous cherchez vraiment les ennuis… Arrêtez immédiatement de vous balancer comme un autiste et comportez-vous comme une personne de votre âge. Pour avoir encore une fois cru qu'on vous maltraiterait physiquement, vous aurez une semaine de retenue avec Rusard à votre rétablissement… »**_

Rockwood fut surpris par la diatribe de son camarade d'armes. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Severus, maltraité pendant toute sa jeunesse, puisse ainsi heurter brutalement la sensibilité d'un enfant ayant vécu les mêmes tourments que lui. Il se donna une claque mentale. Potter était l'ennemi du Maître. Il devait revenir certes en un seul morceau, mais son patron n'avait rien dit à propos de son moral… aussi, il n'intervint pas, même en voyant la docilité de Harry. Après tout, personne n'avait à intervenir dans l'éducation qu'un père donnait à ses enfants. Telle était la loi sorcière…

Snape n'était sans doute pas un traître et il en parlerait au Lord plus tard…

* * *

Dudley se réveilla aux aurores en ce vendredi matin. Il avait véritablement mal dormi et avait fouiné dans le grenier de la maison pendant la nuit. Il était alors tombé sur un carton rempli de photos jaunies par le temps. Il l'avait descendu dans sa chambre et avait entrepris d'en inspecter tout le contenu. Une fillette retenait son attention. Les cheveux assombris par le cliché en noir et blanc, à côté d'une fille plus grande et maigre comme pas possible. La première devait être sa tante Lily, qu'il n'avait jamais connue, la mère de son cousin. La seconde était sa propre mère. Et plus il regardait les photos, plus il se posait des questions à propos de sa mère. Pourquoi son regard se faisait-il si dur au fil des ans ?

Au fond du carton, un carnet retint son attention.

Journal de Pétunia Evans.

Seigneur, le journal de sa propre mère. Journal de son adolescence.

Au bout d'un long moment, il prit la carte qu'un des policiers lui avait remit et il sortit de la maison. A deux pâtés de maison, il y avait une cabine téléphonique rouge. Il composa le numéro de téléphone.

**« Allo ? »**

Dudley prit son souffle et débita à toute vitesse : **« Je voudrais parler à l'agent Newton, s'il vous plait…**

**-L'agent Newton arrivera dans deux heures environ. Est-ce une urgence ?**

**-Oui… Cela concerne Harry Potter.**

**-Ok, dites-nous où vous vous trouve****z****, nous venons immédiatement… »**

Après avoir raccroché, il sortit de la cabine téléphonique, projetant de s'asseoir sur le muret en attendant. Un « pop » le surprit, et il vit deux personnes, vêtues de l'uniforme policier, qui avaient chacun une baguette magique à la main…

**« Nous allons t'emmener avec nous au poste pour entendre ta déposition… »**

* * *

Harry Potter était maintenant éveillé et conscient de ce qui allait se passer.

Déjà, on l'avait fait s'asseoir sur un tabouret en bois. Ensuite, on lui avait retiré son haut.

Le regard de l'auror et du langue de plomb se fit à la fois inquisiteur et incrédule. Mais il ne remarqua jamais le second sentiment qui animait les deux hommes. Ni le sourire d'Ombrage et de Fudge.

Rockwood se disait que son maître avait bien raison de vouloir se débarrasser des moldus. Personne ne devait traiter un sorcier de la sorte, même s'il s'agissait de l'insupportable Harry Potter…

Le jeune homme avait des cicatrices plus ou moins anciennes sur le dos, et un bandage autour du torse… sans compter les multiples bleus qui maculaient sa peau quasi translucide.

D'accord, il était un mangemort. Mais pour une fois dans sa vie, il éprouva de la compassion envers un ennemi. Harry Potter n'était pas l'enfant choyé que l'on croyait. Loin de là… Un adolescent en pleine croissance dépassait le mètre quarante, surtout à 15 ans révolus, et il n'avait pas le corps d'un enfant de 12 ans… ni cette maigreur caractéristique des enfants maltraités et affamés. Il se sentait désolé pour le brun qui lui faisait actuellement face, mais il ne le laissa pas paraître.

Se coupant de tout ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis, il se concentra et demanda à son chef et à la Grande Inquisitrice de venir à ses côtés. L'auror Dawlish devait rester derrière eux, afin que sa magie n'interfère pas dans le processus d'adoption.

_**« Professeur Rogue, je ne sais pas si vous êtes familier avec les cérémonies d'adoption. Aussi, je vais vous indiquer quoi faire. Levez-vous et placez**__**-**__**vous derrière Monsieur Potter. Levez votre baguette. Harry Potter, remettez votre baguette magique à votre futur père. Dans cette cérémonie, vous devez juste rester immobile et c'est votre futur père qui va s'occuper de donner votre approbation.»**_

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry se sentit vraiment vulnérable.

Les carottes étaient cuites. Il n'avait pas son mot à dire… et il lui semblait qu'il ne l'aurait plus jamais. Il n'avait jamais eu son mot à dire sur sa vie, et si ça continuait ainsi, il ne l'aurait jamais… Il regarda attentivement autour de lui. Ombrage et Fudge, ainsi que le Langue de Plomb étaient devant lui, au centre du salon ou presque. Dawlish se situait derrière eux, tout près de la porte d'entrée. Snape était derrière lui. Et il avait trois plâtres donc, il ne pouvait esquiver les sorts que ces cinq adultes lui lanceraient s'il essayait de se lever…

Le temps de la rébellion avait cessé pour le moment.

C'est avec résignation qu'il sortit sa précieuse baguette magique de sa poche. Il la confia un peu gauchement à son professeur avec beaucoup de réticence.

_**« Severus Snape, prenez **__**prenez une baguette magique dans chaque main **__**, reculez de trois pas et pointez-les sur lui. Et répétez après moi. »**_

.  
_Communio magica __  
__Pro communione sanguinis :_

Un sort sortit de la baguette magique de Severus et frappa le dos du jeune homme.

Ce dernier sentit sa magie se mouvoir en lui, comme si elle n'acceptait pas cette intrusion forcée.

_  
__Pater in filium dominetur_

De la baguette de Harry, un sort de couleur violette fit son apparition et alla rejoindre le sort vert de Severus.

_Filius patri subjaceat __  
__Pater vitam filii defendit __  
__Filius non patrem pulsat_

Rockwood leva sa baguette magique et invita Fudge et Ombrage à faire de même. Le sort de l'officiant était jaune et ceux des deux témoins étaient rouges, l'un plus sombre que l'autre.

_Testes, date salutem eis, __  
__Illa adoptio summa lex. _

Et les sorts, qui frappèrent le torse du gosse scellèrent l'incantation.

Harry Potter était désormais le fils de Severus Snape.

La magie du jeune homme les opressait. Dolores Ombrage constata que les lumières des bougies vacillaient, que les murs tremblaient, et que certains objets étaient déjà tombés sur le sol. Et puis, subitement, tout s'arrêta, et le corps de Harry Potter s'affaissa, retenu in extremis par Severus Snape, qui ne voulait décidément pas subir le courroux d'une Poppy Pomfresh déchaînée…

La magie du garçon avait enfin fini de lutter contre le lien magique qu'ils venaient de tisser.

Snape était assuré, de part ce lien magique, de la soumission de Potter à son autorité. L'éducation du morveux allait enfin pouvoir réellement commencer.

* * *

Accablé, Albus Dumbledore passa par le bureau d'Amélia Bones, sa remplaçante au poste de Chef du Magenmagot, afin de lui demander d'interroger de façon précise le prisonnier de la cellule 552, l'oncle du sauveur, en lui donnant du veritaserum.

Mais il était 6 heures et demie du matin. Elle n'était pas encore à son poste. Il décida de lui envoyer un parchemin afin de lui demander un entretien non officiel au plus vite. Il fallait comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé pour que Vernon Dursley s'attaque avec autant de haine à Harry Potter. Ce mystère était encore trop obscur…

Il rentra dans l'école, allant directement voir l'infirmière pour lui faire part des funestes nouvelles. Quelque chose ne tournait définitivement pas rond au royaume de Merlin…

* * *

Harry fut lévité et déposé sur son lit par son père. On lui redonna une potion anti-douleur, on s'assura qu'il allait bien, et, alors qu'il essayait de savoir qui était en train de prendre soin de lui, il sombra dans une inconscience bienvenue.

* * *

**_FIN DU CHAPITRE_**

* * *

**Notes de fin de chapitre :**

**1) Traduction de l'incantation en latin**

_**Liens magiques**_  
_**En guise de liens du sang :**_  
_**Que le père règne sur le fils,**_  
_**Que le fils se soumette au père.**_  
_**Le père défend la vie du fils,**_  
_**Le fils ne frappe pas le père.**_  
_**Témoins, saluez-les,**_  
_**Cette adoption est loi souveraine.**_

**2) Symbolisme des couleurs des sorts pendant la cérémonie d'adoption :**

**_Jaune_ : couleur de la _Création_… Ici, Rockwood est le créateur du lien.**

**_Rouge_ : couleur de l'_Harmonie_… Fudge et Ombrage, en tant que témoin, sont quelque part garants de l'harmonie au sein de cette nouvelle famille…**

**_Vert_ : couleur de la _Vie_… Severus doit protéger la vie de Harry, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit apte à le faire seul, ce qui sonnera le glas de cette adoption.**

**_Violet_ : couleur de la _Soumission_… Pas besoin d'en dire plus, il sort de la baguette de Harry.**

_Titre du chapitre prochain: __Education Snapienne 1._**  
**


	5. Chapitre 4: Education Snapienne 1

**AVERTISSEMENT : Cette fiction traitera de maltraitances sur enfant. Aussi, le Rating passe de T à M. **

**Pour ne pas heurter votre sensibilité, vous serez avertis au début du chapitre en question, mais également en début et fin du passage afin que vous puissiez reprendre la lecture. Ceux qui n'auront pas lu ces passages pourront me le dire également, ce n'est pas grave…**

**D'autres passages feront état de Voldemort et ses Mangemorts en plein « travail »… je pense vous en faire part de la même façon…**

Il s'agit d'une fanfiction qui met en exergue de façon assez prononcée les défauts des personnages... Ici, Severus sera vu dans ses appartements, donc, dans la vie privée. Personne ne garde son masque 24 heures sur 24 dans sa propre maison... La preuve, dans le canon, Snape en avait marre que Queudever soit chez lui...

aussi, une fanfiction étant un univers alternatif par définition, je pense devoir exploiter mes personnages de façon assez logique vu mon scénario encore inconnu des lecteurs et approuvé par ma bêta.

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Education Snapienne 1**_

* * *

Le rituel d'adoption magique avait eu lieu la veille de la rentrée. Le Survivant avait dormi vingt-quatre heures d'affilées. Pomfresh l'avait ausculté et avait diagnostiqué que le jeune homme était épuisé. Et l'adoption avait également chamboulé sa magie…

Albus, lui, passait son temps à tourner en rond dans son bureau. Il n'avait pas le droit de se trouver près de Harry. Non seulement parce qu'il le mettait en danger, mais également parce qu'il était surveillé. Harry était le sujet d'une prophétie qui l'opposait à Voldemort, le mage noir qui avait tué ses parents. Et étant donné que le ministère, pour des raisons plus qu'obscures, refusait d'admettre le retour de « Vous-Savez-Qui », ce qu'il clamait haut et fort, sa seule présence dans la vie de l'adolescent donnerait les prétextes nécessaires au ministère pour l'évincer.

Mais lesdits problèmes avaient rattrapé Harry d'une façon tout à fait inattendue. Encore un piège de Voldemort… Heureusement, son espion avait la garde de l'élu…

Il put repenser au problème Vernon Dusley. Quelque chose clochait, et il le découvrirait…

* * *

Le hall était plein de mangemorts qui patientaient, attendant que les deux « chefs de mission » aient terminé. La porte d'entrée du manoir était hermétiquement close, et les barrières anti-transplannage étaient activées à pleine puissance.

Le maître des lieux était à l'origine de la majorité des barrières de la demeure de son ancêtre. Ces sorts l'informaient en temps et en heure de ce qui se passait dans ce manoir : il savait par exemple exactement qui se trouvait dans les lieux et surtout à quel endroit se trouvait chaque personne dans un rayon de deux mètres.

Lord Voldemort, aussi appelé « le Seigneur des Ténèbres » ou encore « Vous-Savez-Qui », avait investi le manoir de son père, un moldu. Personne excepté Queudever ne connaissait l'ascendance de son géniteur. Et il avait veillé à ce que l'information ne filtre pas. Non, la larve n'était pas morte. Elle était simplement tenue au « secret professionnel ». Et si cette raclure qui lui servait de souffre-douleur s'avisait de le divulguer, le bras en argent qu'il lui avait généreusement offert l'étranglerait sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Le salon dans lequel il recevait en général ses mangemorts était sombre et oppressant. De temps en temps, des hurlements de douleur ou de terreur perçaient les murs, rajoutant au malaise des humains qui étaient de passage.

Lord Voldemort était un être très grand et extrêmement maigre. On ne pouvait plus le considérer comme un être humain à part entière, puisqu'il avait quelques écailles de serpent sur le visage, sans compter un appendice nasal manquant ou alors des cheveux et des lèvres inexistants. Ses yeux, rougeâtres, avaient un iris comme celui des chats… ou plutôt, dans son cas, des serpents. Son apparence effrayait non seulement les victimes moldues ou sorcières qui avaient le malheur de croiser son regard, mais également ses propres disciples exception faite des plus fanatiques telle Bellatrix Lestrange, sa Mangemorte la plus fidèle.

_Avant, dans une autre vie, cet homme avait été l'un des plus séduisants de sa génération. A cette époque, sa beauté lui avait permis de se trouver de nombreux disciples afin de poursuivre à sa manière l'œuvre de Gellert Grindelwald et de Salazar Serpentard, ses modèles. _

_Le premier était une sorte de mentor qu'il admirait à l'époque mais avec lequel il n'avait jamais travaillé. Le second était son ancêtre. Il comptait respecter leurs préceptes, n'ayant vécu que des horreurs avec les moldus._

_Son plan était simple à la base : prendre le contrôle politique et économique de la communauté sorcière anglaise afin de garantir la pureté du sang des sorciers. Il savait que la consanguinité augmentait les risques de perte de pouvoir chez les sorciers, mais il était préférable de se marier avec un cracmol issu d'une famille de sang pur que d'épouser un sang-de-bourbe, si puissant soit-il. _

_Il avait tant souffert de la mort de sa mère, de l'abandon de son père, des maltraitances subies à l'orphelinat ainsi que du mépris de ses camarades de classe à Poudlard qu'il avait décidé de ne plus jamais être vulnérable. _

_En quatrième année, il connaissait tous les sorts dits blancs du programme des ASPICs. Il s'était bien entendu tourné vers la seule magie qu'il ne connaissait pas encore._

_Ce fut par pur hasard qu'il découvrit la Chambre des Secrets. __Il s'était à l'époque juste rendu aux toilettes du second étage, motivé par une envie pressante. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il y entra qu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait du repaire des filles voulant s'isoler pour pleurer un bon coup. Il n'en ressortit qu'après le départ de l'une de ces dindes éplorées en question, sifflant d'indignation en fourchelang devant les lavabos à propos de ces volailles pathétiques qui ne savaient pas prendre leurs vies en main… Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir les lavabos de déplacer et laisser apparaître un trou noir ! Puisque ce passage s'était manifesté au son de la langue des serpents, il sauta sans perdre de temps et se retrouva ensuite devant grande porte qu'il ouvrit aussi grâce au fourchelang… Il se retrouva devant une salle connue pour n'être qu'une légende et découvrit qu'il y avait un monstre rampant dormant sous l'école. __Une fois qu'il eut apprivoisé le Basilic de compagnie de son ancêtre, il décida d'explorer plus en détails les quartiers secrets du grand Salazar Serpentard._

_**« La Statue lui ressemble énormément… »**__ siffla le reptile géant. Son Maître lui manquait. Et cette partie du château se situant sans doute sous le lac, Voldemort, encore connu à l'époque sous le nom de Tom Jedusor, comprit que l'animal avait passé la plupart du temps à hiberner._

_900 ans qu'il était coincé dans cette salle… Se nourrissant de souris, il ne pouvait pas rester éveillé bien longtemps… Aussi, il dormait le plus possible. Non seulement pour digérer, mais également pour attendre qu'un héritier digne de ce nom puisse converser avec lui. De temps en temps, il passait par un trou créé juste pour lui et arrivait juste au dessus du lac, par les falaises creusées. Et c'est ainsi qu'au fil des saisons, il alternait entre aller chasser et hiberner._

_L'animal qui tuait d'un seul regard, aimait cet humain qui lui permettait de poursuivre la noble mission que lui avait confiée son créateur : purifier l'école de cette maudite engeance que sont les sang-de-bourbe._

_Mais un jour, Tom avait été obligé de mettre un terme aux sorties du serpent géant : une __Serdaigle__ insignifiante, de sang inférieur, avait décidé de se réfugier dans les toilettes au moment où il faisait sortir le reptile. Bien entendu, sa curiosité la tua. A cette époque, il était préfet de la maison Serpentard. Il savait que si une seule personne était pétrifiée encore, l'école serait fermée, et il aurait été obligé de retourner dans cet orphelinat de malheur plus tôt que prévu sans pouvoir terminer sa formation. _

_La suite avait été simple et rapide. Il fit accuser ce dégoûtant demi-géant qui devait être en seconde ou troisième année et ce dernier ne pût garder sa baguette._

_Il savait que Dumbledore n'avait aucune preuve contre lui, mais comme le disaient les enquêteurs, tant qu'il n'y a pas de preuve, personne ne peut être coupable. Et Hagrid adorait les animaux dangereux. Il avait déjà introduit une petite Acromantula dans l'enceinte du château… Il était le coupable idéal. Et comme le veritaserum était inefficace sur les demi-géants comme sur tous les hybrides, exception faite des lycans, Hagrid ne pouvait pas être innocenté. C'est avec un sourire cruel qu'il regarda celui qu'il ne considérait que comme une __ erreur de la nature __partir, enchainé et encadré par des Aurors vers Azkaban._

_Par la suite, sa victime apprit le métier de garde chasse auprès du vieil Ogg, son prédécesseur. Tom jubila. Cet inférieur était obligé de côtoyer tous ses anciens camarades de classe ainsi que les nouveaux élèves qui eux, n'avaient pas leur avenir brisé… _

_Les hybrides ne méritaient pas d'avoir des pouvoirs magiques. Aucun d'entre eux._

_Pendant la période qui suivit, Tom travailla plus durement que d'habitude pour engranger un maximum de connaissances. Il n'y avait que deux choses qui lui faisaient peur. La première était la perspective d'une confrontation avec un Dumbledore qui connaissait enfin ses plus noirs secrets. Le sorcier n'était pas le vainqueur de Grindelwald pour rien. La seconde était la Mort elle-même. Personne ne savait où passait l'âme après la mort… Même pas les fantômes qui, par définition, n'étaient ni totalement morts ni totalement vivants._

_En faisant des recherches sur son ascendance réelle, il comprit que sa génitrice lui avait donné la vie à l'orphelinat au détriment de la sienne un 31 décembre. Sa mère avait lutté pour qu'il vive, elle avait sacrifié sa santé pour lui. Elle faisait honte à son ascendance… __Quel descendant de Serpentard digne de ce nom osait offrir sa vie pour sauver celle d' un enfant qui ignorerait tout de ses nobles origines ? Quelle sorcière agirait par amour envers un enfant qui lui avait pris toute son énergie vitale ? Cette femme était réellement pathétique… __Quelle faiblesse ! _

_Il ne restait qu'une seule chose à savoir : qui était son géniteur ?_

_Entre temps, il continuait ses recherches sur la quête de l'immortalité sans se douter qu'on ne transgressait jamais les lois de la nature. _

_Au bout de longs mois, et après avoir enfin eu les informations nécessaires, Tom Riddle comprit comment réaliser son premier Horcruxe. C'est avec un sourire malsain qu'il en profita pour joindre l'utile à l'agréable. _

_Une fois qu'il eut appris qu'il avait de la famille encore vivante, il décida d'aller leur rendre visite dans leur minable petite cabane sur les hauteurs de Little Hangleton. Il sourit en voyant le serpent cloué sur la porte d'entrée et grimaça quand il se rendit compte de la misère dans laquelle vivait la famille de sa mère. _

_L'homme qui lui ouvrit la porte lui donna un sentiment d'horreur. Ses petits yeux sombres qui regardaient dans des directions opposées, son visage plus proche du singe que de l'homme, les haillons qui lui servaient de vêtements, ses cheveux si crasseux qu'on n'en voyait pas la couleur, et surtout ses dents en moins. Géniale la description !__(vive EHP…, lol, merci)__Morfin Gaunt, tel était son nom, était persuadé être le dernier descendant de Salazar Serpentard. Intérieurement, Tom se demanda si cette apparence était due à un mauvais sort, mais il estima que ceci ne le concernait pas. _

_**« Vous êtes mon oncle »**__, avait commencé Tom. L'homme avait essayé de lancer un sort en fourchelang, mais le jeune sorcier, puissant et plus rapide, l'avait désarmé et immobilisé._

_Durant la conversation qui suivit sur ses origines, il apprit que son père n'était qu'un vulgaire moldu. L'homme devant lui ricanait, le traitant d'anormal. Aussi, après un doloris__, pour le faire payer ses moqueries envers lui,__ et un stupefix __pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas__, Tom se rendit dans la grande demeure des riches Riddle et rencontra pour la première fois l'homme à qui il devait ce physique si attirant._

_La haine qu'il vouait au moldu se libéra quand il vit enfin l'homme à qui il devait tous ses malheurs. S'il n'avait pas abandonné Mérope, il n'aurait jamais subi l'orphelinat. L'homme lui demanda s'il était aussi anormal que « La Gaunt » et Tom lui fit un sourire sadique._

_Ce jour là, il lança son premier impardonnable._

_Ce jour là, il tortura son père ainsi que ses grands parents. _

_Ce jour là, il commit ses premiers meurtres, par pure vengeance pour la mort de la seule personne qui l'avait jamais aimé, pour sa vie de misère et pour tout ce qu'il avait pu subir à l'orphelinat, tant avec les autres enfants qu'avec le personnel._

_Ce jour là, Tom Riddle parcourut la première partie du chemin vers l'immortalité. Il déchira une partie de son âme et la confia à son premier cadeau : son journal d'étudiant. Ironiquement, c'était celui qu'il considérait comme son pire ennemi, Albus Dumbledore, qui le lui avait offert__ lorsqu'il était venu le chercher à l'orphelinat pour acheter avec lui son matériel de classe. Cet achat avait sans doute eu le but de lui montrer que des gens lui voulaient du bien… Foutaises !_

_Ce jour là, dans le plus grand secret, face à trois cadavres, Tom Riddle renonça à son nom moldu et devint Lord Voldemort. _

_Il libéra Morfin du __stupéfix__et ce dernier fut persuadé d'avoir tué les Riddle. Morfin Gaut fut le dernier descendant de Salazar Serpentard de sang pur connu et il mourut quelques années plus tard d'une pneumonie à Azkaban._

_Entretemps, Tom, installé tranquillement dans sa chambre à l'orphelinat, fabriquait son premier Horcruxe._

_A la fin de l'année suivante, il passait ses ASPICs et dès qu'il reçut les résultats, il se dépêcha de partir de l'orphelinat où il avait été forcé de résider jusqu'à ce que le hibou annonciateur de sa délivrance n'arrive, cette fameuse missive qui lui apprit qu'il avait réussi toutes ses épreuves haut la main._

_Il mit un sort de localisation sur chaque « camarade » de la maison de son enfance ainsi que sur le personnel et se dépêcha de prendre la poudre d'escampette. __Oh, il ne désirait pas avoir de leurs nouvelles, mais juste savoir où ils étaient afin de leur faire payer leurs années de brimades par la suite. Spécialement Dorothy… surtout elle qui lui volait sa nourriture et le faisait accuser de toutes ses bêtises. Mais i__l lui fallait d'abord travailler avant de partir en voyage._

_Dédaignant une carrière administrative au Ministère, trop contraignante et trop peu valorisante et excitante, il décida de devenir l'employé de messieurs Barjow et Beurk dont le magasin, situé au 13B de l'Allée des Embrumes, était la couverture parfaite pour mener ses propres enquêtes. En effet, ces messieurs l'avaient engagé car son charme et sa puissance magique pouvaient « persuader » les gens de vendre leurs objets magiques de valeur, mais au prix le plus bas possible._

_C'est ainsi que commença son obsession pour les objets des fondateurs. Hepzibah Smith était l'heureuse propriétaire de la Coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle ainsi que du Médaillon de Salazar Serpentard, __ce fameux médaillon que portait sa génitrice pendant son adolescence, comme il l'avait discerné dans les pensées de Morfin..__. Il décida de la tuer et de voler les deux artéfacts._

_Il quitta brusquement son travail et disparut de la circulation…_

_Personne ne savait ce qu'il était devenu. Personne n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il serait allé retrouver le Diadème de Rowena Serdaigle dans une forêt d'Albanie et d'en profiter afin de terminer sa formation en magie noire._

_Il revint dix ans après avoir quitté l'école, afin de réclamer le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il n'avait pas pu prévoir que Dippet, assez âgé à l'époque, soit décédé et que Dumbledore, cet amoureux des moldus et des sucreries devienne le directeur de l'établissement. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le poste à la minute où il vit l'homme dans le bureau circulaire._

_Après l'entretien, prétextant la nostalgie, il fit un tour de l'école et il y cacha, dans une salle secr__è__te qui lui avait un jour révélé le Basilic, le diadème dont la pierre précieuse centrale passait de la couleur saphir __au__ grenat sombre._

_Tom Jedusor devint alors Lord Voldemort publiquement, recrutant des sang-pur en leur promettant monts et merveilles. Jamais personne n'avait eu autant de charisme avant lui. Jamais personne n'avait été aussi puissant que lui. Jamais personne ne se dresserait contre lui pour le menacer car personne ne pouvait le vaincre. Et jamais aucun de ses disciples ne se rendit compte qu'il œuvrait inconsciemment à la perte de la communauté sorcière d'Angleterre._

_Il n'avait pas prévu que deux sorciers se marieraient et feraient un petit garçon si puissant. Il n'avait pas prévu que cet enfant soit le fils d'une sang de bourbe et d'un sang pur._

_Il n'avait pas prévu que cette femme se sacrifierait pour sauver un enfant au lieu de sauver sa propre vie. Non, il n'avait rien prévu de tout ça, et surtout pas d'errer pendant __treize __longues années, passant de corps d'animaux à des corps d'humains afin de se nourrir et d'essayer de survivre, loin de tout, en Albanie ou dans la Forêt interdite, à boire le sang des licornes pour tenter de survivre, au détriment de sa santé mentale qui s'effilochait jour après jour._

Maintenant qu'il avait hérité d'un corps magique, fonctionnel et presque parfait, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire cruellement. Il était immortel. Et Harry Potter, cet enfant malfaisant, allait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances après avoir perdu tout ce qui comptait pour lui : sa famille, ses amis, sa crédibilité… Tout ! Et s'il refusait de mourir, comme lors de ce fameux Halloween, il allait en faire un soldat loyal… de gré ou de force.

Mais pour le moment, il devait punir ces Mangemorts incompétents. Surtout Bellatrix et Lucius qui ne cessaient de se disputer et de faire échouer leurs missions à force de mésentente.

Hors de sa salle de réception, si l'on pouvait la nommer ainsi, douze mangemorts du plus bas grade attendaient leur tour, stressant et paniquant derrière leurs masques…

_**-Lucius, tâch**__**e**__** de ne pas t'évanouir, j'ai deux missions pour toi ensuite… Endolorisssss…**_

Il ne punissait pas Malfoy uniquement pour le plaisir de le voir se tortiller par terre, essayant vainement de rester digne et de ne pas hurler. Non, il avait des cachots remplis de moldus pour ça, ou de sorciers qui refusaient de se soumettre. Simplement, Lucius l'avait fortement déçu, encore une fois. D'abord, il l'avait renié en disant qu'il avait été soumis à l'Imperium. Ensuite, il n'avait jamais œuvré à sauver ses camarades qui, eux, avaient été en prison pour ne pas désavouer leur Maître. Enfin, après des années d'incompétence notoire, alors que le blond avait le ministre qui lui mangeait dans la main, il n'était pas capable de lui ramener ce cracmol qu'il convoitait, un jeune homme héritier d'un artéfact puissant qui lui permettrait de prendre plus rapidement le contrôle du Ministère et de Poudlard. Personne ne savait où était cachée cette source de pouvoir ni à quoi elle ressemblait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'elle corrompait les cœurs purs. Le sien ne l'était plus depuis bien longtemps.

Il avait soumis moins longtemps Bellatrix au même sort, puisque cette dernière sortait juste de prison, et avait par conséquent des circonstances atténuantes pour ne pas avoir réussi à mener à bien cette mission… Mais personne ne le saurait jamais, pas même sa plus fidèle compagne, Nagini, celle qui partageait quelque chose de précieux avec lui…

Le mangemort aux longs cheveux blonds essayait désespérément de réprimer la douleur… Sans succès.

Lors Voldemort était le plus puissant et le plus craint de tous les mages noirs depuis au moins trois siècles, et quand il avait une personne dans sa ligne de mire, il était rare que sa victime s'en tire sans égratignure.

Et ces deux mangemorts, les plus prometteurs de leur génération, étaient pire que des enfants moldus qui se battaient pour un jouet.

* * *

Le gamin allait bien. Il était dans son lit, sous ses couvertures, et un elfe le veillerait toute la nuit. Un autre prendrait le relais au petit matin.

La chambre du professeur Snape était composée de deux pièces : une chambre à coucher et un bureau privé. C'était là qu'il entreposait ses grimoires les plus rares et les plus précieux, son courrier et un coffret contenant la plupart de ses souvenirs heureux avec Elle… Les avoir en tête lui provoquait des douleurs intolérables au niveau de la poitrine.

Il se dirigea vers la console qui se situait juste à côté de la porte et s'empara d'une bouteille de Whisky pur feu et un verre puis retourna s'asseoir à son bureau, contemplant l'enveloppe noire qui était encore posée dessus. Il la relirait ou pas ?

_Severus,_

_Maintenant que tu as la garde de ce satané morveux qui refuse de mourir, tu es devenu l'ennemi n°1 à abattre. __Croyais-tu que je ne saurais pas que tu t'étais spontanément proposé de lui servir de tuteur ? Pensais-tu réellement que je n'aurai pas compris que tu le faisais en mémoire de cette sang de bourbe que tu voulais comme animal de compagnie ?"_

A la lecture de ces quelques mots, le lecteur avait soupiré : il s'y attendait. Il s'était fortement énervé aussi. Il avait été obligé de choisir ces termes pour que le seigneur des ténèbres lui promette d'épargner Lily. En vain. Et ce salopard utilisait ces termes, lui rappelant à quel point sa vie était pathétique et vide de sens depuis sa cinquième année. Ce fut la suite qui l'avait déstabilisé.

_Officiellement. _

_Cette lettre est charmée pour que toi seul la lise. Ta première mission : isoler Potter de ses deux âmes damnées… _

_Personne excepté Lucius ne connaît ton ordre de mission. Afin que cela paraisse moins suspect, mon bras droit te servira d'intermédiaire pour entrer en contact avec moi. Il prendra ta place d'espion dans ce fichu ordre de pacotille._

_Assure-toi simplement de mener à bien ta mission._

_Ton Seigneur et Maître,_

_Lord Voldemort_

Cette lettre, la première fois qu'il l'avait lue, l'avait plongé dans le désarroi… Et puis, il s'était dit que ce serait un moindre mal que ce gamin soit séparé de ses amis. Vu toutes leurs « aventures » depuis leur première année, il avait trouvé miraculeux qu'aucun ne soit mort ou handicapé.

Severus se servit un autre verre.

Il devait réfléchir. Le gamin ne devait pas se douter qu'il le protégerait en l'isolant ni qu'il continuerait son travail d'espion. Après tout, il tenait à la vie, et le lien qu'avait Potter avec le Lord Noir le desservirait plus qu'autre chose.

Cette situation l'arrangeait bien. Il n'en parlerait à personne, pas même à Dumbledore. Pour le bien de la communauté sorcière, il continuerait son travail d'espion. Pour le plus grand bien…

Oui, il avait adopté certains points de la philosophie de Grindelwald, mais en même temps, cet homme, bien qu'extrémiste, avait raison sur plusieurs points. Si on n'éduquait pas les moldus pour qu'ils comprennent que les sorciers n'étaient pas les envoyés de Belzébuth sur terre, ces derniers finiraient pas causer, indirectement, la fin du monde sorcier.

Il ne prônait certes pas la suprématie des sang-purs sur les autres sorciers, mais le monde moldu avait failli causer sa perte. En effet, n'étant pas scolarisé dans une école dite normale, il n'avait pu bénéficier de l'aide des services sociaux. Son moldu de père, alcoolique, le maltraitait et sa mère, qui était pourtant une sorcière talentueuse, le laissait faire. Eileen Prince avait décidé de ne pas retourner dans le monde sorcier, car elle avait été reniée pour avoir déshonoré sa famille en se mariant avec un vulgaire moldu qui avait à peine de quoi la faire subsister.

Le manque de lois concernant les maltraitances était la preuve que le monde sorcier était archaïque, contrairement au monde moldu où les lois étaient légion.

De part le manque d'intérêt flagrant du directeur, qui connaissait sa vraie vie en dehors de l'école, Severus avait trouvé refuge ailleurs. A cette époque, Lord Voldemort n'était pas réellement fou à lier. Certes, il tuait des gens, mais c'étaient des opposants qui tenaient à rester dans l'ombre. Pourquoi ne pas vouloir prendre les pouvoirs moldus d'assaut et réellement mettre en place une protection efficace pour les sorciers originaires de leur monde ? Pourquoi les dirigeants sorciers tenaient-ils tant à ce que la communauté reste secrète ? Pourquoi personne ne disait ou ne faisait rien lorsque des petits sorciers étaient battus sévèrement par leurs parents ou leurs tuteurs légaux ?

Plus il repensait à sa jeunesse, plus la rage faisait sa place dans son cœur.

Il remplit encore son verre et ouvrit le dernier tiroir de son bureau. Il en retira une enveloppe qu'il ouvrit. Les photos tombèrent en tas sur la table de travail, sortant de la pochette brune en kraft.

Des photos couleur, des photos en noir et blanc, des photos moldues, des photos sorcières…

Il regarda la jeune femme qui lui faisait un signe de la main, l'air espiègle. Elle avait alors 12 ans à cette époque… Et déjà une beauté hors du commun…

Maintenant, elle était décédée depuis longtemps, et il essayait encore désespérément de racheter ses erreurs… Celles qui avaient précipité la perte de l'élue de son cœur.

* * *

Harry se réveilla, tout endolori. L'adoption magique l'avait épuisé, sans compter la quasi nuit blanche d'avant et ses os cassés qui lui faisaient mal. Il vit un elfe endormi au pied de son lit, comme s'il l'avait veillé toute la nuit, ce qui était sans doute le cas. Il ne désirait pas le réveiller, mais il avait absolument besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Avec son bras dans le plâtre, il ne pouvait même pas se transférer dans son fauteuil roulant, ni le faire rouler jusqu'aux toilettes…

Finalement, après s'être retenu pendant une heure et demie, il se décida malheureusement à réveiller l'elfe afin de se soulager enfin.

Après une séance humiliante où la magie de la créature magique serviable avait agi, le faisant léviter sur la cuvette et le déshabillant d'un sort, le jeune sorcier était de retour dans son lit.

Il ne savait pas que ses camarades de classe revenaient ce jour, puisqu'il avait encore été inconscient, mais il pensait que la rentrée était proche. Comment allait-elle se dérouler pour lui avec ses membres emplâtrés ?

Comme d'habitude, personne ne lui avait rien dit. Personne ne le laissait jamais rien choisir de sa vie. Pas comme s'il avait le droit de protester non plus…

Il se sentait tellement fatigué de sa vie qu'il n'avait plus du tout envie de sourire en ce moment. Il en avait ras-le-bol. Personne n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point les Dursley avaient été mauvais avec lui, le molestant, le méprisant, l'insultant, laissant leur fils se servir de lui comme d'un sac de frappe, ou le frappant aussi…Il avait pensé que tous les enfants recueillis par un membre de leur famille étaient traités comme lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre les Weasley et que ces derniers lui offrent, sans même le connaître réellement des cadeaux pour noel et son anniversaire. De plus, Molly agissait comme une mère pour lui, le prenant dans ses bras au même titre que ses enfants, Arthur, lui, s'intéressait à ses loisirs, ses projets d'avenir…

On l'appréciait dans sa famille pour lui, non pas pour ses aptitudes magiques mais pour ce qu'il était au plus profond de lui : un enfant perdu dans un monde hostile. Seulement, personne excepté Rémus et Sirius ne connaissait le caractère particulièrement revêche de Pétunia Dursley. Et il n'avait pas osé se confier à propos de ce qu'il vivait dans le monde moldu, car que diraient les sorciers s'ils savaient que celui qui avait survécu au sortilège de la mort se laissait frapper par des moldus ?

Oh, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur ses deux meilleurs amis, mais ces derniers ne pouvaient pas mesurer l'impact de son mal-être. Seul un enfant victime de maltraitances peut en comprendre un autre.

Il avait aussi compris qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux dires des adultes, surtout ceux responsables de sa sécurité. Il se rappelait avec précision ce jour où ils étaient partis en classe verte. Il avait à l'époque 9 ans. Et son cousin et ses copains qui le brutalisaient avaient décidé de faire de son séjour un enfer. Il avait été étonné de pouvoir y aller, mais ceci s'expliquait simplement par l'absence du couple Dursley de la région pendant trois jours et l'hospitalisation de Mrs Figg. L'institutrice qui avait la charge de veiller sur eux pendant les 5 jours du séjour avait simplement oublié de vérifier que tout le monde était bien sorti du bus. Oh, oui, il en était sorti, mais son cousin l'avait fait enfermer dans la soute par sa bande de brutes sans cervelles. Et il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, frigorifié, apeuré, affamé. Lorsqu'on l'avait retrouvé le lendemain matin, il avait été sermonné et puni.

Il y avait beaucoup d'autres exemples qui prouvaient l'incapacité des adultes à tenir leurs promesses formulées ou non. Snape n'allait pas diverger, et il le savait. Cet homme ne semblait constant que dans la façon de l'humilier… La preuve, c'était cette façon de vouloir tout lui dicter pendant qu'il était à l'infirmerie et ce besoin maladif de se montrer supérieur en toutes circonstances. De toute façon, le ministère avait décidé et il ne pouvait contester ce choix. Il était sous l'autorité de Snape jusqu'à sa majorité au moins, et il allait devoir apprendre à faire avec parce que cet homme, en plus d'avoir le regard cruel de Vernon Dursley, était magiquement puissant…

Harry savait qu'il déprimait, et il avait conscience que ce serait infernal pour lui s'il ne s'en sortait pas. Mais pour le moment, il n'avait pas envie de lutter. De toute façon, il était toujours seul à essayer de résister à son mal-être, ce dont personne ne s'était jamais rendu compte.

Il se questionnait aussi sur les motivations de Dumbledore. Pourquoi l'avoir au départ mis chez les Dursley alors qu'il savait pertinemment que sa tante haïssait tout ce qui avait un rapport même éloigné avec la magie ? Pourquoi le directeur avait encore trouvé le moyen de le confier à une personne qui le déteste sans qu'il n'en connaisse la raison ? Oh, il aurait bien demandé à son désormais tuteur, mais il n'avait surtout pas envie d'une diatribe sur à quel point il était minable comme personne.

Une petite part de son esprit lui disait de se venger de ceux qui lui faisaient du mal, Snape le premier, et une autre, plus importante, lui demandait de regarder sa chance : il était en vie, il mangeait à sa faim et pour une fois, on le soignait sans vouloir une contrepartie en échange... Il avait tout de même conscience qu'il fallait qu'il fasse attention. Personne ou presque ne s'était jamais occupé de lui par pure bonté d'âme.

Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse… Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Trop de questions tournaient dans sa tête, et pour une fois, il avait envie de se laisser aller et de ne plus lutter pour garder la tête hors de l'eau…

Mais bien entendu, cela ne lui était pas permis : Voldemort étant de retour, on ne lui avait jamais demandé s'il voulait continuer la lutte contre le serpent. On lui avait simplement imposé ce rôle d'Elu.

Pour une fois, il voulait juste être un adolescent normal et pouvoir se lamenter sur son sort…

L'elfe de maison le sortit de ses pensées en lui donnant un plateau rempli de victuailles. Après son petit déjeuner, Harry vit débarquer dans sa chambre un Severus Snape au regard ombrageux.

_**« Potter, j'ose espérer que vous avez enfin fini de dormir… »**_

Le professeur n'avait pas une très bonne mine. Sa peau était encore plus blafarde que jamais, ses yeux injectés de sang et ses cheveux avaient l'air encore plus graisseux que les autres jours. Harry, ne voulant pas créer de vague dès le premier jour de l'adoption hocha la tête de haut en bas en guise de réponse.

_**« Vous ne savez plus répondre par des phrases intelligibles ? »**_

Harry baissa la tête, pris en faute par son tuteur légal.

_**« J'ai fini de dormir Monsieur**_, avait-il murmuré.

_**-Bien, je dois vous parler de quelque chose des règles que vous allez suivre pour votre propre survie alors ouvrez grand vos oreilles que je n'ai pas à répéter. **_

_**-Oui Monsieur, **_répondit une voix pas très heureuse.

_**-Premièrement, selon le rituel ancien, vous devenez mon fils par la magie. Aussi, vous ne pouvez pas me jeter de sort sans que je ne vous l'autorise avant comme dans le cadre d'un entrainement par exemple.**_

_**-Mais je ne vous attaquerai pas Monsieur…**_

_**-SILENCE ! Vous attendrez que je vous donne l'autorisation de parler pour le faire, c'est bien compris ? »**_

Harry hocha la tête, trop fatigué pour protester. L'homme lui semblait réellement contradictoire. Mais s'il parlait, il savait qu'il allait être insulté encore, alors il resta silencieux.

_**-Vous ne retournerez pas dans votre salle commune. Vous êtes ma charge dorénavant et vous allez dormir dans cette chambre jusqu'à la fin de votre septième année. Vous ne pouvez pas avoir de visiteurs dans cet appartement. Et vous n'avez pas besoin d'aller à la bibliothèque pour faire vos devoirs, tous les livres nécessaires sont dans la bibliothèque au salon. Vos résultats sont trop médiocres pour être qualifiés comme tels. Vous n'avez pas intérêt à ce que vos notes soient en dessous d'Effort Exceptionnel et ce, quelque soit la matière. **_

Harry releva vivement la tête, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. L'homme le privait non seulement de sa maison, mais aussi du travail de groupe qu'ils faisaient depuis le début de l'année avec ses camarades de classe.

Sans perdre de temps, Snape continua, crachant les mots suivants :

_**-Vous ne pouvez pas rester à Gryffondor. Dès que vous serez capable de vous déplacer seul, vous repasserez à la répartition, et vous prendrez également tous vos repas ici.**_

Harry essaya de protester, mais l'autre était déjà parti. Il se sentait tellement lourd, tellement fatigué qu'il s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte, appuyé contre le dossier de son lit.

Snape, rouvrit la porte, voulant lui donner le contrat d'adoption à lire et à signer, mais il vit le garçon endormi. Il soupira imperceptiblement et décida de continuer ses expériences. Pomfresh avait eu une bonne idée : mettre la potion de sommeil dans le jus de citrouille de l'adolescent s'était révélé être la seule chose à faire. Les membres du jeune homme étaient encore trop endoloris pour qu'il reste éveillé toute la journée.

Les autres cornichons reviendraient plus tard, jusque là, il n'aurait pas réellement à s'inquiéter pour Potter.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi se mettait-il en colère de la sorte dès que le jeune homme était évoqué ou dès qu'il le voyait ?

* * *

Draco Malfoy fulminait.

Il avait perdu son havre de paix. Son père venait de lui annoncer que son parrain avait adopté ce balafré qui tenait plus de l'épouvantail que de l'humain.

Non, il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Non pas qu'il avait sérieusement quelque chose à dire sur la vie de Severus, mais quand même ! Etait-il nécessaire de donner sa chambre à un tel rebut de la société au lieu de l'enfermer simplement dans un placard ou dans un lieu similaire ?

Il souffla, clairement indigné, et décida de demander à son père quelques explications. Ce dernier finit par l'informer de la situation réelle de Harry Potter et Draco jubila. Son pire ennemi était un enfant battu… Il pourrait le lui resservir à toutes les sauces…

* * *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il était seul dans l'appartement. Un elfe le veillait encore et le prévint que Maître Snape avait été obligé de se rendre au banquet de l'école. En cette soirée, les élèves revenaient de vacances et la journée suivante serait consacrée aux cours.

Il en profita pour se plonger dans ses pensées. Après tout, son avenir ne s'annonçait pas si glorieux sous le toit de l'ennemi de son père.

Pourquoi Snape le haïssait-il autant ? L'avait-il insulté par la pensée lors de son premier cours de potions ? Il était clair qu'il n'irait pas le demander au Maître de Potions. Il était hors de question que ce dernier en profite pour l'insulter encore plus.

* * *

Il les contemplait depuis la table des professeurs. Pourquoi ses élèves étaient-ils si bruyants à peine rentrés de vacances ? Il se rappelait malgré son grand âge que ses vacances scolaires le laissaient épuisé… De nos jours, les enfants ne savaient plus réellement s'amuser, se disait-il.

Il se leva afin de faire le discours de bienvenue comme la tradition l'exigeait à chaque retour de vacances.

_**-Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, le jeune Harry Potter n'est pas parmi nous ce soir. **_

Les adolescents murmuraient activement, se gaussant de Harry ou s'inquiétant pour lui, au choix. Hermione, elle, attendait juste la fin du repas pour demander à Madame Pomfresh l'autorisation de voir son meilleur ami cinq minutes avant de rentrer dans la salle commune des lions.

Ron, lui, avait été informé plus tôt par sa meilleure amie et se tenait droit comme la justice, ne quittant pratiquement pas du regard un Snape qui le dévisageait également.

Dumbledore fit jaillir de sa baguette des étincelles rouges afin de ramener le silence et reprit la parole.

_**-Comme l'a si bien affirmé la Gazette du sorcier, Harry a été adopté pendant ces vacances. Il sera de retour dans quelques jours environ.**_

Une main se leva, appartenant à Colin Crivey, afin de demander plus de renseignements. Ce fut Draco Malfoy, dont la table se trouvait juste derrière celle des rouge et or qui prit la parole sans prendre en compte l'ordre que son parrain lui avait donné plus tôt par missive :

_**-Oh… ses moldus l'ont battu à mort**_, dit-il comme s'il parlait de la météo du lendemain._** Quelque part, pour des moldus, ils sont intelligents… c'est la seule chose de bien qu'ils ont faite… Je devrais demander à Père de leur verser de l'argent en guise de récompense…**_

Les yeux de Severus se firent encore plus durs qu'ils ne l'étaient en fixant le dernier garçon Weasley. Au moment où il allait demander au jeune blond de passer dans son bureau après le repas, sans doute pour une remontrance assez sévère, le directeur de l'école prit la parole, ses yeux ne pétillant plus du tout, la mine sombre et colérique :

_**-Monsieur Malfoy. Vos propos sont indignes de tout sorcier qui se respecte. Vous êtes privé de sortie à Pré-au-lard pour le reste de l'année, et cette punition s'accompagne de deux semaines complètes de retenues avec le professeur Hagrid dans la forêt et ce, dès ce soir. Maintenant, bon appétit.**_

_**-Voyons Professeur Dumbledore, je ne pense pas que cette sanction soit totalement justifiée…**_

_**-Il vient d'humilier un élève qui n'était pas là pour se défendre Dolorès.**_

Et il reprit plus bas : « _**Pensez tout de même à votre propre scolarité où vous étiez vous-même harcelée par vos camarades de classe… »**_

Severus, lui, ne protesta pas. Il allait remonter les bretelles de son filleul dans les règles de l'art. Il venait de lui demander de ne pas divulguer cette information, et ce petit freluquet se pressait de faire le contraire…

* * *

Le lendemain matin, ce fut un Draco fourbu qui sortit de son dortoir pour se rendre dans la grande salle. Cet espèce d'hybride aussi délicat qu'un dragon souffrant de conjonctivite l'avait emmené dans la forêt pour y déposer une espèce d'animal trop laid pour être simplement regardé.

Ce sale Potter allait lui payer cette punition, foi de Malfoy. Il ne laisserait pas cet affront impuni. De plus, il était convoqué ce soir dans le bureau de son parrain pour cet événement…

Severus ne comprenait-il pas que la mine inquiète de Crivey l'avait agacé ?

* * *

Ce matin-là, Severus se réveilla aux aurores. Il avait enfin terminé la potion tue-loup pour le lycan, et il avait bien avancé sur sa potion expérimentale. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Potter afin de lui donner de quoi faire travailler ses méninges pour la journée. Il ouvrit la porte, mais au moment de secouer le gamin pour le réveiller, les alarmes magiques s'enclenchèrent, résonnant violemment dans sa tête. Un intrus quémandait l'autorisation d'utiliser sa cheminée. Le linteau de l'âtre avait quatre briques de couleur différentes et l'une d'entre elles s'illuminait selon la personne qui le contactait. Là, il s'agissait de la brique verte.

Il se dépêcha de verrouiller totalement la chambre du Gryffondor endormi, et il y appliqua plusieurs sorts à la limite de la magie noire pour empêcher quiconque d'entrer ou de sortir. L'elfe serait obligé de reste là avec l'ado…

Il ne connaissait encore rien des intentions de son visiteur.

Il donna le mot de passe et son collègue arriva rapidement, sortant avec une classe aristocratique de la cheminée, sans aucune tâche de suie.

_**« Severus, je suis venu m'entretenir avec toi de quelque chose d'important »**_, informa-t-il son hôte après les salutations d'usage.

* * *

Fin du chapitre.


	6. Chapter 5: Oubli

_Yatta! J'ai enfin pu récupérer mon rythme de parution normal! Enfin, presque! Je suis cette fois-ci en avance..._

_AF a dépassé la barre des 100 commentaires. Aussi, je tiens à dédier ce chapitre à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review..._

_Avant de vous laisser lire, j'ai deux petits trucs à dire: _

_1) Lucius Malfoy a un an de moins que dans le Canon. Je ne m'en suis rendue compte qu'au moment où une amie très chère me l'a dit... J'ai décidé de laisser cette "faute"...  
_

_2) Très cher/chère Adénoide. je tiens à te remercier pour tes commentaires réguliers. Pourrais-tu me donner le titre de la fanfiction que tu évoques dans ton commentaire précédent? J'aimerais beaucoup la lire en fait... D'avance, merci!  
_

_Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira également._

* * *

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Oubli**

**

* * *

**

Il était enfermé, n'ayant pas vu la lumière du jour depuis au moins une bonne semaine. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal ! Au moins, pour le moment, on ne le torturait pas. Mais pourquoi au juste le mettre dans une cellule si ce n'est pour le torturer ? Il savait qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher ! Effectivement, il ne ressentait aucune douleur physique, ni rien d'autre. Aussi, il se dit qu'il était victime d'une erreur.

Trois fois par jour, on lui apportait un repas. Et il n'était ni torturé, ni insulté. Une seule question lui importait pour le moment : comment était-il arrivé dans cette cellule ? La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était un petit garçon qui lui tendait les bras, réclamant un câlin…

Plus il essayait de comprendre, moins il arrivait à se souvenir. Il savait qu'il avait vieilli, et forci aussi, lui qui était si sportif dans sa jeunesse… Etait-il dans un asile ?

Non, définitivement non, les psychiatres viendraient le voir au moins une fois par jour, non ? Et ce lieu n'avait aucune ressemblance avec une chambre d'hôpital.

De plus, il ne pouvait pas justifier son trou de mémoire par une gueule de bois. En effet, il ne buvait jamais d'alcool, excepté une flute de champagne de temps en temps. Et puis, généralement, la personne saoule ne se remémorait pas ce qu'elle avait fait la veille… Cette amnésie momentanée ne couvrait pas plusieurs années…

Oui, il en était à présent certain. Plusieurs années s'étaient écoulées depuis l'apparition de cet enfant. Pour pouvoir s'en assurer, il demanda à l'homme bizarre qui se promenait en robe s'il pouvait lui fournir un miroir.

Quand cette personne fit apparaître du bout d'un morceau de bois une glace, il sursauta et étouffa un cri d'horreur. L'homme venait de faire de la magie devant lui… Décidément, il devait réellement être dérangé s'il croyait à ces sornettes ! La magie n'existait pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Le visage qui se reflétait face à lui ne pouvait pas être le sien ! Ni ce corps grand, massif et sans cou ! Et depuis quand portait-il la moustache ? Seigneur, il avait réellement besoin de faire un régime ! D'ailleurs, il s'y mettrait juste après s'être remis un temps soit peu de ses émotions.

L'homme qui lui faisait lui était étranger. Lui qui était si sportif, il était devenu plus que bedonnant. Cela ne pouvait pas être lui !

Il portait une alliance. Mais ce n'était pas celle qu'il avait mis au début de son mariage, non, pas du tout !

_**« Excusez-moi Monsieur… » **_

L'homme à la robe noire revint vers lui.

_**« Vous avez fini avec le miroir ?**_

_**-Oui, mais je voudrais vous poser une question s'il vous plait. En quelle année sommes-nous ?**_

_**-En quelle année pensez-vous que nous sommes, **_lui répondit l'homme bizarre d'un ton… amusé ?

_**-Je me rappelle du mois de novembre 1981, mais après, plus rien.**_

_**-Nous sommes le Lundi 25 avril 1995, Monsieur… »**_

Le sorcier n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Le prisonnier s'évanouit. Il n'eut que le temps de lancer un sortilège d'amortissement sur le sol, pour éviter plus de dommages au cerveau déjà dérangé de l'homme, couché dans une position atypique. Il le fit léviter sur sa couchette et fit disparaître la glace. Sur le champ, il envoya quérir un médicomage. Le moldu n'avait pas l'air bien.

Il devait maintenant se débrouiller pour rentrer chez lui et passer un appel par cheminette…Cela devenait plus qu'urgent.

* * *

La jeune fille rousse n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Harry Potter était entre les mains de ce satané graisseux des cachots, cette mauvaise engeance, ce mage noir qui avait trompé tout le monde y compris Dumbledore, qui était censé être le plus grand sorcier de tout le Royaume-Uni…

Ginny n'avait pas été autorisée à accompagner Hermione et Ron à l'infirmerie et elle voulait réellement avoir des nouvelles du Survivant. Les deux autres membres du trio le plus connu de l'école étaient accompagnés de leur professeur de métamorphose pour le retour, et ils avaient discuté un moment avec elle dans leur maison, sous une bulle de silence, puis, elle les avait envoyés se coucher sans sommation.

Actuellement, il n'était pas encore six heures du matin et elle tenait à savoir. Elle se leva et se prépara le plus rapidement possible, se souciant peu de réveiller ses camarades de classe qui ne valaient pas la peine qu'on s'inquiète pour elles.

Non, Ginny ne s'inquiétait que de son avenir. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle finirait par épouser Harry, même si, en attendant qu'il remarque sa beauté, elle se jetait dans les bras de crétins comme Dean ou même Ernie. Son petit ami le plus récent était Seamus, et elle le trouvait assez insipide. De plus, il n'avait pas le prestige de Harry…

Harry était son chevalier sans peur et sans reproche qui lui avait déjà prouvé son amour en risquant sa vie pour la secourir dans la Chambre des Secrets. Oh, elle était certaine qu'il l'aimait. Mais Harry était tellement timide qu'il refusait de laisser parler son cœur. Il n'en avait pas besoin, elle voyait l'amour dans les yeux de son Sauveur et elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse d'elle-même le premier pas, puisque son grand frère empêcherait son amoureux de se déclarer…

Elle se maquilla délicatement, comme d'habitude, et elle fit irruption dans la chambre des cinquième année. Hermione Granger dormait du sommeil du juste et n'avait pas jugé de bon de venir l'informer de la santé actuelle de Harry.

_**« Hermione ! Réveille toi ! »**_

Définitivement, le _sonorus_ était le sort le plus utile qu'on lui ait donné à apprendre. La jeune préfète se réveilla en sursaut et Ginny récolta des propos assez insultants de la part de Parvati et Lavande.

Hermione fut trainée dans la salle commune sans avoir eu même le temps de se laver le visage et de se brosser les dents. Heureusement, elle avait sa baguette magique à la main. Quatre ans de scolarité avec Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley lui avaient permis d'acquérir quelques automatismes.

La sorcière la plus intelligente de l'école regarda la petite sœur de son meilleur ami avec l'envie de la tuer. Comment osait-elle la réveiller à même pas six heures du matin ?

Elle souffla d'indignation et se pinça l'arrête du nez, signe d'énervement chez la brune.

_**« Ginny, tu vas m'expliquer immédiatement pourquoi tu as réveillé tout le dortoir avec un sonorus. **_

_**-Vous avez été hier voir Harry et vous ne m'avez pas donné de ses nouvelles.**_

_**-Harry va aussi bien qu'on puisse le souhaiter. Madame Pomfresh n'a pas pu nous laisser le voir. Tu aurais pu attendre une heure décente pour me demander de ses nouvelles…**_

_**-Comment-tu peux savoir s'il va bien puisque tu ne l'as pas vu,**_ hurla Ginny, clairement agacée par tant de nonchalance de la part de Hermione.

_**-Pourquoi tu veux avoir de ses nouvelles ? Depuis le début de l'année, tu lui adresses à peine la parole ! Pourquoi je serais venue te réveiller dans ton dortoir à minuit, alors que tu ne donnes même pas l'impression de t'intéresser à lui ? »**_

Jamais Hermione n'aurait pu croire que la voix de Ginevra Weasley puisse atteindre un jour de si hauts octaves. Elle aurait presque pu avoir une voix mélodieuse si elle n'était pas aussi énervée et aussi proche de la vulgarité.

_**« De quel droit tu ose juger mes actes envers Harry ? Je te signale que je m'intéresse à lui et à sa santé ! Il fait presque partie de la famille ! Si Ron et toi n'étiez pas collés à lui en permanence, j'aurai pu lui parler plus souvent ! Mais non ! Vous êtes fourrés ensemble sans que j'ai le droit de participer à vos conversations ! Tu n'as aucun droit de décider ce qui me concerne ou pas ! Harry me concerne aussi ! Plus que tu ne le pense ! »**_

Hermione lui coupa la parole d'un silencio habilement lancé.

_**« Tu devrais dire ça à ton actuel petit ami qui te regarde depuis l'escalier des garçons… »**_

Ginny se retourna au ralenti et n'osa pas lever les yeux vers Seamus Finnigan. D'une voix assez froide, ce dernier lui indiqua qu'ils devaient parler et remonta les escaliers, Dean sur les talons.

Ron, lui, dormait encore du sommeil du juste.

_**« Si maintenant tu es calmée pour arrêter de hurler comme une harpie, je te retire ce sort. »**_

Comme elle l'avait annoncé, Hermione défit le _silencio_ et baissa sa baguette. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à recevoir un chauve-furie de la part de la rouquine et elle dût batailler avec environ 5 chauves-souris qui en voulaient à l'intégrité de son visage.

Une voix colérique et indignée stoppa Ginny qui s'apprêtait à lancer encore un sortilège à la préfète : _**« Mademoiselle Weasley. Je vous conseille de rappeler immédiatement vos chauves-souris et de ranger votre baguette. »**_

Ginny s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce, se tournant vers le Professeur McGonagall qui venait d'entrer dans la salle commune.

_**« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé dans votre tête pour oser réveiller TOUTE la tour de Gryffondor à cinq heures et demie ce matin ? Comment OSEZ-VOUS attaquer votre camarade ? En trente-neuf ans de carrière, je n'ai jamais vu une jeune fille de MA maison s'en prendre à une camarade de dortoir avec autant d'agressivité ! Donnez-moi une SEULE bonne raison de ne pas vous expulser sur le champ pendant une bonne semaine au moins ! »**_

Rageuse, Ginny darda un regard noir sur une Hermione au visage un peu ensanglanté, suite aux griffures des chauves-souris et elle regarda durement sa directrice de maison.

_**« Elle refusait de me donner des nouvelles de Harry. »**_

Outrée, Hermione répliqua immédiatement.

_**« Je t'ai dit exactement ce que Madame Pomfresh m'a dit : qu'il allait pour le mieux compte tenu de la situation et que nous ne pouvions pas le voir pour le moment. Et toi, tu m'as agressé parce selon toi, je ne me suis pas assurée que c'était vrai… »**_

Minerva McGonagall fit un geste apaisant envers sa meilleure élève et foudroya la jeune Weasley du regard.

_**« Vous viendrez dans mon bureau avant le début des cours. Vous avez réellement besoin d'apprendre à vous calmer Miss Weasley. 50 Points en moins pour Gryffondor pour nuisances nocturnes… Miss Granger, allez faire soigner ces égratignures par Madame Pomfresh.»**_

Et le professeur de métamorphose sortit dignement du dortoir des lions, retournant dans ses appartements privés, sa robe de chambre vert forêt volant derrière elle.

_**« Qui aurait cru que les cheveux de McGonagall soient si longs et soyeux»**_ chuchota Lavande à Parvati.

Hermione fit un passage éclair à la salle de bain, sauta dans son uniforme, prit son sac de cours et passa par l'infirmerie.

Ginny, furieuse, sortit de la salle commune en rouspétant intérieurement contre sa « stupide directrice de maison qui ne comprenait pas le danger dans lequel allait plonger son fiancé ». Bien entendu, le fiancé en question ne savait même pas qu'il s'était engagé à une union avec qui que ce soit, mais, évidemment, cela n'avait aucune importance pour Ginny. Elle était tellement persuadée d'aimer Harry qu'elle avait déjà organisé dans les moindres détails leur mariage, allant jusqu'à préparer une liste d'invités.

* * *

Un jeune homme ressemblant fortement à un cousin éloigné d'Arthur Weasley était étendu dans un lit, les membres et le torse entouré de bandages. Il avait été touché plusieurs jours plus tôt par un Sectumsempra et le fait qu'il soit Cracmol empêchait le contre sort de fonctionner parfaitement. Molly était passée dans sa chambre pour voir comment il se portait. Les constantes magiques du jeune homme étaient stables mais il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé… Poppy Pomfresh avait assuré qu'il s'en sortirait.

Mais pour le moment, Molly était quelque peu frustrée. Elle avait hâte qu'il se réveille afin qu'elle puisse le gaver de soupe pour qu'il puisse reprendre des forces plus vite.

Au moment où elle sortait afin de vaquer à ses occupations, le jeune homme bougea faiblement la main.

* * *

Les jumeaux Weasley étaient affligés par le comportement de leur jeune sœur envers Hermione Granger. Ils avaient bien compris qu'elle était sous le charme de Harry mais ils n'avaient pas saisi l'importance de cette obsession.

Après le petit-déjeuner, ils avaient coincé la jeune fille dans un coin du hall et l'avaient interrogée. Elle avait refusé de leur répondre, arguant du fait qu'elle ne leur demandait jamais de justifier leurs actes.

Fred et Georges étaient frustrés de ne pas savoir. Et quand Gred et Forges étaient frustrés, toute la population sorcière savait qu'il fallait s'attendre à quelque chose de particulier de leur part.

Le cours de Potions était un excellent moyen de relâcher la pression pour les deux septième année. D'abord, c'était la matière qu'ils préféraient, ensuite, ils pouvaient enfin expérimenter de nouveaux mélanges sans se faire crier dessus et enfin, ils avaient la possibilité d'enquiquiner leur professeur le plus détesté.

En effet, en septième année, le cours de potions était assez particulier. Chaque élève qui souhait continuer dans ce domaine en particulier devait développer sa propre potion ou améliorer une potion, ce qui servait de projet aux ASPICs. Les autres, ceux qui avaient pour projet professionnel de devenir auror ou médicomage devaient apprendre à faire toutes les potions du programme à la perfection et ce, même si dans leurs métiers, ils bénéficiaient des services de la Guilde des Maîtres de Potion.

Il était neuf heures du matin, et leur professeur n'avait toujours pas ouvert la salle de classe.

Deux minutes plus tard, le sorcier à la cape tourbillonnante arriva à une allure rapide et ouvrit sans un mot la porte, les autorisant à entrer. Toujours sans un mot, il fit apparaître les consignes du jour sur le grand tableau noir qui se trouvait derrière son bureau.

_**« Vous travaillerez seuls et en silence. Le premier qui dit un mot sans avoir demandé l'autorisation avant aura une semaine de retenues avec Rusard. Maintenant, mettez-vous au travail ! »**_

Lee Jordan regarda sceptiquement Fred et Georges. Les jumeaux étaient littéralement incapables de travailler seuls sans veiller à ce que l'autre faisait entretemps, intervenant dans la potion de leur alter égo, protégeant mutuellement leurs arrières…

Le jeune homme noir à dreadlocks secoua la tête d'un air désenchanté. Vu l'état dans lequel se trouvaient ses deux meilleurs amis, il devait d'ores et déjà s'attendre à beaucoup de points en moins. Là, c'était certain, Hermione Granger, préfète des Gryffondor, allait hurler.

Il alla chercher ses ingrédients et sa potion qui était figée sous un sort de conservation et décida de se mettre le plus loin possible de ses camarades, à côté de la porte.

Les frères Weasley, comme d'habitude, étaient au premier rang, sur des paillasses mitoyennes, en train de hacher leurs ingrédients et de les incorporer à la potion de l'autre tout en murmurant des commentaires sur leurs potions.

_**« Quel mot n'avez-vous pas compris dans : ''Vous travaillerez seuls et en silence'', Messieurs Weasley ? »**_

Le professeur Snape avait rugi, faisant sursauter tous les élèves. Visiblement, il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à la scène qui suivit :

_**« Le mot ''seul'', professeur… »**_

Severus serra les poings de rage et souffla un bon coup, espérant par ce rituel retrouver son calme avant d'étriper les deux énergumènes les plus doués auxquels il avait enseigné de toute sa vie même s'il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais ouvertement. Pour le moment, il n'avait pas la tête à sévir, il devait réfléchir… Il alla face à Fred et sa voix sèche retentit dans la salle :

_**« Vous ! Au fond de la salle, à la place de Miss Septentrius. Elle prendra la votre. Exécution ! »**_

Fred regarda George, lui faisant un regard de chien battu, se sentant abandonné,comme orphelin, comme si leur lien allait se casser s'ils ne restaient pas physiquement proches l'un de l'autre.

Avec des larmes de crocodile, dissertant à voix basse sur les vicissitudes de la vie qui l'ont forcé à vivre trois heures de cours loin de l'étreinte fraternelle, Gred se rendit à sa nouvelle place, située à l'autre bout de la salle tout au fond, pendant que Forges chantonnait la Marche Funèbre, essuyant des larmes imaginaires.

_**« C'est pas bientôt fini oui ! »**_, gronda Snape, _**« vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor ! Maintenant, restez silencieux. »**_

Les jumeaux laissèrent une heure passer, une heure de grande tranquillité où chaque élève de la classe put avancer sur son projet aux ASPICs.

Profitant du silence ambiant, Severus se plongea dans ses réflexions, essayant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé ce matin là, avant les cours.

C'est seulement en levant la tête qu'il aperçu le manège des Suppôts-de-Satan-Weasley.

Ces messieurs continuaient leur combine, sauf que là, ils traversaient toute la salle de classe pour pouvoir mettre les ingrédients dans le chaudron de l'autre…

Seule son occlumencie l'empêcha de devenir rouge de rage, mais toute sa colère se vit dans son regard, ce qui fit déglutir Lee.

Les deux frères, très concentrés, étaient penchés de façon identique sur le chaudron de Fred, en train de regarder les interactions des divers ingrédients et les notaient sur un parchemin, commençant un discours des plus décousu. Georges mettait des gouttes de sang de salamandre dans le chaudron pendant que son jumeau faisait le décompte.

_**« MESSIEURS WEASLEY ! »**_, hurla leur professeur.

Les garçons sursautèrent et malheureusement, la fiole de sang de salamandre tomba dans la concoction. Les jumeaux eurent juste le temps de se baisser sous une table, puisque leur potion sifflait de façon virulente, avant que le chaudron n'explose et n'asperge les murs de la salle de potions, les repeignant en vert-mordoré.

Ils baissèrent la tête et tremblèrent devant la voix courroucée de leur professeur de potions qui leur octroya un mois de retenues avec Argus Rusard à cause de leur désobéissance. En effet, ils connaissaient la limite de leur professeur le plus injuste : quand la petite veine sur sa tempe gauche était apparente, il valait mieux se taire et accepter toute forme de punition.

Lorsque les trois heures de potions furent écoulées, ils partirent tous, les jumeaux se faisant réprimander par Jordan, et Severus entendit seulement une partie de leur conversation _**« s'il n'avait pas crié comme un malade pour nous faire peur aussi… »**_

* * *

Harry se réveilla, groggy. Il ne devait pas être loin de quinze heures. Il ne se sentait pas très bien et il avait trop dormi. Seulement, il ne pouvait toujours pas se lever, ses membres encore emplâtrés.

En essayant de bouger légèrement, il sentit comme une masse assez molle à ses pieds. S'asseyant avec de grandes difficultés, il regarda au pied de son lit.

Un elfe de maison, celui qui était chargé de le veiller, était endormi, la tête posée sur le pied du lit, et ne se réveillait pas. Harry observa bien et vit qu'il était plus pâle que d'habitude. De sa main valide, claqua des doigts tout en appelant Dobby. Mais ce dernier ne venait pas…

* * *

Depuis le cours du matin où Severus avait eu envie de frapper les jumeaux Weasley, il n'avait pas décroché un mot. Non, il n'était pas furieux. Cette fois-ci, il bouillait littéralement de rage. Déjà que ce matin, son visiteur impromptu l'avait empêché de prendre un petit déjeuner décent... Ensuite, ces deux rouquins identiques l'avaient pratiquement rendu fou de rage. Pour continuer dans l'énumération des malheurs de la journée, Dumbledore l'avait épinglé au moment où il allait se mettre à table, voulant discuter de son visiteur. Enfin, pour accentuer cette journée tout à fait joyeuse, il devait animer le cours de cinquième année Serpentard/Gryffondor, celui où l'antagonisme entre les deux maisons était le plus fort dans toute l'école…

Il n'avait eu envie que d'une seule chose en voyant ces élèves entrer dans sa salle de classe : les enfermer pendant qu'une potion de Longdubat sautait du chaudron, histoire de tous gravement les blesser…

Malheureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas possible. D'abord parce que Albus ne le permettrait jamais, ensuite, il serait conduit illico presto à Azkaban où les Détraqueurs se battraient pour l'embrasser, enfin parce qu'il avait une mission à accomplir…

Le teint encore plus jaunâtre qu'à l'accoutumée, il inscrivit les consignes du jour d'un geste de la main. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas de génie des potions dans son cours. Juste des mioches qui soit rataient toutes leurs concoctions, soit étaient simplement scrupuleux et scolaires comme Miss Granger.

Son filleul, qui était naturellement doué, peinait aujourd'hui à faire sa potion. Un manque d'énergie ? Non.

Sondant brièvement son esprit, il comprit que le blondinet lui en voulait. Il soupira mentalement, se préparant à la conversation houleuse qui suivrait ce cours, le dernier de la journée.

Le cours se passait normalement et surtout, en silence. Enfin presque. Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bulstrode étaient en pleine session de commérages, la voix de la première, tellement crissante, le faisant grincer des dents.

Il s'approcha rapidement des deux jeunes femmes. _**« Mesdemoiselles, veuillez faire votre potion en silence. »**_

Si Millicent obéit simplement, Pansy, elle, ne supportait pas qu'on lui fasse la morale. Même un satané professeur vindicatif et anciennement haut placé chez les Mangemorts. Elle était destinée à devenir une personne crainte et adulée, par Morgane ! Seulement, la décence l'empêchait de s'en prendre à son directeur de maison, et ce, même s'il avait trahi le Maître selon son père.

Elle fit tomber un ingrédient, le rendant inutilisable et alla en prendre un autre dans la réserve, dérobant en même temps un morceau de foie d'acromantula séché.

Retournant dans la salle de classe, elle passa près du chaudron de Seamus Finnigan et y jeta le fruit de son larcin, profitant de son inattention momentanée.

Au moment où la jeune femme se reconcentra sur sa concoction, la potion du jeune homme siffla dangereusement, faisant toute la classe sursauter. Une fumée violacée épaisse, nauséabonde et surtout toxique avait commencé à envahir la grande salle de classe, faisant suffoquer Finnigan et l'étourdissant peu à peu.

Une fois qu'il eut pris conscience de ce qu'avait fait Parkinson, Snape lança un evanesco sur le contenu du chaudron et il commença une incantation pour bannir la dangereuse fumée.

Le professeur hurla intérieurement contre la stupidité manifeste de Miss Parkinson.

Soixante points furent retirés aux Gryffondor et le Professeur, pour éviter encore une autre catastrophe, leur intima l'ordre de rester à leur place et de s'occuper de leur chaudron.

En passant dans les rangs, Snape intima à Pansy l'ordre de rester à la fin du cours, afin qu'elle puisse comprendre qu'on ne glissait pas n'importe quel ingrédient dans les potions des incompétents lions.

A la fin du cours, après un chaudron fondu par la concoction de Neville qui écopa d'une retenue, il mit tous ses élèves à la porte, n'oubliant pas de préciser qu'il voulait voir Miss Parkinson et Monsieur Malfoy avant qu'ils n'aillent en étude.

_**-Attendez dehors Monsieur Malfoy. J'en ai pour un instant avec votre camarade.**_

Indigné qu'on le mette au même rang qu'un Gryffondor, Draco claqua la porte en sortant, faisant sursauter Pansy qui commençait à se demander ce que voulait réellement son directeur de maison.

_**-Miss Parkinson**_, commença-t-il d'une voix dangereusement basse, _**je conçois que vous continuiez votre stupide guerre avec vos petits camarades de Gryffondor dans ma salle de classe. Néanmoins, c'est la dernière fois que vous essayez de tous nous tuer avec vos farces dangereusement stupides. La prochaine fois, je ne vous donnerai pas une simple retenue. Je m'assurerai personnellement que vous soyez expulsée de cette école…**_

Les yeux de la jeune fille lançaient des éclairs.

Cette fois-ci, elle ne voulait pas simplement ramener ce vulgaire traitre à la respecter, non. Elle allait le faire ployer devant elle, afin de venger l'honneur de son maître… Mais pour le moment, elle n'était pas assez forte pour l'attaquer sans rien risquer.

_**-Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez tombé si bas, me punir pour avoir simplement voulu rappeler ces vulgaires sous-sorciers de Gryffondor leur véritable place. A moins que… vous ne soyez devenu le laquais du vieux-fou…**_

Le professeur lui lança le regard le plus noir qu'il avait en réserve. Il sentait ses barrières occlumentiques faiblir sous la rage qui l'animait en cet instant. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : hurler toute sa rage à la figure de la jeune fille. Cette gamine était encore plus imbue de sa personne que le Lord lui-même… Sa voix se fit basse et dangereusement froide.

_**-Miss Parkinson. Au lieu d'évoquer des faits qui dépassent votre compréhension, essayez de faire une potion correcte. Vous remercierez votre insolence de vous avoir accordé encore deux semaines de retenue, ce qui nous fait un total de trois semaines de réjouissances avec le professeur Hagrid et Monsieur Rusard… J'ose espérer que cela vous fera réfléchir avant d'agir de façon aussi imbécile que totalement inutile. Vous auriez pu tuer tout le monde dans cette salle. Ayez l'intelligence de choisir des ingrédients qui ne sont pas dangereux pour piéger les potions de vos camarades la prochaine fois. Maintenant, hors de ma vue, et demandez à monsieur Malfoy d'entrer.**_

Soufflant comme un bœuf sous la colère qui menaçait de la submerger, l'adolescente à visage carlin sortit de la salle de classe et indiqua à son amour de toujours qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer voir l'imbécile graisseux qui leur servait de directeur de maison.

* * *

Voldemort fulminait. La relique n'était toujours pas en sa possession, et il n'avait aucun moyen de pression pour l'obtenir. Ni l'auror, ni son frère n'étaient à sa portée.

Désirant évacuer un peu la rage qui menaçait de le submerger, il convoqua Queudver.

Quand ce dernier entra dans la salle du trône et vit le regard flamboyant de haine de son Maître, il se demanda pour quelle raison Merlin avait refusé d'exaucer ses vœux de la nouvelle année… **(1)**

Soupirant inaudiblement, il arriva près de son maître en tremblant déjà de tous ses membres. Ce fut un doloris qui le cueillit pour le punir de l'attente. Pas plus de trois minutes étaient passées entre l'appel et l'arrivée du jeune homme, qui était à l'autre bout du manoir, exécutant la tâche ingrate de donner de la nourriture à ces pourritures de prisonniers. Mais, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas connu pour sa clémence ou pour son sens de la justice…

Il ne cessait jamais de regretter d'avoir trahi ses amis depuis le retour du Maître. Oh, il aurait voulu redevenir le rat du petit Weasley ! Excepté ces vieilles femelles rattes qui le draguaient de temps en temps, il avait été choyé par ces enfants, aimé et surtout protégé…

* * *

Draco entra dans la salle de classe, l'air blasé. Il savait que son parrain lui en voulait, mais il ne pouvait pas résister à l'idée de démolir la réputation du balafré. Autant lui demander de ne pas respirer !

Avec la grâce aristocratique qui le caractérisait, le jeune homme s'assit au premier rang, juste devant le bureau de Severus.

_**-Draco, je suis déçu de ton attitude. **_

Le blondinet souffla de façon dédaigneuse. Lui, il n'était pas déçu de sa propre attitude, mais de celle de son parrain. Vengeance puérile, certes, mais l'homme ne méritait pas mieux pour l'avoir privé de son havre de paix. Il serait dorénavant obligé de subir les assauts de Pansy jusque dans son dortoir…

_**-Quel que soit le lien que nous avons, je ne tolèrerai pas une attitude aussi insolente de ta part… Tu es prié de ne pas te prendre pour Potter et donc de ne pas sortir de bruitage aussi grossier à mon attention.**_

Draco crut exploser suite à cette phrase assassine. Oser le comparer lui à l'être le plus pitoyable en ce bas monde ! Ce balafré qui tirait sa notoriété d'une cicatrice qui le défigurait ! Cette maudite engeance qui n'avait pas eu la dignité de s'effacer devant le Lord ! Cette chose qui avait surtout dédaigné son amitié à une sorte de relation en dents de scie avec le traitre à son sang et la sang-de-bourbe !

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il rougissait de rage, laissait apparaître sur son visage la colère qui le consumait en une expression faciale des plus horribles.

Severus se demanda brièvement où était passé le petit garçon attachant aux cheveux blonds un peu trop longs qui se jetait souvent dans ses bras à la recherche d'un câlin. Et puis, brusquement, il comprit. Son filleul était jaloux !

Draco Malfoy pensait que Potter prendrait sa place !

Maudit Dumbledore qui l'avait obligé à prendre la garde de ce satané gamin qui chamboulait toute sa vie !

_**-Draco, adopter ce sale gamin était une obligation. Cela ne veut pas dire que je me suis attaché à lui, ou qu'il est plus important que toi pour moi. Tu es mon filleul, et tu passeras toujours en premier pour moi. Je veux que ce soit bien clair dans ta tête. Maintenant que tu sais que tu ne perds pas ta place, nous allons discuter de ta punition, car oui, tu seras puni.**_

_**-Encore, **_lui lança un Draco outré._** Ça ne te suffit pas la punition du vieux glucosé ? Il faut que tu trouve le moyen de me torturer encore ?**_

_**-Tu as trahi ma confiance Draco ! Tu as mis en danger mon poste ! Heureusement que Dumbledore a mis ça sur le compte de ton père ! Je t'ai demandé de ne pas faire de vague avec cette information ! Tu n'avais aucun droit de te réjouir de cette situation. Donc…**_

_**-Attends, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu protège Potter là !**_

_Parce qu'il est le fils de Lily_, voulut répondre Severus. A la place, il se contenta d'hausser un sourcil d'un air à la fois dubitatif, incertain et railleur. Son filleul pouvait réellement prendre son temps à recouper des informations !

Soudain, Draco mit la tête entre ses deux mains, s'appuyant sur la table.

_**-Je n'y ai pas pensé Parrain… Effectivement…**_

_**-Je ne te demande pas de ne pas te moquer de lui, je te demande juste d'attendre mon accord avant de le railler… Maintenant, ta punition consistera en une retenue de deux heures, le temps de refaire cette potion.**_

_**-Maintenant ?**_

_**-C'est à se demander si les blagues sur les blonds ne sont pas véridiques… Quand tu auras fini tes retenues… Maintenant, file !**_

Draco se leva et parcourut environ la moitié du chemin vers la porte avant de stopper et de se retourner.

_**-J'oubliais Severus. Je ne t'ai toujours pas pardonné d'avoir donné ma chambre à Potter. Et puis, il y a Miss-je-sais-tout qui attend pour te parler…**_

Snape fronça les sourcils. Que lui voulait cette petite enquiquineuse ? Des précisions sur le cours ? Elle n'attendait jamais normalement. Il intima à Draco l'ordre de faire patienter le rat de bibliothèque.

Il fut surpris de la patience de Granger. Mais il avait besoin de se calmer. Draco avait éveillé en lui un sentiment qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait eu envie de donner une fessée à son filleul.

* * *

Dix minutes après la sortie du fils Malfoy, on frappa trois coups timides sur la porte. Apparemment, Granger n'était pas si patiente qu'il ne pensait au départ. Il ouvrit la porte d'un geste de sa baguette magique et lui dit sèchement d'entrer.

_**-Rebonjour professeur. Je m'excuse de vous importuner mais Madame Pomfresh m'a renvoyé vers vous.**_

_**-Alors attendez ici.**_

Soupirant imperceptiblement, il se leva et fonça dans sa réserve. Il revint avec une potion rouge-sang dans une fiole transparente. Pomfresh ne savait-elle pas comment doser cette potion ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui qui doive en expliquer la posologie à ces jeunes filles insipides qui se plaignaient de simples crampes ? **(2) **Le jour où elles gouteront à un doloris amoureusement lancé par un mangemort, elles ne geindraient plus pour une petite douleur aussi triviale.

_**-Vous en diluerez trois gouttes dans un grand verre d'eau, pendant toute la durée de ce qui vous dérange.**_

Hermione eut un air dubitatif qui le fit s'interroger. Elle était assez avancée dans sa puberté pour en souffrir normalement…

_**-Vous n'êtes pas venue pour une potion contre les douleurs menstruelles ?**_

Le rougissement qui fit son apparition sur le visage de la jeune fille le surprit.

_**-Professeur**_, couina Hermione d'une voix faible, _**j'étais venue vous demander des nouvelles de Harry.**_

_**-POTTER !**_

Hermione vit avec stupéfaction son professeur se ruer sur la porte et essaya de le poursuivre dans le dédale de couloirs des cachots. Mais sa rapidité la surprit et bientôt, elle le perdit de vue. Afin de ne pas se perdre, elle retourna dans la salle de classe, s'interrogeant sur l'attitude de son professeur… Ce dernier avait paru ailleurs lors du cours…

Elle se résigna à bien fermer la porte de plusieurs sorts et se rendit à son cours de runes en espérant que son professeur ne la réprimanderait pas pour son retard.

Snape ouvrit la porte de la chambre, après avoir retiré les treize sorts qui barraient la porte et protégeaient sa charge de toute attaque pendant son absence et il découvrit un jeune homme essayant vainement de réveiller l'elfe de maison qui était sensé le garder cette nuit.

Retirant le sort qui empêchait la magie dans cette chambre, il se précipita vers la petite créature aux oreilles tombantes et essaya de la réanimer.

Comment-avait-il pu oublier le jeune homme ?

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

Ce matin-là, Severus se réveilla aux aurores. Il avait enfin terminé la potion tue-loup pour le lycan, et il avait bien avancé sur sa potion expérimentale. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Potter afin de lui donner de quoi faire travailler ses méninges pour la journée. Il ouvrit la porte, mais au moment de secouer le gamin pour le réveiller, les alarmes magiques s'enclenchèrent, résonnant violemment dans sa tête. Un intrus quémandait l'autorisation d'utiliser sa cheminée. Le linteau de l'âtre avait quatre briques de couleur différentes et l'une d'entre elles s'illuminait selon la personne qui le contactait. Là, il s'agissait de la brique verte.  
Il se dépêcha de verrouiller totalement la chambre du Gryffondor endormi, et il y appliqua plusieurs sorts à la limite de la magie noire pour empêcher quiconque d'entrer ou de sortir. L'elfe serait obligé de reste là avec l'ado…

Il ne connaissait encore rien des intentions de son visiteur.

Il donna le mot de passe et son collègue arriva rapidement, sortant avec une classe aristocratique de la cheminée, sans aucune tâche de suie.

_**« Severus, je suis venu m'entretenir avec toi de quelque chose d'important »**_, informa-t-il son hôte après les salutations d'usage.

La dernière chose qu'avait voulue le père du survivant en ce funeste matin était de subir Lucius Malfoy. Ne lui laissait-on jamais de répit ?

Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas montrer sa mauvaise humeur et claqua des doigts.

Un elfe de maison apparut et revint en quelques secondes avec un service à café.

_**-Tu pardonneras ma négligence Lucius. Néanmoins, je ne peux me passer de mon café du matin. Tu es venu pour jouer le rôle du père inquiet pour son fils, celui du gouverneur de l'école ou encore celui de l'envoyé du Maître ?**_

Un sourire en coin fit son apparition sur le visage du blond.

_**-Je n'ai pas la possibilité de simplement venir rendre visite à un ami ?**_

_**-Non, jamais sans prévenir, monsieur qui s'attache aux valeurs désuètes de l'étiquète sorcière.**_

Lord Malfoy laissa entendre un petit ricanement discret. Cette petite pique évoquait une conversation qu'ils avaient tenue tous les deux pendant leur jeunesse et où Lucius torturait Severus avec des cours de bienséance pour sang-pur.

Oh, Lucius savait que son ami était de sang-mêlé, mais il s'agissait tout de même du dernier descendant des Prince, une famille si talentueuse en matière de magie et de potions qu'une alliance entre les deux ne pouvait être que bénéfique. Excepté le Maitre et lui, personne dans leur confrérie ne savait que Severus n'était pas aussi pur qu'il le prétendait.

_**-Comment se passe ta vie de père ?**_

_**-Ce gamin est une plaie. Je bénis Pomfresh d'avoir prescrit des potions contre la douleur qui le font dormir plus de vingt heures par jours.**_

_**-En même temps, Fudge m'a dit qu'il l'avait secoué… et que tu ne l'avais pas laissé faire…**_

_**-Tu es le premier lieutenant du Maître, Lucius, tu connais forcément ma mission… Je suis obligé de la mener à bien… Imagine tout ce pouvoir brut au service du Lord. Sa suprématie sur le monde sorcier… et surtout le nouveau monde créé par lui, où une place dorée nous attend…**_

Lucius eut un éclat dangereux dans les yeux.

_**-Je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu ferais de Potter une poupée de pouvoirs pour le mettre entre les mains du maître…**_

_**-Contrairement à toi, Lucius, je ne suis pas obnubilé par le bien-être de ce sale mioche comme tu peux l'être de ton héritier même si tu te plais à faire croire le contraire…**_

_**-Pourtant, c'est le fils de celle que tu as aimée.**_

Cette dernière phrase avait été jetée sur un ton dédaigneux. Lily Evans avait été la plus grande faiblesse de Severus. Et ce, jusqu'à présent.

_**-Non, l'enfant de Lily n'aurait jamais été aussi impossible à vivre… **_

Si un sorcier les observait, cette conversation lui aurait semblé particulièrement bizarre. Ce que personne ne savait, c'est que Severus avait réussi, par son attitude asociale, à briser les défenses de Lucius pendant qu'ils étaient encore scolarisés. A cette époque, le jeune aristocrate était obnubilé par l'apparence. Pour lui, le monde ne se divisait qu'en quatre catégories : sa famille qu'il fallait toujours préserver coûte que coûte, les sorciers de sang pur qu'il qu'il classait comme étant des relations à garder, les traitres à leur sang qu'il fallait convertir et les nuisibles (sang-mêlés, sang-de-bourbe, cracmols et moldus) qu'il fallait éradiquer de la surface de la terre.

Il était alors en sixième année quand Severus était arrivé dans la célèbre école de sorcellerie. Au départ, il comptait le martyriser comme tous les autres première année. Néanmoins, il fut surpris de voir le désintérêt du jeune brun à la peau d'albâtre pour tous les autres humains qui l'entouraient. Le jeune Severus ne semblait aimer qu'une seule chose : engranger des connaissances. Furieux qu'un gamin ose l'ignorer, il avait commencé par lui mener la vie dure, lui interdisant de s'asseoir sur les fauteuils de la salle commune par exemple. Ce fut le talent magique de sa victime qui le fit changer d'avis. Certes, le jeune Snape n'était pas excellent en métamorphose par exemple. Mais en défense contre les forces du mal et en sortilèges, il était le meilleur élève de première année de Serpentard. Et son génie pour les potions lui fit comprendre que ce garçon pourrait lui être utile plus tard.

Aussi, ses deux dernières années, il observa le jeune homme, lui parlant de temps à autres, le protégeant sans se faire remarquer. Puis, au moment de partir définitivement de l'école, il convoqua les élèves de sixième, cinquième, quatrième et troisième année, leur ordonnant de protéger le jeune Snape le plus possible, sans que le jeune homme ne s'en doute.

Et il rencontra le garçon lors des sorties au village voisin, tissant peu à peu, sans même s'en rendre compte, une amitié solide. Il fut le premier à se rendre compte que son ami était amoureux de sa jeune voisine, et, malgré la peine qu'il ressentit pour lui, il profita par la suite de son cœur brisé pour l'introduire auprès du maître. Severus était, à la sortie de Poudlard, devenu le maître de potions du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le Lord lui ayant promis de lui obtenir ce qu'il voudrait tant qu'il ne désirait pas prendre sa place.

Lucius savait que la loyauté de Severus avait quasi dépéri lors de la mort de Lily Evans, et il le comprenait. Même si la jeune femme n'était qu'une vulgaire sang de bourbe, c'était la sorcière la plus douée de leur génération, elle surpassait même les maraudeurs et Severus. S'il ne s'agissait pas de la réputation de sa famille, il aurait bien voulu d'elle… S'il n'y avait sa Narcissa, qui, même si elle ne le savait pas, était la seule femme digne d'être son épouse.

Pour l'instant, il se demandait ce qu'il y avait de plus sécuritaire pour sa famille : trahir réellement le Lord ou juste faire semblant ?

Il regarda son « ami » qui tempêtait contre Potter fils tout en réalisant la prouesse de garder son visage impassible. Des années de pratique de l'occlumentie avaient rendu Severus aussi expressif que du marbre poli.

Seuls ses yeux laissaient passer quelques fois de rares et fugaces émotions. Il savait par exemple qu'il ne fallait pas du tout asticoter le brun le 31 octobre, afin d'éviter de malencontreuses combinaisons de sortilèges plus douloureux les uns les autres. Ou encore qu'il fallait éviter de prononcer tout mot se rapportant au terme « maraudeur » afin d'éviter de subir un Snape de mauvaise humeur.

Severus avait visiblement terminé sa diatribe enflammée sur l'intelligence plus que limité de celui qui était à sa charge.

_**-Severus, bien que je conçoive que ce sale gosse soit aussi peu civilisé que tu le dis, j'aurais pensé que tu aurais compris qu'aucun enfant ne peut l'être quand il a été mal éduqué par les moldus… Ce qui explique pourquoi il passe son temps à répliquer lorsqu'on lui reproche quelque chose. Maintenant que j'ai éclairé ta lanterne, venons-en au sujet de ma visite. Pas que je sois pressé d'en parler, mais il est déjà huit heures et demie, et je refuse d'écourter cet entretien et de retourner au Manoir Malfoy sans avoir eu toutes les réponses qui me sont nécessaires.**_

Snape ne savait pas s'il devait être indigné ou amusé. Lucius, comme tout Malfoy qui se respecte, venait de lui signifier que rien n'était plus important que lui et ses soucis.

_**-En fait, je devrais me faire payer pour les informations que tu cherches à avoir…**_

_**-Tu sais bien que j'en ai plus que les moyens… Maintenant, comme tu le sais, le Maître m'a demandé de proposer mes services au vieux fou. Seulement, bien que je sache à quel point cet hurluberlu citronné est naïf quand cela concerne l'espèce humaine, tu devras me dire ce que je ne sais pas à propos de lui afin de bien appréhender la suite des événements pour le Maître.**_

_**-Bien que tu sois un occlumens potable, il saura si tu lui mens…**_

_**-Snape, viens-en au fait.**_

Severus Snape lança à son vis-à-vis un regard noir. L'asticoter de bon matin n'était pas le meilleur moyen de lui soutirer des informations.

_**-Faut-il que je montre au vieux fou ces fameuses photos que tu caches pour que tu me donnes ces informations ?**_

Le sourire sadique du blond donnait à Snape l'envie de lui refaire le portrait.

_**-Qu'est ce qui t'es le plus cher, Lucius ?**_

_**-L'abus des bonbons aux citrons du vieux fou t'a laminé le cerveau… Tu commences à t'exprimer exactement comme lui…**_

_**-Maintenant que tu as ta réponse, la cheminée est par là, **_dit-il en lui désignant de la main l'âtre._** Je ne te raccompagne pas. Et tu es prié de ne plus me menacer, sans quoi, je pense que certaines photos en ma possession pourraient pousser Narcissa à réviser son opinion sur toi.**_

_**-Comme si tu les avais encore…**_

Et Lucius Malfoy repartit par où il était arrivé pendant que le professeur de potions essayait de repenser calmement à cette conversation.

Ce fut son horloge qui, sonnant neuf heures, le sortit de ses pensées, et Severus Snape dû courir pour se rendre en cours, ralentissant considérablement son pas en arrivant dans le couloir où se situait sa salle de classe. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était en retard à son travail.

_**Fin flash back**_

_**

* * *

**_

Severus arriva rapidement devant ses appartements, défit les nombreuses protections qui entouraient la porte d'entrée en donna le mot de passe afin que le portrait le laisse passer.

Il se rua dans la chambre de l'adolescent et le découvrit en train de se tordre tant que faire se peut sur son lit, avec ses trois membres emplâtrés, tout en étant assis. Le jeune homme arborait également une grimace des plus explicites pour tout le monde excepté pour son « sauveur ».

Harry s'était réveillé en sursaut, une envie pressante le pressant de sortir du lit. L'elfe de maison était évanouit au pied de son lit, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. Il avait essayé d'appeler un autre elfe. Mais aucune créature n'était venue. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, n'ayant ni réveil, ni horloge dans sa chambre, et sa baguette magique était trop loin du lit pour qui puisse la prendre. Ce n'était pas la peine qu'il crie. Sa chambre, aux trois quarts enterrés dans le sol, avait une fenêtre assez grande pour laisser passer l'air et la clarté du jour. Aussi, il avait compris qu'il était seul dans l'appartement et il n'avait pas essayé de crier, puisque personne ne l'aurait entendu.

Au fur et à mesure des heures qui passaient, ce besoin se faisait de plus en plus ressentir. Régulièrement, il se tapait la tête contre le montant de son lit, afin de se focaliser sur autre chose que cette envie qui le taraudait depuis qu'il était réveillé. Il grognait, invectivant intérieurement la pauvre créature inerte, toutefois inquiet parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qui lui était arrivé. Il essayait même de se remémorer ce qu'il avait appris en mathématiques à l'école primaire, tout ça pour essayer d'oublier cette douleur qui commençait à se faire sentir dans sa vessie.

A un moment, il avait eu envie de se trainer par terre pour arriver à la porte, le lit était trop haut pour qu'il se le permette. Avec trois plâtres, impossible de se mouvoir correctement de toute manière.

Quand il vit son professeur dans l'embrasure de la porte, il se sentit presque soulagé. Mais l'homme n'avait eu aucun regard pour lui. Il ne s'était intéressé qu'à la pauvre petite créature serviable inconsciente. Aussi, une peur insidieuse l'envahit. L'homme allait l'enfermer de nouveau dans cette chambre, sans le laisser se soulager. Angoissé, il n'arrivait pas à dire un seul mot, se concentrant pour ne pas se lâcher sur son lit.

Severus avait oublié l'enfant. Jetant un coup d'œil dans la pièce, il vit l'elfe inconscient, affalé au pied du lit du garçon.

Haussant un sourcil devant la scène pour le moins ridicule d'un survivant monté sur ressorts, il défit la dernière protection qu'il avait mise dans la pièce et fit léviter l'elfe de maison dans un fauteuil qu'il avait métamorphosé, le recouvrant par la même occasion d'un plaid afin qu'il ait moins froid, puisque dans son état, le sort de réchauffement n'aurait rien fait pour lui.

Le tuteur avait mis en place les protections magiques les plus puissantes qu'il connaissait. Etant le responsable de la maison Serpentard, Poudlard lui octroyait le droit de protéger les cachots de la manière dont il l'entendait, et cela, même en utilisant de la magie noire.

Il avait donc créé une sorte de barrière qui empêchait toute manifestation magique afin de protéger son pupille. La seule personne qui aurait pu défaire le sort était le directeur de l'école. Ce sort avait néanmoins quelques défauts. En effet, non seulement il laissait la personne protégée sans défense magique, mais en plus, il causait l'évanouissement des créatures magique qui ne pouvaient pas vivre sans magie. C'était le cas des elfes de maison, qui, de part le lien qu'ils tissaient, étaient connectées aux personnes qu'ils servaient. Ne pas ressentir le lien était une punition particulièrement horrible pour un elfe de maison, les conséquences allant d'un simple évanouissement au coma, voire à la mort de la petite créature.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Potter, lui demandant silencieusement pourquoi il continuait à se tordre dans le lit. Mais l'adolescent ne le regardait pas, transpirant à grosses gouttes.

-POTTER !

Harry sursauta, surpris que l'homme s'adresse à lui. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : Harry, s'étant retenu depuis qu'il s'était réveillé vers midi, avait fini par se soulager dans son lit, mouillant non seulement ses draps mais également son matelas et deux de ses plâtres.

Espérant éviter une punition exemplaire comme c'était la coutume chez les Dursley, il se répandit en excuses de façon assez précipitée et inaudible.

Snape fronça le nez. Le gamin n'avait pas osé faire ça ! Tout mais pas ça !

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez pour tenter de refouler la colère qui menaçait de le submerger, ce qui s'avérait périlleux dès que cela concernait le jeune Potter, et il décida de sortir de la chambre, sans égards pour son pupille qui avait fondu en sanglots, consumé par la honte et la peur.

Il essayait de réfléchir à un moyen d'éviter les coups sur son dos et sa tête, les deux zones les plus fragiles de son corps.

_Il avait trois ans à l'époque. Et depuis qu'il savait marcher correctement, son oncle l'avait obligé à apprendre à devenir propre et ne plus se soulager dans son lit. On ne donnait pas de couches aux monstres de trois ans. A cette époque, il dormait déjà dans le placard sous l'escalier, dans le noir le plus complet, avec ces araignées qui grimpaient le long du mur, qui s'accrochaient à ses affaires, qui le chatouillaient dans son sommeil… Malencontreusement, il s'était oublié et avait fait sur sa couchette._

_Il avait eu sa première fessée ce matin-la par sa tante, qui avait utilisé une cuiller en bois sur la quasi-totalité de son dos et de ses jambes. Elle l'avait forcé à dormir toute la semaine dans ce lit qui sentait plus que mauvais. Ce fut seulement lorsque la tante Marge vint leur rendre visite à la fin de la semaine qui suivit qu'elle se sentit obligée de lui donner un autre matelas et des draps propres._

_Tous les jours depuis cet événement, sa tante lui rappelait qu'il sentait aussi mauvais qu'un sans-abri, et que les petits monstres ne devaient pas faire leurs besoins là où ils dormaient, parce que même un animal ne faisait pas ce genre de choses._

_Quelques jours plus tard, lorsque son cousin fit la même chose, il fut chouchouté par son père et sa mère qui lui disaient que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il n'était qu'un petit garçon et que cela arrivait à tous les petits garçons normaux. Dudley finit par dormir avec des couches jusqu'à l'âge de 6 ans environ._

Harry savait qu'on allait le frapper. Ce n'était pas non plus de sa faute ! L'elfe ne se réveillait pas, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il lui était impossible de se lever de son lit et il avait dû se retenir pendant pas moins de 6 heures. Et lorsque son tuteur était enfin arrivé, il avait eu plus d'égards pour l'elfe de maison que pour lui, l'effrayant en lui hurlant dessus. Il avait honnêtement cru que Snape le pensait coupable de l'état de la petite créature inconsciente. Comme s'il pouvait être aussi cruel !

Résigné, il attendit que l'adulte vienne le punir. Il savait qu'il dormirait dans ce lit qui dégageait maintenant des relents âcres.

S'il avait retenu quelque chose de sa vie avec les Dursley, c'est que tout était de sa faute. Il n'était qu'un monstre qui gâchait la vie et le bonheur de tous ceux qui l'entouraient.

Il se sentait même désolé pour son professeur de devoir subir sa présence indésirable. De toute façon, à part résister à un Avada Kedavra, il ne savait rien faire de bon. Sauf peut-être le ménage et la cuisine, lorsque sa tante daignait lui apprendre quelques trucs… Mais en même temps, les monstres ne devaient pas se nourrir avec de bons aliments non plus…

Deux heures plus tard, un elfe de maison arriva dans la chambre du malade afin de changer tant le matelas que les draps. Sa toilette avait été effectuée rapidement et Harry fut surpris de voir Madame Pomfresh dans sa chambre.

Après un examen poussé, trois plâtres retirés et deux potions ingurgitées, le jeune homme s'endormit, émotionnellement épuisé… Il aurait assez de temps pour s'inquiéter le lendemain.

Pendant tout ce temps, il s'était attendu à ce que Snape arrive dans sa chambre et le punisse corporellement. Le regard méprisant qu'il lui avait lancé en sortant, cette façon de l'ignorer…

Et rien. Sans doute viendrait-il le frapper pendant la nuit, ou le lendemain matin au réveil. Il savait qu'il devrait le laisser faire sans protester. Mais sa raison protestait. Il s'était juré qu'il ne se laisserait plus jamais maltraiter par un adulte. Seulement, Snape avait légalement sa garde… Et il s'était bien empressé de lui rappeler qu'il avait tout droit sur sa personne…

* * *

Pétunia Dursley était une femme très prudente et méfiante, voire paranoïaque. Elle portait un médaillon assez gros qui renfermait un portrait de Vernon, Dudley et elle. Enfin, pour toute personne qui regarderait ce bijou de plus près. Mais derrière cette photo, elle dissimulait une petite clef qui ouvrait un coffre sombre, coffret qui rengorgeait d'informations sur les trente dernières années de sa vie. Des papiers que personne ne devait trouver…

Pour le moment, elle avait beau chercher partout, elle ne le trouvait pas.

Un sentiment de panique grandissant l'envahissait.

Le coffret noir qui gardait ses trois plus grands secrets avait disparu.

Est-ce que ce satané gamin l'avait emporté avec lui ? Ou alors ces policiers qui étaient venus l'interroger ?

Elle eut envie de hurler…

* * *

**Fin du chapitre**

**1: cf partie délirium du forum sur les résolutions des personnages…**

**2: Que toutes les filles qui souffrent de ces douleurs intolérables se rassurent. Je suis loin de les fustiger vu que je suis également concernée…**

_Je souhaite_ _remercier Charis, mon admirable bêta qui fait un travail formidable! Sa fanfiction "Pour que tu vive encore" est un régal..._

_Bon, après ce petit moment publicitaire, je souhaiterais remercier Dobbymcl, Stormtrooper2 et Madame Casse-pieds pour leurs suggestions plus que pertinentes..._

_A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre!_


	7. Chapitre 6: Education Snapienne 2 part 1

Oui, je sais.

Ça fait deux ans, bla bla bla, octo a dû abandonner sa fic, bla bla bla elle est vraiment mauvaise, bla bla bla...

Eh ben non ! Me revoilà ! J'avais juste quelques tuiles (tout un toit) qui m'étaient tombées sur la tête, mais je suis de retour, pour vous jouer des mauvais tours…

Je vous conseille de relire les chapitres précédents mais je vais quand même essayer de faire un résumé concis et précis.

Disclaimer: je n'ai toujours pas acheté tous les droits de Harry Potter.

Remerciements à Mirabelle31 qui a réussi par on ne sait quel miracle à me faire terminer ce chapitre et à mon adorable bêta, Charis, sans laquelle ce chapitre ne serait qu'un ramassis de conneries.

Et remerciements au forum Harry Potter: Write or Dream (lien dans mon profil) sans lequel je n'aurai JAMAIS repris l'écriture. Venez nous rendre visite, nous nous amusons assez souvent comme des petits fous...

* * *

**Résumé : **

_Après avoir été violemment maltraité par Vernon parce qu'il a reçu une partie de son héritage magique, Harry se retrouve à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, dans un état grave. Le Ministre Fudge aggrave celui-ci, jusqu'à presque le tuer. Heureusement, des potions et un traitement appropriés le sauvent._

_Le ministre décide de donner la garde de Harry soit à Severus, soit à Lucius Malfoy. C'est Severus qui obtient la garde du jeune homme. Leur vie de père et fils commence sous les pires auspices. Entre Fudge et Ombrage qui les obligent à pratiquer une forme rarissime d'adoption (ce qui oblige Harry à ne pas se défendre si Severus le frappe ou lui lance des sorts de magie) et un Harry qui est de moins en moins normal, Severus ne sait pas comment réagir._

_Voldemort indique à Severus qu'officiellement, il devient un traître à la cause. Officieusement, il doit affaiblir mentalement le Survivant…_

_Entre-temps, les Mangemorts sont à la poursuite d'un artéfact magique très ancien qui peut donner plus de pouvoirs encore à leur maître._

_De leur côté, les amis de Harry font tout pour le voir, sans grand succès, Severus ayant interdit leur influence néfaste sur son pupille._

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Education Snapienne 2 Partie 1

* * *

_**« Ce gosse aurait dû mourir plutôt que de survivre comme le parasite qu'il est ! » **_éructait Voldemort, Seigneur des Ténèbres, dans le manoir ayant appartenu à son géniteur. Il y avait tout de même quelque chose de bon chez cette ignoble moldu qui avait eu le malheur de participer à sa conception. Le sol en marbre, les enluminures dorées, la qualité des meubles en bois massif rendaient cette maison digne d'un sorcier de sang pur. Ce qu'il était assurément, n'en déplaise ses origines souillées.

Il se rappelait avec précision son corps d'avant _l'incident_. Il avait à cette époque un nez magnifique, légèrement retroussé, un corps parfait, assez musclé et surtout, les femmes tombaient en pâmoison devant lui… Et les hommes étaient intimidés par sa puissance magique. Et puis Severus, son fidèle mangemort, lui avait rapporté la prophétie qui avait fait basculer sa vie dans la tourmente. Un morveux braillard aurait le pouvoir de l'anéantir…

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Tom Riddle junior avait été effrayé. Non ! Il ne voulait pas mourir ! Il ne pouvait pas mourir ! Aussi, il avait cherché un moyen de tuer cet enfant et pour ce faire avait recruté un espion parmi les amis proches de Potter et Longdubat. Et il avait réussi. Il allait commencer par assassiner cet abominable petit demi-sang dont les parents le narguaient en permanence, les Potter refusant de rentrer dans ses rangs le paieraient de leur vie. Ensuite, il s'occuperait du petit Londubat qui avait l'outrecuidance de posséder un pouvoir qui pouvait le vaincre… Mais avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, ce petit monstre lui renvoyait son Avada Kedavra, le réduisant pratiquement à néant…

Oh, quand il aurait cette horreur de sang-impur devant lui, il lui ferait vivre un enfer. Mais pour le moment, il lui fallait un peu baisser la pression, histoire que sa rage ne le submerge pas encore une fois…

_**-Rabastan. Prends quelques novices avec toi. Allez capturer quelques moldus… et ramenez-les ici en bon état.**_

L'éclat dangereux qu'il y avait dans son regard fit déguerpir le jeune Lestrange aussi rapidement qu'un animal effrayé.

HP-HP-HP

Il ne le supportait pas, mais alors pas du tout. En ce cas, pourquoi se sentait-il obligé de l'avoir dans son champ de vision ? Ah oui… pour le protéger de lui-même, comme il se l'était promis. Pourtant, il y avait un peu moins de trois semaines, il avait failli tuer le gosse. Un Avada pouvait partir si vite… Heureusement qu'il en avait perdu l'habitude…

_Flash Back_

L'air perdu, Harry Potter marcha difficilement dans le salon, ses traits empreints d'une honte indicible. Uriner dans son lit à presque seize ans, même par peur, n'était pas un évènement très glorieux et ce, même après avoir été obligé de se retenir pendant cinq heures. Ce n'était en effet qu'après l'incident que Poppy Pomfresh lui avait retiré ses plâtres.

Snape le regarda furieusement et il aurait voulu que la terre l'engloutisse afin de ne pas supporter cet homme qui était actuellement son tuteur légal.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas simplement un sorcier comme les autres ? Pourquoi est-ce que ce satané Voldemort n'était-il pas définitivement mort lors de leur première confrontation ? Et surtout, comme le disait si intelligemment Ron, pourquoi Fudge, qui était plus idiot qu'un Scroutt à Pétards, était-il Ministre de la Magie ?

Il était encore debout devant Snape, essayant de deviner comment faire en sorte qu'il ne lui en veuille pas trop d'avoir gâché la literie. Mais, s'excuser auprès de cet homme était tellement dur pour lui, qu'il préférait subir mille et une souffrances plutôt que de s'abaisser à une telle ignominie. Non, il n'exagérait nullement. Tout simplement, un homme qui le haïssait pour sa ressemblance avec son père n'était normalement pas une personne avec qui on devait cohabiter. Il se sentait encore étourdi. Qu'est-ce que Madame Pomfresh lui donnait exactement comme potions pour qu'il se sente si léthargique alors même qu'il ne prenait rien ?

De son côté, Severus n'en menait pas large. Il avait vécu à peu de choses près les mêmes sévices que l'adolescent. Normalement, il savait comment appréhender les évènements et surtout, comment habituer Harry Potter à ce qu'il prenne les décisions pour lui. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, à chaque fois qu'il voyait cet enfant, même en sachant qu'il était le fils de Lily, une bouffée de rage l'envahissait. Pour ne pas céder à la tentation de le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse, il se remémorait l'un des rares souvenirs heureux de sa jeunesse. Ce rituel l'obligeait à se concentrer sur autre chose que ce sentiment qui l'envahissait malgré ses talents en occlumentie.

La veille, quand il avait souillé ses draps, Severus s'était senti comme poussé par une force obscure envers le gamin. Il avait eu envie de le frapper. C'est la raison pour laquelle il était sorti sans un mot. Potter avait eu peur de lui. Ce furent les tremblements de peur de l'enfant qui le ramenèrent à lui, l'obligeant à ne pas céder à cette haine qui le rongeait comme de l'acide sulfurique.

Lily ne serait pas fière de lui si elle savait la pulsion qui l'habitait actuellement. Le gamin était debout devant lui, mains croisées dans le dos, tête baissée, attendant docilement il ne savait quoi. Et la seule chose qu'il avait envie de faire, c'était de fuir cette scène perturbante. Cette manie de trembler face à lui le mettait en rage.

Sans le savoir, le morveux le mettait face à son pire cauchemar : être comme Tobias Snape, cet homme qui l'avait maltraité durant toute son enfance, qui avait tellement frappé sa mère que cette dernière avait fini par mettre fin à ses jours, le laissant seul avec son bourreau alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore atteint ses 16 ans. Il revoyait dans l'attitude de Harry Potter sa propre manie de tout faire pour se faire oublier…Et il savait que jamais cela n'avait marché. Certes, l'attitude du jeune homme était un réflexe purement instinctif, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver la bonne méthode pour que son pupille comprenne qu'il n'allait pas lever la main ou quoi que ce soit sur lui. Et de par son attitude, cet adolescent devenait tellement transparent qu'il en devenait désespérant. Le but de l'éducation était de permettre à un enfant de s'affirmer en tant que personne, tout en respectant les lois, et, en ce moment, Potter semblait encore moins affirmé qu'un elfe de maison.

_**-Potter, asseyez-vous sur ce canapé, nous allons devoir discuter de certaines choses.**_

Le morveux s'assit sans pour autant lever les yeux vers lui. Etait-il si affreux pour que ce gamin évite de le regarder ?

_**-Nous devons aborder les conditions**_ _**concernant la suite **__**de vos études.**_

Il se raidit et pria pour que ce que l'homme ne mette pas ses menaces de le transférer dans une autre maison à exécution.

_**-Je vous prierai de me regarder quand je vous parle ! Si je souhaitais parler à un mur, je ne vous aurais pas appelé !**_

Severus ne se sentait pas vraiment bien même si rien ne transparaissait dans son attitude. Est-ce qu'il ressemblait tant que ça à Tobias Snape ? Ce n'était pas normalement dans ses intentions. Mais la frayeur se lisait dans le regard de Potter. Il semblait hanté par son passé. Trop de traumatismes, trop de carences affectives, trop peu de nourriture et trop d'épreuves qui n'étaient a priori pas de son âge... Il souhaitait réellement que l'adolescent aille mieux, et en même temps, il ne ressentait que répulsion envers lui, sans réellement en comprendre la cause.

Où était passé l'adolescent digne qui lui répondait avec un aplomb peu égalé dans son cours ? Où était passé le jeune homme qui avait fait face au Lord malgré sa peur l'année d'avant ?

Potter n'était actuellement que l'ombre de lui-même, et ce n'était pas acceptable. Sans compter que certains élèves de seconde année le dépassaient même du point de vue de la taille.

Ces moldus défaillants n'avaient pas osé affamer leur neveu ? Il lui fallait une réponse immédiatement, mais il n'osait l'interroger sur ce qui le turlupinait à présent.

_**-Que mangiez-vous quand vous étiez petit Potter ?**_

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui poser la question. Il n'avait jamais souffert de la faim, enfin, pas réellement. Son père le frappait simplement parce qu'il se trouvait sur son passage, mais il lui répétait tout le temps que s'il était un vrai homme, il devait manger beaucoup. Sans doute des vestiges de sa propre enfance non polluée par l'alcool.

Mais il se souvenait de son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qui lui avait demandé pourquoi il avait un bleu sur la mâchoire. Il avait répondu qu'il allait bien et qu'il s'était battu avec son cousin. Déjà, il n'avait pas de cousin, et ensuite, il avait tellement peur à cette époque pour sa mère qu'il n'avait osé ni se révolter, ni dénoncer son indigne géniteur… Il avait eu honte de son attitude, et il s'en était voulu lors de la mort de sa mère. Il se sentait tellement coupable… S'il avait osé au moins parler, sa mère ne se serait sans doute pas ôté la vie et ne l'aurait pas abandonné à la merci de son bourreau. Et cet enfant devant lui était comme l'incarnation de tous ses péchés. S'il avait été moins insultant avec Lily, jamais elle ne serait devenue la cible du Lord, et sans doute serait-elle en vie aujourd'hui… Il avait perdu les deux femmes de sa vie, et Potter était le seul vestige de son amour perdu. Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à mettre de côté son héritage Pottérien si dérangeant ?

Ses pensées dérivèrent sur un moyen de remplumer le jeune homme devant lui. Mais quand il regardait le garçon maigre devant lui, voire rachitique, si petit, on comprenait réellement qu'il avait été fortement négligé, et une fois de plus, il eut une forte envie de cacher le fils de son seul amour, de ne pas le laisser sortir afin qu'il soit protégé et reste en vie le plus longtemps possible…

Et il détestait quand ses émotions menaçaient de le submerger, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait du fils de Potter… Il était si contradictoire ! Une partie de lui, la plus sombre et la plus sournoise, le sommait de rendre la vie de ce jeune homme impossible. Les vestiges de sa bienveillance envers Lily Evans le suppliaient de donner à Potter au moins un aperçu de la vie qu'il aurait dû avoir. Et au milieu de tout ça, son instinct de survie le poussait à s'enfuir loin du gamin, à démissionner de ses postes de professeur de Potion et d'espion et à le laisser se débrouiller tout seul. Mais, à chaque fois, son serment envers Albus l'obligeait à faire taire son cerveau primaire et à prendre sur lui. Il n'avait qu'à l'endurer, tout simplement, ce qui le mettait en rage.

Mais l'adolescent, ignorant les émotions qui submergeaient son tuteur, était resté silencieux.

_**-Quand je vous pose une question, j'exige une réponse !**_

Severus n'aimait pas quand on l'ignorait. Pour lui, une personne qui refusait de répondre à une question posée, même parce qu'il avait été traumatisé, était une personne insolente et mal éduquée. Il préférait les personnes disciplinées, claires, concises et précises. Il obligerait son pupille à se confier. Après tout, Albus lui avait un jour dit : _« ce n'est qu'en parlant de ce qui vous est arrivé que vous le surmonterez… Vous aurez beau vous cacher derrière votre mur d'indifférence, l'enfant effrayé en vous sera toujours là, et vous craquerez forcément ! »_ Et il avait craqué un jour. Il n'avait pas assuré son cours le lendemain matin. Son employeur l'avait retrouvé dans ses appartements, proche du coma éthylique… Et il avait été obligé de parler. Severus ne s'était pas douté qu'en se confiant à une personne, il se sentirait réellement soulagé… S'il l'avait su plus tôt, il aurait tout dit à son professeur, et sa mère n'aurait pas commis ce geste irrémédiable. Il s'était juré que jamais plus il ne laisserait les choses aller aussi loin.

Mais le gamin refusait d'ouvrir la bouche.

_**-**__**Ecoutez-moi bien Potter. Je n'ai pas toute la journée. Mais si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver à nettoyer ma salle de classe**__**sans baguette et avec une brosse à dents, vous feriez mieux de répondre immédiatement.**_

Il ne voulait pas punir Potter junior et il n'allait pas le faire, mais il fallait que le jeune homme se confie, ce qui le ferait avancer par la suite, afin de se reconstruire mentalement. Il savait que les relations entre l'adolescent et lui n'étaient pas au beau fixe, mais il comprenait parfaitement ses états d'âme, puisqu'il avait vécu la même chose dans son enfance. Au moins, les parents de Potter l'aimaient au point de se sacrifier pour lui, ce que jamais le couple Snape n'aurait fait pour leur fils unique…

_**-De la soupe de tomates en boite et du pain sec**_, lui répondit l'adolescent d'une voix mal assurée.

_**-Et quoi d'autre ?**_

_**-Que ça**_, murmura-t-il.

Pétunia ne lui avait donné que de la soupe de tomate froide et du pain sec ? Severus était outré. Il savait que la blonde détestait ce qui avait trait à la magie depuis que Lily avait reçu sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que la femme soit à ce point ignoble. Si Lily avait eu la garde de son mouflet, jamais elle ne l'aurait mal nourri.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté réellement fit son apparition dans son cœur. Oui, dans son cœur… cœur qui se remplissait de pitié et de compassion envers Harry Potter. Il le croyait. Jamais un enfant n'aurait menti sur cela en ayant une telle expression corporelle. Le jeune homme en face de lui semblait hanté par son passé, n'arrivant pas à s'en défaire et à avancer. Et comme lui à une époque, il pensait que les adultes étaient les pires ennemis qu'il pourrait avoir. Potter ne se confiait pas facilement, voire même pas du tout. De plus, connaissant Pétunia, il savait que cette femme était capable du pire. Elle voulait se venger de Lily, sa propre sœur, et jamais elle n'aurait eu meilleure occasion que de laisser son époux traumatiser le jeune Harry le plus possible…

Severus se disait que lui au moins, dans son enfance, n'avait pas eu de tante ou d'oncle qui aurait pu prendre soin de lui, vu qu'il se réfugiait souvent chez Lily pour éviter Tobias. Et puis, ses grands-parents étaient déjà morts à ses trois ans. Il essaya de se reprendre et demanda au jeune homme de le regarder, ce que fit Harry après une longue hésitation. Il disait la vérité. Ses yeux ne pouvaient mentir. Potter était trop honnête pour ça…

Une rapide incursion dans les pensées du jeune homme lui confirma son honnêteté. Il revoyait le jeune homme se faire punir pour avoir mangé un yaourt déjà périmé. Pétunia Evans Dursley méritait de se faire torturer sans répit par les Détraqueurs.

_**-Retenez une chose : vous mangerez à votre faim ici. N'ayez pas peur de vous resservir. Et vous mangerez de tout.**_

La famille du gamin était horrible ! De la soupe de tomates ? Cette mixture écœurante ressemblait à du sang… Même lui, il n'avait jamais mangé cette chose répugnante quand il était enfant. Mais quelque part, le fait que le gamin soit passé par de telles épreuves était quelque chose de constructif. Harry Potter avait une chance de ne pas devenir aussi arrogant que l'avait été feu James Potter. Et il méritait donc vraiment son titre de « Survivant ». Mais, en même temps, la maltraitance était sans doute due au karma de son père. Dans le monde moldu, on disait souvent que les enfants subissaient les conséquences des fautes des parents. Aussi, Potter fils expiait pour les fautes innombrables de son géniteur. Et même s'il aurait aimé pourrir la vie et la mort de James Potter, cette situation lui laissait une satisfaction perverse. Il s'en voulait quand même un peu de ressentir cela, mais il n'arrivait pas à raisonner la part la plus noire de sa personnalité.

Il ne comprenait pas cette dualité qui le hantait sans cesse, l'obligeant à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit. D'un côté, il voulait protéger cet enfant. Après tout, il n'avait connu que la haine du côté de ses tuteurs. Il voulait réellement lui donner une autre image des adultes, surtout que c'était le fils de sa Lily… Vraiment ?

Mais Potter le voyait comme un nouveau bourreau. Et cela le mettait en rage. Jamais il ne ferait à un enfant ce que Tobias lui avait fait, et ce, même s'il s'agissait de l'adolescent le plus stupide ou le plus cruel au monde… Il y avait d'autres moyens de punir un enfant. Lui donner des coups, ce n'était pas quelque chose d'acceptable, mais une taloche derrière la tête de temps en temps, le priver de ses jeux, de ses amis pendant un temps donné, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour qu'il comprenne. Les coups ne servaient à rien. Même s'ils faisaient mal, voire très mal, on s'y habituait malheureusement. Lui-même avait pris l'habitude de prendre des coups de la part de Tobias, et il n'en était pas mort. Il avait même réussi à le rendre presque fou, ce qui avait nécessité une hospitalisation… Une semaine entière de paix pour lui et sa mère. Malheureusement, quand il avait réussi à la convaincre de s'en aller, son géniteur était sorti d'hôpital et, après un passage obligé dans son bar, il avait passé sa rage sur sa famille…

Il était évident pour Severus que son protégé subissait l'influence néfaste de Miss Granger, de Ronald Weasley, ainsi que de toute la tribu Weasley, qui défiaient sans cesse le règlement intérieur. Aussi, pour son propre bien, Potter ne devait plus se trouver en présence de ces gens-là. Il grandirait dans un environnement plus sain, et se ferait par conséquent des armes pour affronter le monde réel à la sortie de Poudlard. Il devait donc surveiller les fréquentations de l'adolescent.

Que Harry le compare inconsciemment à un parent maltraitant et donc, par extension à Tobias Snape, ne le laissait pas de marbre. Au contraire, il en éprouvait une peine suspecte car il aurait voulu que l'unique enfant de Lily Evans ne soit pas effrayé par lui. Il avait souhaité lui dire qu'il avait été le meilleur ami de sa mère, son confident, et qu'il avait toujours été là pour elle, mais il ne le pouvait pas, car il lui faudrait admettre ses propres manquements, et Severus était bien trop lâche pour ça, plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'admettre. Il ne souhaitait certes pas obéir aux ordres du Lord selon lesquels il fallait fragiliser le mental de Potter, mais il ne souhaitait pas non plus avoir plus de liens avec le jeune homme. Après tout, ce dernier devait apprendre à surmonter l'adversité, et Severus se devait de lui montrer un exemple fort.

Foutue mission. Il en était également soulagé parce que, instinctivement, Potter savait à qui faire confiance. Il n'entrait visiblement pas dans la catégorie des personnes de confiance. Premièrement, à cause de son attitude avec lui depuis qu'il l'avait vu, d'autre part parce qu'il était un adulte et troisièmement parce que tout dans son comportement encourageait la fuite. Exception faite de Draco Malfoy, son filleul, aucun élève ne restait en sa présence plus que nécessaire. Cela expliquait pourquoi, en quatorze ans de métier, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé l'élève assez courageux pour devenir son apprenti en potions…

Harry Potter ne s'était jamais approché à moins de deux mètres d'un adulte, ne voulant surtout pas leur laisser l'occasion de le faire souffrir. Il avait été comme ça aussi. Il le comprenait réellement, revivant ce qu'il avait lui-même vécu pendant son enfance et son adolescence…

Le jeune homme face à lui avait vraiment envie de lui dire quelque chose. Severus n'était pas une personne qui aimait parler, au contraire, mais là, il aurait tout donné pour que l'enfant de Lily daigne ouvrir son insolente bouche. Potter avait fortement protesté lorsqu'il lui avait énuméré les quelques règles à respecter, mais là, il semblait amorphe, perdu, et craintif. Depuis quand le grand Harry Potter, Survivant et sauveur de la veuve et l'orphelin était-il si apathique ? Depuis quand se recroquevillait-il ainsi, comme pour se protéger ?

Il se souvenait de ses propres réactions alors qu'il était un enfant battu. Il avait été insolent, agressif, méfiant avec les gens qui voulaient se mêler de sa vie, ces professeurs qui, croyant bien faire, ne comprenaient pas qu'il avait besoin de temps pour se confier. Il ne comprenait pas que Potter soit aussi calme, voire presque effacé, comme un enfant qu'on aurait formaté afin qu'il serve de serviteur toute sa vie… Cette attitude le perturbait. Il savait qu'elle était anormale mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi… Jusqu'à ce qu'il voie le jeune homme face à lui faire passer son poids d'une jambe à l'autre et se frotter le bras en dissimulant une grimace de douleur.

Cela lui remit les idées en place immédiatement. Potter était encore sous traitement la veille. Il n'avait plus ses plâtres que depuis vingt-quatre heures. Les potions antidouleurs et de sommeil sans rêve avaient plusieurs effets secondaires dont certains plus rares que les autres. L'apathie et la dépression faisaient partie de ces effets peu communs. Mais quand ces potions étaient couplées depuis plus d'une semaine dans un traitement, le patient pouvait en effet développer ces pathologies associées.

Le dragon de l'infirmerie lui avait dit quelque chose à propos de ces potions, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en rappeler. Cela lui reviendrait à un moment donné.

Après un long moment de silence inconfortable où il prit pleinement conscience du fait qu'il y avait un gros problème, il prit la parole, faisant sursauter son vis-à-vis, qui se recroquevilla instinctivement avant de reprendre une attitude « normale ».

_**-Un problème Monsieur Potter ?**_

Le regard que lui lança son tuteur le fit trembler de peur. Il se remémora une scène particulière de son enfance…

_Harry se revoyait, petit, en train d'écouter les remontrances de son oncle._

_-Potter !_ _Tu n'es qu'un monstre incompétent ! Tes parents ont tellement eu honte de toi qu'ils ont préféré mourir sans toi !_

_L'oncle Vernon le regardait d'une façon cruelle et sadique à la fois, ce regard qui lui faisait dire qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure._

_Et il se recroquevilla, attendant les coups, essayant de se protéger le plus possible de ses petits bras. Mais son dos et ses jambes étaient encore à découvert…_

_Une grosse main agrippa le col de son t-shirt trois fois trop large et le souleva violemment du sol._

_-Je vais t'apprendre moi à essayer d'échapper à ta punition !_

_Il ne savait plus de quoi on l'avait accusé, mais il se revoyait là, obligé de rester immobile alors que le manche de l'énorme cuiller en bois s'abaissait régulièrement sur son dos, ses fesses et ses cuisses. A chaque fois qu'il essayait de se dérober, trois coups se rajoutaient…_

_Il n'était pas allé à l'école pendant une semaine après ça…_

Harry s'était rappelé. Il n'avait pas le droit de se dérober. Après tout, cet adulte avait sa garde. Il s'obligea donc à se rasseoir correctement, priant une quelconque divinité en laquelle il ne croyait pas que Snape n'ait rien vu. Severus, lui, pensait que le jeune homme semblait bannir toute émotion, le regard lointain, comme pour se protéger, même s'il restait sur ses gardes, l'habitude sans doute…

_**-Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous prend encore de vous recroqueviller comme si j'allais vous frapper ?**_

Severus ne s'était même pas rendu compte que son attitude était hostile envers Harry. Il s'était rapproché de lui et, actuellement, avait penché sa longue et maigre carcasse vers le jeune garçon complètement recroquevillé qui, lui, anticipait déjà les coups qu'il allait recevoir, selon lui.

Le tremblement de l'adolescent prit le professeur au dépourvu. Et puis, Severus eut un flash-back de quelques centièmes de secondes, revoyant son géniteur se pencher au-dessus de lui, sa main crochue venant vers lui afin de l'attraper pour lui administrer une raclée plus que violente…

Severus était en colère contre lui-même. Il n'avait eu que l'exemple de Tobias Snape, aussi, inconsciemment, il suivait son exemple et adoptait les mêmes gestes que lui. Il haïssait Potter de faire remonter en lui tous ces souvenirs dont il voulait se débarrasser. Il n'avait jamais essayé de frapper le gamin, bien que ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait depuis plusieurs jours. Severus ferma les yeux, essayant de se calmer en visionnant un souvenir agréable. Lily en train de lire une bande dessinée avec lui dans le parc de Poudlard, riant tous deux, profitant de l'insouciance de leur première année en internat, loin des soucis de l'Impasse du Tisseur sembla être quelque chose d'assez relaxant, et sa colère reflua lentement.

Il fallait réellement qu'il détende l'atmosphère. Il pouvait pratiquement entendre les dents du gamin s'entrechoquer tant il tremblait. La phrase suivante lui sembla maladroite, mais trop tard, elle était déjà sortie.

_**-Madame Pomfresh vous a-t-elle parlé de votre traitement médicamenteux ?**_

Il avait voulu lui demander ce qu'il voulait lui dire, mais aujourd'hui, sa bouche semblait aller plus vite que son cerveau.

Harry secoua la tête pour dire non, les yeux toujours baissés sur le sol. Son tuteur commençait sérieusement à avoir marre de cette attitude servile. Il fallait réellement que ça s'arrange, sinon, on allait finir par l'accuser d'avoir utilisé des potions afin de modifier la personnalité de son pupille.

_**- Regardez-moi.**_

Bon, sa voix restait froide, voire même glaciale, mais elle n'était pas aussi agressive qu'avant.

_**-Potter, je ne vais ni vous battre, ni vous tuer.**_

Harry releva la tête, tremblant de tous ses membres. Ses dents claquaient tellement qu'il n'arrivait pas à parler. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ressentait une telle angoisse. Qu'est ce qui clochait encore chez lui ? Pourquoi avait-il autant envie de pleurer et de se cacher dans un trou de souris ? Il y a deux semaines, il était normal. Enfin, aussi normal que puisse l'être Harry Potter avec trois membres dans le plâtre… Au fond de lui, il y avait comme une lueur d'espoir. Snape, en dépit de toute attitude glaciale, allait-il réellement le traiter correctement ? Comme un adulte devrait traiter l'enfant dont il a la charge ?

En regardant ces yeux apeurés, ce petit corps tremblant, cet air totalement perdu et résigné, malheureux, Severus se souvint que les deux potions entrainaient une accoutumance quand elles étaient prises pendant plus de trois jours. Et le morveux avait ce traitement depuis deux semaines.

Aussi, il se résolut à prendre la parole de nouveau, d'une voix ferme mais un tantinet moins glaciale qu'avant.

_**-J'ai remarqué des éléments inquiétants au sujet de votre santé, ce qui me pousse à prendre des décisions radicales.**_

Le regard inquiet, interrogateur et perdu du jeune homme le poussa à s'expliquer de façon plus claire.

_**-Vous avez développé une accoutumance aux potions prescrites pour votre traitement, ce qui change votre comportement. Pour votre bien, j'ai décidé de supprimer totalement vos potions antidouleur et de sommeil sans rêves. **_

Severus, était tellement obnubilé par cette notion d'accoutumance aux potions, ce qui était fort dangereux chez les jeunes sorciers, qu'il en avait oublié l'essentiel : la notion de sevrage.

En entendant le mot « accoutumance », Harry avait sursauté. Selon les époux Dursley, ce mot était associé aux drogués, aux personnes méprisables qui étaient un poids pour la société et mettaient la plupart du temps les autres en danger. Il ne voulait pas devenir un drogué ! Déjà que la Gazette du Sorcier le faisait passer pour un fou, si en plus, il était catalogué comme étant un drogué, autant le faire enfermer à Sainte-Mangouste tout de suite !

Même s'il détestait profondément son tuteur, il approuvait sa décision. Mais il se garderait bien de le-lui dire. Après tout, ce dernier semblait le haïr sans qu'il n'en sache la raison, et ce, depuis son premier jour à Poudlard.

De son côté, Severus vit la panique s'inscrire sur les traits du jeune homme. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait dans cet état. Il était satisfait de voir que le gamin approuvait sa décision, même sans le lui dire clairement. Potter n'était pas garçon aussi stupide qu'il n'y paraissait. Il avait compris que c'était pour son bien. Bon, il savait aussi qu'il y avait d'autres manières d'annoncer une telle nouvelle, mais ce n'est pas comme si Severus avait du tact.

_**-Maintenant, allez dans votre chambre et prenez votre livre de potions. Vous allez travailler ici pendant que j'irai donner mes cours. Si vous avez soif ou faim, demandez à l'elfe Tibby de vous donner quelque chose… Et ne vous dépensez pas trop, vous commencez vos retenues ce soir. Ce midi, vous mangerez dans le salon. Je passerais**__**prendre de vos nouvelles entre deux cours. **_

Severus avait pensé à annuler les retenues, mais plus vite Potter apprendrait à discipliner sa bouche insolente, mieux cela vaudrait pour tout le monde.

Le professeur Snape le laissa là, avec un parchemin rempli de questions concernant les potions de cette année, et il fila donner ses cours.

HP-HP-HP

La journée s'était bien passée. Le gamin, malgré son apathie, faisait de son mieux pour trouver les réponses aux questions posées sur le parchemin. Si bien qu'à la fin des cours de la matinée, les trois quarts du parchemin avaient été traités, et Harry planchait désespérément sur des questions plus difficiles. Oh, il y avait bien une bibliothèque remplie de livres devant lui, mais Snape ne l'avait jamais autorisé à s'en servir. Et il n'oserait jamais le lui demander de crainte qu'il ne le punisse encore.

A dix-huit heures, le professeur de potions corrigeait son parchemin alors qu'il lavait les chaudrons de ses camarades de classe. Un bon Tergeo aurait suffi, mais Snape voulait qu'il le fasse à la sueur de son front. Après tout, pensait Harry, Vernon Dursley devait avoir raison si même Snape lui faisait nettoyer les chaudrons : il ne devait être bon qu'à faire le ménage… En même temps, il avait bien cherché cette punition. Mais l'annonce de Snape lui expliquant qu'il allait devoir changer de maison avait été si choquante qu'il n'avait pas pu se retenir et qu'il lui avait hurlé dessus. (1)

Il avait pris le diner seul avec Snape. Un repas lourd, pesant, silencieux. Harry n'avait pas envie de lui parler. Il savait que l'homme aurait été parfaitement odieux avec lui et il n'avait pas envie d'essuyer une vague de reproches plus virulente qu'à l'accoutumée. Il savait bien qu'il ne faisait aucun effort pour tenter de bien se faire voir, mais il avait tellement essayé par le passé pendant les cours de potion, sans aucun résultat, qu'il se disait que c'était peine perdue. Vers vingt heures, et dès qu'il y avait été autorisé, il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, après sa douche. Il se sentait fatigué.

Malgré toute la conversation, et toutes les paroles de Snape lui expliquant qu'il n'allait pas lui faire de mal, qu'il le laisserait manger à sa faim et qu'il serait en sécurité, Harry avait peur. Peur de faire confiance. Peur d'espérer une amélioration de son quotidien. Il ne pensait pas qu'il serait utilisé comme un esclave. Après tout, Snape semblait utiliser souvent les services des elfes de maison et se servait réellement des corvées de nettoyage de chaudrons comme d'une punition scolaire… même s'il en écopait aussi d'un point de vue personnel…

Allait-il vivre de façon correcte dans l'avenir ? Il voulait réellement y croire, mais n'y arrivait pas, sans doute par peur d'être déçu encore une fois, d'être blessé et de souffrir… Il savait de toute façon que Snape le détestait à cause de son ascendance, alors, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était sous sa garde que l'adulte reviendrait forcément à de meilleurs sentiments… Mais s'il obéissait (dans la mesure du possible bien entendu) peut être qu'il se montrerait plus conciliant à son égard et moins vindicatif peut être… C'était sans doute pour ça, qu'inconsciemment, il essayait d'être le plus obéissant possible, jugulant son instinct Gryffondorien qui le poussait à réagir avant de réfléchir.

Vingt-trois heures. Il se roulait dans son lit, n'arrivant pas à dormir. Il était trop agité. Il essaya de s'occuper en lisant un livre quelconque, même de potions, mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer…

Le lendemain matin, il avait une mine à faire peur. Ses yeux, injectés de sang, avaient l'air plus globuleux que d'habitude, malgré les lunettes qu'il portait habituellement. Il avait des cernes épais, d'un violet maladif, qui étaient malheureusement mis en évidence par son teint trop pâle.

Snape, qui devait parler avec Albus d'un de ses élèves, l'avait laissé seul avec les mêmes instructions. Potter avait réellement besoin de travailler sur les potions, histoire de remonter son niveau proche de celui d'un né-moldu de première année qui n'avait jamais entendu parler de de cet art délicat. De part la magie, il était devenu un descendant légitime des Prince, nom de jeune fille de sa mère, et il était hors de question que son « fils » soit aussi pitoyable qu'auparavant en potions. Il en allait de sa réputation !

Au cours de la journée, Severus fut débordé non seulement par des accidents de potions causés par des élèves plus incompétents que Neville Londubat, ce qu'il pensait autrefois impossible, mais aussi et surtout par ses élèves de septième année qui s'inquiétaient à propos des ASPICs et qui venaient le noyer de questions plus stupides les unes les autres. Même ces foutus jumeaux Weasley qui n'en avaient à la base rien à faire de l'école…

Quand il rentra dans ses appartements vers dix-sept heures, il trouva Potter, tremblant de froid dans son salon surchauffé, transpirant comme un bœuf et surtout, qui avait l'air d'avoir vu un inferi. Mais que se passait-il avec ce gamin encore ? Ayant trop peu de compétences en matière de médicomagie, il demanda à Madame Pomfresh de se déplacer. Potter avait l'air souffrant, et sa température était très élevée. Cependant, elle était débordée puisqu'en cours de soins aux créatures magiques, des scroutts à pétards avaient mordu ou brulé plusieurs élèves. Hagrid était réellement un danger pour les étudiants… Il avait été obligé de mener l'adolescent qui ne savait pas rester en bonne santé à l'infirmerie. Heureusement qu'il avait pu passer par la cheminée. Il aurait eu l'air de quoi en faisant léviter un gamin qu'il ne supportait vraiment pas dans toute l'école jusque dans l'antre de Pomfresh ?

Cette dernière ne savait pas ce qu'il avait. Et sa température augmentait encore. Tentant le tout pour le tout, elle le mit dans un bain glacé. Il ne fallait surtout pas que le cerveau du patient subisse des dommages irréparables suite à sa fièvre qui ne cessait d'augmenter.

Et le bain d'eau glacée avait fonctionné. Potter avait retrouvé une température acceptable et n'était plus en danger. Le reste ne dépendant pas de lui, il retourna dans ses cachots. Il allait pouvoir dormir toute une nuit sans se faire déranger par personne, sans s'inquiéter qu'on ne fouille dans ses affaires, sans que la présence indésirable d'un gamin tout aussi indésirable ne lui pourrisse la vie « jusque » dans ses appartements.

Pendant la nuit, une Pomfresh alarmée l'avait réveillé en sursaut.

Potter s'était réveillé et était sorti de son apathie. Mais il n'était pas dans son état normal.

Snape arriva bien vite dans l'infirmerie, enveloppé dans sa cape noire.

Tout allait parfaitement bien selon lui. Il n'entendait aucun bruit. Et puis soudain, il entendit l'armoire à potions de Poppy Pomfresh vibrer de façon violente en intense. Ledit meuble étant derrière lui, il se retourna et l'observa trembler violemment, comme appelé vers la petite chambre privée.

_**-J'ai été obligée de l'insonoriser. Il avait commencé à hurler. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a.**_

Madame Pomfresh, qui avait passé pratiquement toutes ses vacances de printemps à soigner Harry, ne s'était toujours pas correctement remise, et l'incident du cours de Hagrid avait fini par l'épuiser.

Des brulures, des morsures, des écorchures, des chevilles foulées… enfin bref, être le seul personnel soignant dans une école de magie n'était vraiment pas de tout repos. Et Harry Potter qui avait un comportement si dangereux, cela ne l'aidait pas à se calmer pour réfléchir posément… Après tout, il était près de trois heures du matin.

_**-Pouvez-vous faire en sorte que l'armoire reste stable ? Je vais juste chercher son dossier, je reviens.**_

Elle parcourut le dossier en long, en large et de travers… pour la troisième fois de la soirée, mais elle ne voyait toujours pas ce qui clochait. Elle avait essayé de lui parler, de le raisonner, mais non seulement il ne lui avait pas répondu de façon cohérente, mais, en plus, il l'avait traitée de tous les noms. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce jeune homme puisse avoir un tel comportement. Il était respectueux même avec ses pires ennemis ! Et soudain, l'armoire céda aux assauts répétés de la magie erratique de Harry Potter, et sa porte se décrocha, s'envolant de manière violente dans l'infirmerie pour s'écraser sur une fenêtre, et elle eut un déclic.

_**-Severus. Quand Harry a-t-il prit pour la dernière fois une potion de sommeil ?**_

_**-Il y a deux jours, quand vous lui avez retiré ses plâtres…**_

_**-Par le saint caleçon de Merlin Severus ! Vous n'avez pas osé !**_

_**-Il avait un comportement anormal ! A chaque fois que je lui parlais, j'avais l'impression que je parlais à mon elfe de maison ! Aussi, j'ai arrêté tous les traitements.**_

_**-Severus ! C'est pourtant vous qui faites les potions ! Vous auriez dû prendre en compte ce fait ! Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire par Merlin ! Aidez-moi à renforcer les barrières magiques autour de la chambre. Il est hors de question qu'il sorte ! Il est trop dangereux pour le moment !**_

_**-Ça ne me dit toujours pas ce qu'il a, vieille folle,**_marmonnait Severus dans sa barbe en aidant Poppy Pomfresh.

Harry Potter était en sevrage forcé. Trop de potion de sommeil sans rêves et de potion antidouleur sur deux semaines et un arrêt brutal du traitement, cela avait forcé son corps à réagir, d'abord par une insomnie, ensuite par de la fièvre et enfin par un comportement violent. Et maintenant, sa magie avait décidé de se manifester aussi. Et elle était passée à côté de ça !

Malheureusement pour elle, la crise était trop avancée pour qu'elle puisse lui redonner une seule potion. Le métabolisme du jeune homme s'était déjà légèrement modifié, luttant contre les effets néfastes des breuvages, et la moindre absorption pouvait causer actuellement un empoisonnement ou même la mort de Harry Potter. Dans sa hâte de bien faire, Severus Snape avait agi comme un débutant.

La porte de la chambre fut arrachée de ses gonds et Harry se précipita vers l'armoire à Potions de l'infirmerie. Sur le chemin, il bouscula Poppy Pomfresh, sorcière d'un âge assez avancé, et se rua vers le Saint Graal, la potion de sommeil sans rêves. Son instinct lui susurrait que c'était la solution à ses problèmes. Il se sentit soudain léviter par une magie extérieure à la sienne avant d'avoir pu toucher la fiole, et plaqué contre le mur de la chambre où il avait été enfermé.

Harry resta deux jours dans cette pièce, oscillant entre une fièvre de cheval et des moments de colère monstrueuse où il avait tour à tour cajolé, menacé, supplié et insulté Snape et Pomfresh, afin qu'on lui donne ce que son corps réclamait depuis plusieurs jours : son traitement médicamenteux.

Et ce fut pendant cet épisode pour le moins effrayant que Severus manqua de lui lancer un Avada Kedavra, le petit morveux ayant insulté sa défunte mère en des termes si grossiers qu'ils choqueraient même des ivrognes ayant un langage des plus châtiés avec leurs compagnons de beuverie. La rage de Potter, qui se retrouvait enfermé dans une petite chambre, comme un lion en cage, avait atteint des sommets. Dans la chambre, il avait tout détruit autour de lui. Et si Pomfresh n'avait pas mis un sort de transparence au mur mitoyen entre la chambre privée et son bureau, Potter se serait tailladé les veines avec les bris du miroir, afin de ne plus ressentir la douleur. Aussi, elle avait fini par l'attacher à son lit. Elle l'aurait fait plus tôt si elle s'était rappelée qu'il s'agissait de la procédure standard, mais elle n'avait jamais eu à faire à ce cas avant ce jour…

Averti de la gravité de la situation, le directeur de l'école prit le temps de faire quelques recherches afin d'essayer de voir quelle serait la meilleure solution pour éviter de blesser encore plus Harry. Lorsqu'il comprit que seul un médaillon répresseur de magie pourrait venir en aide à l'infirmière, il se résolut à essayer de convaincre Severus du bien fondé de sa décision. Pendant sa marche, il essaya de réfléchir aux arguments qui pourraient convaincre et Pompom, et Severus. Ce ne serait pas simple de leur faire comprendre que c'était la seule solution jusqu'à ce que Harry soit désintoxiqué.

Après quelques minutes d'un débat houleux où furent exposés, dans le désordre, les points de vue de l'infirmière et du maître de potions ("Il n'est pas nécessaire de le priver de sa magie, cette suppression lui causera des douleurs, sa santé est encore fragile, il faut l'avis d'un expert…") Albus obtint gain de cause. Le médaillon ne priverait pas entièrement le jeune homme de sa magie, il ne faisait que la brider pour qu'il ne fasse rien qu'il ne regretterait par la suite. De plus, c'était la seule solution pour qu'il puisse être soigné.

Si au premier jour de sa crise il était arrivé à mettre à mal les sorts de protection de Pompom et de Severus, ce serait sans doute pire par la suite, tant la colère et la douleur se feraient grandes chez le jeune homme. Le sauveur, connu pour avoir une grande puissance magique, pouvait tout dévaster afin d'avoir cette potion… et il en mourrait. Le médaillon serait donc charmé pour contenir la magie qui s'échappait actuellement d'Harry.

Le directeur de Poudlard essaya de raisonner Harry, mais peine perdue. Le jeune homme était obnubilé par les potions et ne voulait rien d'autre, allant jusqu'à supplier à genoux Albus, ne comprenant pas ce qu'on lui disait. N'obtenant pas ce qu'il voulait, il sauta sur le vieil homme afin de l'agresser physiquement, mais ce fut un sort qui le cueillit, l'assommant pour quelques heures. Albus lui mit le médaillon au cou. Il s'agissait d'une simple néphrite verte, un minéral utilisé généralement en Chine pour l'ornement des pièces religieuses et pouvait se gorger de magie sans se fissurer. taillée en une sorte de prisme qui logeait actuellement autour de son cou, retenu par une cordelette noire incassable. C'était de toute façon la seule solution pour qu'il se calme enfin, et ce, malgré la répulsion des trois adultes.

Assis dans un coin de la petite chambre toute blanche, il tremblait de tous ses membres. Cela faisait des jours qu'on l'avait enfermé là-dedans sans aucune explication. Bon, c'est vrai, une voix douce lui parlait des fois, lui expliquant certaines choses qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il savait qu'il avait besoin de quelque chose mais il ne pouvait dire ce que c'était. Et puis il avait mal au ventre et il sentait que son cœur n'était pas dans son état normal… Pourquoi cette femme à la voix si douce et si maternelle le faisait autant souffrir ? Était-ce, comme l'avait dit l'oncle Vernon il y a bien longtemps, la mort qui venait le tourmenter avant de l'envoyer en enfer ? Et puis cet homme-là, qui lui essayait de le faire parler… Mais il ne se souvenait de pratiquement rien, ce qui lui déclenchait des douleurs épouvantables à la tête.

Il avait un vague souvenir d'avoir bousculé une dame en robe bleu ciel mais après, c'était le trou noir. Il savait seulement que plusieurs jours étaient passés… Il y avait de vagues moments où Voldemort l'avait attaqué, ou ses mangemorts, mais… ils n'avaient rien pu lui faire. Et pourtant, il était à leur merci, n'ayant pas sa baguette magique et ne sachant pas comment faire de la magie sans baguette non plus. Il aurait aimé qu'Hermione lui explique ce qui lui arrivait, après tout, des fois, elle se tenait debout à côté du lit sur lequel il était cloué… Mais elle se moquait de lui en lui disant qu'il n'était qu'un incapable… Mais, ses contours semblaient comme floutés, comme s'il s'agissait d'un souvenir… Mais quand est-ce que Hermione aurait pu se moquer de lui surtout qu'elle n'agissait jamais comme cela d'habitude ?

Il savait qu'il avait ressenti un immense froid à certains moments, doublé d'une fatigue sans précédent, mais il ne se rappelait plus de rien entre les accès de fièvre… Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il était conscient. Assis dans un coin de la chambre, essayant de compter les carreaux du sol pour faire passer le temps, et puis, la porte s'était ouverte…

_**-Harry, tiens, ton déjeuner.**_

L'odeur du poulet et des pommes de terre au four fit gronder son estomac vide et c'est avec de la gêne qu'il prit le plateau des mains de l'infirmière. Il n'aimait pas que l'on remarque qu'il avait faim, sans doute parce qu'il n'avait jamais bien mangé réellement depuis aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne, excepté lors des repas à Poudlard, les Dursley lui ayant dit pendant toute son enfance qu'un monstre ne méritait pas de manger plus que quelques bouchées par jour.…

_**-Madame Pomfresh… Vous allez bien ?**_

C'était tout lui ça, s'occuper du bien être des autres avant le sien… L'infirmière avait un bleu à la pommette. Une ecchymose d'un bleu tirant sur le jaune montrait clairement qu'on l'avait frappée ou qu'elle s'était cognée.

Poppy Pomfresh n'avait pas eu le temps de se soigner avec un baume, et elle n'y avait même pas pensé, préoccupée par son patient qui semblait attirer les ennuis comme le miel les abeilles. Harry, en la percutant pendant la première nuit de sa crise de manque, l'avait projetée contre un mur, et ses réflexes, émoussés par deux semaines de stress intense, ne lui avaient pas évité une collision douloureuse. Bien entendu, elle ne le lui dirait pas. Inutile de l'affoler plus que nécessaire…

_**-Oh, je suis rentrée dans le cadre de la porte Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai presque plus mal…**_

_**-Vous êtes sûre ?**_ Puis, il marqua un temps d'hésitation. _**Euh… Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici Madame Pomfresh ?**_

_**-En fait, il y a eu des complications. Nous avons arrêté trop vite ton traitement anti douleurs et tu as eu une crise… Là, lorsque tu auras fini de manger, je te ferai un petit examen pour être sûre que tu vas mieux…**_

_**-Merci… mais ça fait combien de temps que je suis ici ?**_

_**-Presque cinq jours mon petit…Tu m'inquiétais, je suis bien contente que tu sois revenu à toi…**_

_**-Euh…**_

_**-Mange ! Tu as besoin de reprendre des forces !**_

Voyant qu'il essayait tout de même de continuer son interrogatoire, posant des questions auxquelles elle ne savait pas quoi répondre pour le moment, elle lui avait donné l'ordre de se nourrir… Harry obéit aveuglément, parce que peut-être que s'il obéissait, on finirait par le considérer comme un être humain, et qu'il ne serait plus traité comme un monstre ou un phénomène de foire comme durant la majeure partie de sa vie.

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

(1) CF chapitre 2 de la fanfiction où quand Snape lui indique qu'il devra changer de maison, Harry s'insurge en lui hurlant dessus _**« Mais… VOUS ÊTES MALADE ? Jamais je ne changerai de maison pour aller dans celle de Voldemort ! Moi à Serpentard ? Vous voulez que Malfoy et ses sbires me tuent ou quoi ? Vous désirez tant que ça ma mort ? Vous n'aviez qu'à refuser ma garde espèce de profiteur! Et puis, à titre d'information, je me suis élevé tout seul et il est hors de question que cela change ! Vous n'avez aucun droit sur moi, quoiqu'en dise le Ministre. Et si vous voulez que je fasse de votre vie un enfer, allez-y, changez-moi de maison… Comme si c'était faisable ! »**_

Merci beaucoup à ceux qui prendront le temps de lire le chapitre, et surtout de le commenter et de le recommander... Venez faire un tour sur le forum, je suis certaine que vous aimerez.

Je ne sais pas encore quand arrivera la partie 2, mais elle est en cours de rédaction.


End file.
